


Nintendo Chronicles

by Raeror



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 81,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeror/pseuds/Raeror
Summary: It all started with a little apartment in Brooklyn, New York. From humble beginnings, gaming's greatest family starts to form. This is the story of how the first few characters of Nintendo came together to save their worlds.





	1. Overview

Nintendo Game Events that have occurred during this fanfic:

**Duck Hunt (1984)**   **(Off-Fic)**

**The Legend of Zelda (1986) (Off-Fic)**

Nintendo Game Events that have not occurred during this fanfic:

**Donkey Kong (1981)**

**Mario Brothers (1983)**

**Punch-Out (1984)**

**Super Mario Brothers (1985)**

**Metroid (1986)**

**Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link (1987)**

Arcs:

* * *

Brooklyn Boys

Chapters: 2-11

Summary: Two men make their way in the wide world.

Character(s) of Focus: Mario, Luigi

Mini-Arcs:

Rookie Green (Featuring: Little Mac and Doc Louis) Chapter(s): 3-5

Pet Smart (Featuring: The Duck Hunt Duo) Chapter(s): 6-7

Competition (Featuring: Wario and Waluigi) Chapter(s): 8-11

Music Provided By: Nas - Illmatic (90s Rap)

* * *

Lonely Are The Brave

Chapters: 12 - 18

Summary: One vs All

Character(s) of Focus: Link

Mini-Arcs:

Resurrection (Featuring: Ganon, Zelda, and Sheik) Chapter(s): 12-15

A Unique Opportunity (Featuring: Captain N) Chapter(s): 16

Brave New World (Featuring: Peach, R.O.B., Bowser, Bowser Jr, and ?) Chapter(s): 17-18)

Music Provided By: Judas Priest - Screaming for Vengeance (80s Heavy Metal)

* * *

Fractured to Whole

Chapters: 19-?

Summary: Going Forward

Character(s) of Focus: Mario, Luigi, Little Mac

Mini-Arcs:

Picking Up the Pieces (Featuring: The Duck Hunt Duo)

Music Provided By: The Jimi Hendrix Experience - Electric Ladyland (60s Rock)


	2. Open For Business

 

Flatbush Brooklyn, New York.

* * *

A man was driving his moving truck down the street. He had just acquired the basement floor of an apartment from the bank. It would be the start of his new empire. If he could find it first.

Soon enough, he came across it. 3891, Miyamoto Avenue.

"Well, here it is. Mario Brothers plumbing." He looked out the window of his U-Haul Truck at a dusty old apartment.

Dressed in a white T-shirt and jeans, the short man jumped out of his car, the late-spring breeze flowing through his hair.

Crushing leaves, cigarettes, and newspapers under his feet, he got out his key and opened the door.

"Let's see what's inside."

The inside was crawling with animals, both living and dead. The ones able-bodied instantly retreated from the morning sun's rays back into the many nooks, crannies, and holes of the apartment, while the corpses of the rest, completely slathered in ants, finally showed the light their grim fates.

He stepped back, the smell absolutely overwhelming him. He spat out on the sidewalk. "Momma mia that's nasty! To think I paid for that!"

Spitting all over the street, he walked over to a payphone.

Putting in his quarters and dialing the number, he waited as the phone rang, praying his brother wasn't asleep.

"C'mon... pick up...

pick up..."

"Hello?" A groggy voice came from across the phone.

"Luigi, it's me. I'm at the place."

"M-m-Mario? You're where?"

"I'm at the apartment man, get with the program."

"Bro its 6:10, the city is just putting on its morning cup of coffee and making the kids pancakes!"

"I wanted to get a head start. It turns out we're going to need it. This place is an absolute dump."

"I thought the ad said it was fit for use."

"Well other than the bio-hazard that's inside, it's perfectly fit for use!"

"You don't have to be sarcastic, Mom and Pop are still asleep."

"Well, then you better be quite getting all the stuff we need out of the house."

"What are we gonna need? A mop and a few scrubbing pads?"

"Anything that deals with cleaning and sanitation." He gave the place another glance. "Scratch that. EVERYTHING that deals with cleaning and sanitation."

"Are you serious? How long is it gonna take?

"Well its not too big a place, but to clean it all up and place all our stuff between the two of us... 10 hours?!"

"What about the Knicks game at 2:30?! 10 hours are you serious?"

"Yeah, guess that means you better drag your butt over here then, huh?"

"Can't we just hire a cleaning service?" Luigi protested.

"With what money? Mom's just going to say that we need to take care of ourselves, and Dad will say that we are better off just working for him..."

"You know, working for Dad wouldn't mean we have to do all this."

"Alright Luigi, you can go work for Dad in the kitchen, I even have a pizza in mind that you can do: 'The No Future Special!' The first ingredient is to take a college application, shred that up, and use it as the cheese. Then you take your tears, that's going to be the delicious sauce. Yum yum yum. so salty, so salty. The dough will be your hopes and dreams that we pound and throw around until It's flattened for good. Now, bake it in the oven of shame, lost hopes and broken dreams you call a heart for 35 years. Take it out, makes sure it's nice and flat like your income, then shove it sideways up your candy a-"

"I get the point!" Luigi harshly responded.

"If you freeze it and save leftovers, you can give it to your own son, Weegee Jr!" Mario added.

"Okay, I'm coming! I'll be there in about an hour." Luigi let out a groan, accepting his fate.

"Good. And since you are being such a good sport, I'll let you pick the air freshener, lemon or pine?"

* * *

Mario leaned against the wall, waiting for his brother to come. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted 3 familiar figures.

"Oh boy here we go," Mario muttered under his breath as they approached.

"Mari-o!" The one in front said, flicking away his stogie. "What are  _you_  doing up so early in the morning?" His egg head starting to shine in the sun.

"Vito! My man. I was just waiting for Luigi so we can start setting up our place. Headstart is the best start you know?"

"Truth in that. So what's it like on the inside?" Vito took a step forward to inspect.

Mario grabbed his arm. "Woah buddy, trust me, you want to stay in the safe zone. Its a mess now, but give it time, and it'll be the best plumbing company around."

"Plumbing company eh?" Vito pondered it for a second. "Ain't you breaking off the family tradition of being a chef like your old man?"

"Trying too. I can always crawl back to him if the plumbing thing goes under."

"You know, you could use some  _protection_  when-"

"Save it Vito. I'm not interested." Mario said, leaning back on the telephone pole.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Mario." Vito said. "But you know, it would be a  _damn_ shame if something were to happen here, you know."

Mario chuckled. "Really Vito? Are you trying to run roughshod over  _me_? I thought our families were on friendlier terms than that. Let's not forget that your dad stayed at the pizza parlor for a month when things got dicey a while back."

He paced around. "Speaking of your father, he would be very disappointed if I told him about your special friends, wouldn't he? I'm not talking about the boys behind you. But you know who I mean."

Vito took a step back stunned. Then he started growling. "I thought you were better than that Mario."

"Hey I don't make the rules. I just play the game." Mario raised his hands. "I won't say anything if you just back off. You were the one who came over here trying to push on me. Why don't we all just stay cool here?"

Luigi pulled up from down the street. "Hey Mario!" He honked his horn. "Over here!"

_Perfect timing._  Mario thought, waving Luigi over. "Luigi! Come here! You still got those Knicks tickets?"

"I keep them in my pocket, so I always know where they are." His brother responded with pride.

"Mind if I see them? I just wanna make sure they aren't damaged."

"Okay. Sure." Luigi politely handed them over.

Mario took them and turned right back to Vito. "If you help me get this place set up, free tickets to the Knicks game. Courtside."

Vito raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did you two saps get  _courtside tickets_  to the Knicks in the playoffs?"

"Luigi won a radio contest. Don't ask what it was about." Mario waved the tickets in front of Vito's face. "So, we got a deal?"

Vito snatched the tickets out of Mario's hand. "Deal."

Mario turned back to a stunned Luigi. "You can yell at me later. Right now. Get some rubber gloves and a broom. It is not pretty in there.

* * *

Mario sat on his couch, watching the Knicks game. "Not courtside, but I'll take it."

"I outta smack ya in the head with this ladle!" Luigi shouted from the kitchen. "Who said you could go around and give out the tickets that  _I_  won?!"

"First of all, it got Vito and his boys off of our back for now. Second of all, they did good work. We got the place cleaned out, put in all of our equipment, moved the furniture, and installed cable and plumbing in here. All in 6 hours. We'd still be working if it wasn't for them. A basketball game isn't our top priority right now. We gotta get off to a good start."

Mario heard Luigi grumble behind him. "I hate it when you're right."

"You can thank me by getting me another bowl of spaghetti," Mario said. "Besides, you can always win another radio contest. How did you know Madonna's 15 most popular hits in  _order?"_

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Mario said. Walking over, he recognized the figure outside. A big grin emerged on his face as he opened the door. "Pauline! Sweetheart! Come on in!"

A young woman wearing a red shirt and jeans walked in, holding a white box. "Hey, Mario. Good to see you too." She waved at his brother. "Hi Luigi!"

Pauline looked around the apartment. "Wow, the place looks great! Glad you got everything set up in a day. That must of took some work."

Mario waved it off. "Oh, it wasn't too much work."

"My Knicks tickets can sure validate that!" Luigi snapped.

"That's because I'm a man of good business! I know how to get things done." He leaned on the counter. "So, what can I do ya for Pauline Ladee?"

She set the box down. "I bought this cake as a housewarming gift. It's chocolate!"

"My favorite!" Mario opened the box. "Pauling it's huge! Thank you so much. Luigi, get the knife and paper plates. This is gonna be awesome."

"Actually, I gotta go. My shift at the diner starts in a few minutes. Just came to say hi." She gave Mario a kiss on the cheek and walked back out.

"How come you got a girlfriend after graduation and I didn't?" Luigi asked bitterly, cutting out a slice of cake.

"If you try actually talking to them, you could get one," Mario responded. He raised his fork. "A toast. To our new lives as plumbers?"

"To our new lives as plumbers. However long this lasts." Luigi said back.

"I'll take it."

TINK!

* * *

_"Stop fucking around and be a man. There ain't nothing out here for you."_

_"Oh yes, there is... this."_

_Beginning of Illmatic Arc_


	3. The World Is Yours

Two Months Later

* * *

Mario and Luigi limped back down into their basement apartment. "If we have to fix, ugh, Ms. Winterbotttom's toilet, one more time, I'm jumping off the roof." Luigi said. "That's the third time this month!"

Mario set his tool bag down, pretty exhausted himself. "Its because she likes you bro! I saw the way she was checking you out as you were working."

"Yeah, as _I_  was working. You were gone the whole time! Where were you?" Then Luigi noticed the marks running up and down Mario's body. "How did you get those bruises?"

"While you had the easy job of plumbing and being eye candy, I had to babysit her kids and that dog."

"The dog bit you?!" Luigi said in shock.

"I WISH these were from the dog!" Mario said exasperatedly as he melted onto the couch. "The damn kids used me as a punching bag! First they tied me up with the wire, then shot me with those airsoft guns, and when I finally broke free, two of them started biting me, and the other was choking me out. And the entire time, that dog would just not shut up. Yapping my ears off running around the apartment. It almost jumped out of the window because someone left it open."

Mario started counting the money. "Well you know what? It ain't all bad, at least she tips well. And now that I think about it, her husband did leave her with quite the fortune. Maybe you want to try to get with her."

"Yeah, you get the hot babe you dated in high school, I get the 50 year-old widow with three feral kids and an annoying dog. That seems quite right for you and me." He looked absolutely disgusted.

"Hold on, that's not true!" Mario said, putting the money away. "She's 47."

Luigi went over to the calendar. He crossed out another day. "It's our two month anniversary."

"Woo-hoo." Mario said from the back.

"Not woo-hoo. If you haven't noticed, we've been slowing down on business lately. We gotta get our names out there, expand the business."

"Well, we can't exactly do a TV spot."

"I know. I'm not sure what to do." Luigi ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sleep on it."

"Won't exactly sleep well with debt on my mind. I am exhausted though after dealing with Ms. Winterbottom. Yeah, I'll probably get some sleep." He saw Mario go towards the door. "And where exactly are you going at this hour of the night?"

"Gonna go meet my crack dealer," Mario replied. "We had a long day, and I'm just going out to relax and think. You get some rest. We ain't dead in the water yet."

Before he closed the door behind him, Mario said one last thing. "Besides, if things go really bad, you can always go back to Ms. Winterbotttom. I'm telling you, she wants that Green Thunder."

Walking through the borough with the dusk sky overhead, Mario's head was in the clouds. Luigi was right. They needed to do something different. Two guys in a small business in New York City wouldn't last long. The treadmill of a life of getting by was staring them dead in the face.

 _Luigi, what have I gotten you into this time?_ Mario didn't want to lead Luigi to failure, but it seems like all of it was going nowhere.  _We can't do this ourselves. Maybe I can ask Pauline for help._

There was a rustling to his side as he walked past an alley. Mario turned, reaching into his pocket for a switchblade.

A couple of stray cats hissed as someone swatted them away. They jumped onto some trash bags and bounded over the alley fence. The figure had their back turned to Mario. They were wearing a puffy black bomber jacket and dirty brown cargo pants with several holes ripped into it.

"Hey, you," Mario called you. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, turn around."

Mario kept his hands in his pockets, right hand firmly clenched on his still-sheathed knife. Hobos in New York were nothing to mess with. The wrong one would give you a disease or bite your face off. Potentially both.

"Don't hurt me. Please." The figure said as they slowly turned to face Mario.

"I don't plan on it." Mario looked around to see if anyone was looking at him. A little ways down the block some people were blasting music on a boombox. A woman was pushing a stroller up the street. On the other side of the streets, a group was just walking by.

Mario moved into the alley. "Take off the hood."

Taking a step back, the figure slowly removed the hood of the jacket. It was a kid. A scrawny boy. Didn't even have hair on his face, and it's not like he was getting a shave. He was a taller than Mario, but that wasn't saying much. About Luigi's height. Dirt and grime padded the sides of his face like makeup. Dust heavily sprinkled his black hair.

"You're just a kid." Mario said with surprise. "What the hell are doing here? Where are your parents?"

"I don't have parents." The boy replied.

_Well, I guess that's why he's here. Should have seen that coming._

"Are you a cop?" The kid asked.

"I'm not that lucky, and neither are you," Mario replied. Seemed like the kid still had at least most of his teeth. "You an addict, kid?"

"No."

"What's 13 x 7?"

"Ugh..." The kid paused to think. He might have been even more confused as to why Mario asked him this. "90?"

"Close enough," Mario muttered. "What's your name?"

" Mackenzie. Mackenzie Little."

"How about I just call you Mac?" Mario said.

"Okay. Whatever." Mac looked at him leerily. "What do you want?"

"I could use a cheap hand to help out with some work. You could use a place to stay and meals that don't come from a trash bag. Why don't we work something out?"

Mac took another step back. "Wh-Why should I trust you?"

 _Okay, he's smart enough to not just listen to random strangers. Good._  Mario thought. "Honestly, you shouldn't. I didn't even tell you what the work was. It's a plumbing business that just opened up a little while ago. Mario Bros. Plumbing. Maybe you've seen us, maybe you haven't. Doesn't really matter. What matters is, if you say no, I'll walk away, this conversation never happened, and we can both get on with our lives and probably never see each other again. But if you say yes, maybe you can do better for yourself than fighting off alley cats behind dumpsters. What do you say?"

Mac paused. He didn't trust this fast-talking stranger. Not a bit. But...fuck. It was hard always fighting off rats and he could have sworn the number of gang members on the streets at night were getting higher and they were getting harder to avoid...

"Fine. You got a deal." Mac said.

Mario kept a steadfast expression. Smiling now would only make Mac more suspicious. "Alright then," He nodded. "Come with me. My name's Mario. I'll be your boss from now on."

The pair moved side-by-side as they walked out of the alley back to the apartment. "Now, the first thing you're gonna do once we get back is shower," Mario said. "Because kid, you absolutely reek. The first thing  _I'm_  gonna do once we get back, is throw out your clothes because  _they_ absolutely reek. I'll get you some clean stuff for the night. And we can work all the details out later..."

* * *

Luigi woke up and got out of bed. Walking out of his room, he saw Mario standing next to someone over a printer.

"Mario, who is this?" Luigi asked, looking at the unfamiliar person. "And why is he wearing my clothes?" The guy had on a white tee shirt and green shorts with black flip flops.

"This," Mario said triumphantly, "This is our new employee."

"Our new employee?"

"Yeah."

"Where doe he live?"

"Oh he was a hobo. I found him in an alley a couple blocks from here."

"You brought a homeless person into our apartment?" Luigi said, anger slowly boiling.

"Relax, he's fine. No apparent drug or alcohol dependence, and nonviolent. He has a decent amount of teeth, and he's young. He's probably better than at least 85% of the hobos in New York. We got ourselves a steal Luigi."

 _Speaking of stealing..._  Luigi kept his eyes on this new guy. "Do you even know his name?"

"Of course I do! It's uh, uhh, uhhhhh-" Mario snapped his fingers to try to remember. "Kid, tell Luigi what your name is. It is your name after all."

"M-M-Mackenzie Little."

"There we go!" Mario said. It's Mac."

"Okay. How old are you, 'Mac'?" Luigi said.

"Fourteen." Was the weak reply.

"YOU HAVE A MINOR IN OUR APARTMENT?!" Luigi shouted, having had enough. "THIS IS PRACTICALLY KIDNAPPING!"

"Not only is he a homeless teen, but he's an orphan. One in thirty teens are homeless, Luigi. Technically, we are doing him a favor by employing him."

"Can't we just ship him off to an orphanage or something?"

"No, we're not doing that." Mario said, noticing Mac jumped at the word 'orphanage'.

"Where is he gonna sleep?" Luigi said.

"Here! We'll give him room and board. We don't even really need to pay him much, just feed him and put a roof over his head. He's cheap work. If we let him live here we can use him anytime we need it."

Mario turned back to the printer. "By the way, I know a way to get business up. Mac can put up flyers around here."

Luigi took a look at the flyer. "Do You Have Problems With Your Pipes? Is Your Water Running Right? Are All The Fittings Screwed On Tight? If They Aren't, Don't Despair! The Super Plumbers Will Be There! And There's No Pipe We Can't Repair!"

"I thought it was a bit cheesy, but I wanna have some fun with this," Mario said.

He gave Mac a stack of flyers, a stapler, and a 10 dollar bill. "Here. After you put the flyers up, get yourself some lunch."

After seeing Mac leave, Luigi turned to Mario. "How do you know he's not a thief? He could just be waiting to rob us blind! Hell, he could take that 10 you gave him, and run right off with it!" He said tensely. "And I didn't want to say this in front of him, but how could you do something like this, and not even consult me? I thought we were partners!"

"We are partners," Mario said. "I just made a decision without you. People in business do that all the time."

"Yeah. People might pick out colors for a flyer, by themselves. Or buy a new coffee maker. Or reorganize some things. They don't go out and bring in some kid from the streets and make them a new employee!"

"Luigi, we needed a to make a move, and I made it."

"How is employing a teenage hobo going to make our situation better? It's not like he knows anything about plumbing! If anything, it's even worse because now we have another mouth to feed and take care of!"

"We can teach him," Mario said. "Maybe next time with Ms. Winterbottom we won't feel drained if we have a third guy in tow."

"I just wish you had talked to me about this before you did it!" Luigi said. "I have a right be involved in this business just like you do."

Mario threw his hands up. "You're right, I'm sorry. Next time you want to make a big gut call, we'll do it. I'll let you hold this one over me, got it?"

"Deal," Luigi said.

Mario looked back out the window to see if Mac was really gone. "He'll be back. Besides, it was only a 10."

Mario took out a 50 from his wallet. He then proceeded to put it on the printer and scan it.

"What are you doing?!" Luigi said.

"Gonna test Mac," Mario replied. "Get the money jar that we used before we switched over to the locked box."

Confused, Luigi brought out the cleaned out Cheese Puff Jar that the two had used for money storage.

"I'm gonna fill this thing up with fake 50s and leave it out. If Mac leaves it be, he clean and he stays. If not, he's a thief and he goes.

"Oh, I get it now," Luigi says. "So he'd only be running around with counterfeit 50s!"

"Exactly." Mario yawned. "Now if you're done thinking I'm an idiot, I'm going to sleep."

Before he went to bed Mario looked at his brother. "And for the love of God, PLEASE don't mess this up. Don't give him any hints about it. If he asks what it is, just tell him and be done with it. You don't need to prod him or anything. Let him do whatever he is going to do. I'll say it again: Leave. Mac. Alone."

"Okay. I can do that." Luigi nodded. Then he thought of something else "What if someone robs him? Aren't we sorta responsible for him now?" He asked.

"Oh come on Luigi, who is gonna rob him? Look at him! That boy is so broke, that if someone try to rob him, they would just be practicing. Now I'm going to sleep."

"Alright. See you later Mario."

* * *

_"Whose world is this?"_

_"It's yours."_

_"It's mine. It's mine. It's mine._


	4. NY State Of Mind

Waking up, Mario blinked as the New York sunset got into his eyes.

"Welp, time to see what the kid did."

Unlocking his bedroom door. Mario stepped out to find Luigi laying on the couch, fast asleep.

"Luigi!" Mario snapped his fingers. "Get up!"

"W-W-W-What?" Luigi groggily came back to consciousness.

"Where's the kid at?"

"Oh, he's in the bathroom. He didn't take the money. I watched him for a few hours pretending to be asleep, then I actually fell asleep."

"Well, I'm glad he didn't take it!" Mario said, pissed. "I'm also glad he didn't knife your ass in your sleep. I hope he didn't take any of our food. Lemme check this damn fridge..."

"Knife me?" Luigi sat up, now with rapt attention. "I thought you said he was safe!"

"I  _assumed_ he was safe! The whole reason I had the jar there was to test him and find out! You gotta be smarter than that man. You can't fall asleep when someone that you don't know is in your house. Learn to protect ya neck." Mario opened the fridge and looked around. "Now that I'm looking inside I think we missing a few things..."

"Trust me, anything that was in there yesterday is in there now." Luigi called from the couch.

"Well, what was in here yesterday?" Mario said back.

"I don't know. But I know what wasn't in there." Luigi said.

"How is telling me what's not in here gonna help me find out anything?" Mario said.

"You're looking for food right? I know that's not gonna be in our fridge." Luigi answered.

"Oh haha, very funny!" Mario said, "You'd be looking stupid if he found out that he was taking our food. Take this seriously."

"I'm just saying, don't pin it on him if that fridge looks empty. That's because we haven't put anything in it. We po', remember?"

"'We po'?" Mario repeated, annoyed by Luigi's country accent.

"Yeah, we po'." Luigi said. "We can't even afford to finish our words. Thank God we aren't on Wheel of Fortune, because we could never afford a vowel. We'd go into debt right on stage. A, E, IOU $1,250 for that sentence alone, Pat. Hopefully they got Y on layaway because it isn't completely a vowel."

"Oh so now you wanna make jokes. Wouldn't be saying that if there was a fucking hole in your chest." Mario muttered.

FLUSH!

"Oh fuck, he's coming out." Mario said alarmed. "Luigi, act normal! Actually, that's impossible for you. Act like none of this happened. Just follow my lead."

Mario greeted Mac with a friendly smile as Mac walked out of the bathroom. "Hey kid, how you doing? Thanks for posting all of those flyers for us. You didn't run into any trouble did you?"

"No. I'm okay." Mac replied.

"Good. Good. Well, Luigi and I decided that since you are our new employee, we outta take a picture with you to celebrate this moment. C'mon, let's go outside. Luigi, get the camera."

Getting outside to the cool sunset, the three stood in front of Mario Brothers Plumbing, huddling together to fit into the picture...

"Say CHEESE!"

CLICK!

"Alright boys! good picture, good picture." Mario said.

As they walked back in, the phone started to ring.

"Mac, get that for me would you?" Mario said.

Mac sheepishly picked up the phone. "Hello? ... Yes this is Mario Brothers plumbing...hold a second, let me get your address..."

"If Mac doesn't know anything about plumbing, he would be our secretary." Luigi said to Mario as Mac wrote the caller's information down.

"Alright, see you soon." Mac hung up the phone.

Mario took the notebook Mac was writing on. "Alright, let's see where were heading off to...

I can't read a single thing on this piece of paper."

Luigi glanced at the notebook. The page was covered in chicken scratch, illegible marks were skewed across the paper. "Is... is that a 4 or a 9?"

"Is this a P or a D?"

"Is that s u or a y?

"Is that an n or an m?"

"Is that a c or an e?"

"Is that an h or a k?"

"Sorry, I don't write good." Mac admitted. "That's supposed to be 'Punch'"

"It is?" Mario and Luigi looked at all the letters again. "Oh NOW I see it." They both said aloud.

"Wait, 'Punch'?" Mario repeated. "Just where are we going anyhow?"

"The guys' name is Jerome Louis. He says he was at the Punch-Out boxing gym."

"Wait, Jerome Louis?  _Doc_  Louis? You just spoke to  _Doc Louis?_ "

"You know this guy Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Hell yeah I know who that guy is. Luigi, get the tools. We're going to lower Manhattan. ASAP."

* * *

"So this guy, Doc Louis, how do you know him?" Luigi asked as the group rode through the Manhattan borough.

"Oh, this man used to be the baddest boxer in the world. His uppercut, the Star Punch, could knock out anyone he stepped in the ring with. He was a multi-time world champion in the WVBA, the greatest there ever was, until he got retired by the current world champ, Bald Bull. Although he might not be world champion for much longer. There's this fight next weekend to determine the #1 contender for his title. It's Bald Bull's longtime rival Super Macho Man Randall Savages vs this undefeated rookie that's on an incredible tear through the WVBA. His real name is Tyson Michaels, but his ring name is... Mr. Dream? Mr. Sandman? Something like that."

"So, this is a real sports legend, huh?" Luigi said.

"I'm gonna see if he has any tapes of some of his fights that we can watch. Dude was absolutely incredible. They called him Doc because he could operate on people. Just picked them apart in the ring."

Mario looked up and saw a green boxing glove sign. "And here we are. 1984 Takeda Ave."

Parking the car, the three walked in and the first thing they saw was a boxing ring in the middle of the dimly lit front of the building.

"Oh good. You're here." They heard a voice say.

They turned to see a large man in a red track jacket walk over. He had a black mustache and was currently eating a chocolate bar.

"Hey, Doc Louis!" I'm a huge fan of yours!" Mario said, putting his hand out for a handshake.

"Why thank you, sonny." Doc was about to meet the handshake when he saw he had chocolate on his hands. He quickly wiped it on his track suit before shaking hands with Mario.

"Yes. We are truly in the presence of greatness." Luigi said. He turned to see a small mountain of chocolate candy wrappers in the trash can. "You sure love your sweets, don't you?"

"Eh, Dark chocolate helped me quit smoking. It was either obesity or lung cancer. I honestly like milk chocolate more. But I got used to dark after a while."

"So, what's the problem?" Mario asked.

"Something's wrong with the water pressure. I saw your flyer on the way home from watching an amateur fight, and decided to give you a call."

"Thanks, we'll get right on it. Let's go Luigi, we got a job to do."

Mario and Luigi went down to the boiler room, leaving Mac alone with Doc.

"So, you ain't a plumber with those two?" Doc asked.

"No. I think I'll just hang back here. I don't want to get in their way."

"Alright. Alright." Doc said, taking another bite of his chocolate bar. "So, how old are ya kid?"

"Fourteen."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I don't really know. I really don't have any goals."

"Say, why don't you come inside this ring for a moment, I wanna talk to you."

Mac slowly slid underneath the bottom rope into the ring, making sure he stayed on the ropes in order to dart out at a seconds notice

"You know anything about boxing, kid?" Doc asked.

"N-N-no. Other than that you were a great boxer. But that's only because Mario told me."

"Alright, that's a start. That's a start." Doc started pacing around the ring. "You know, after I retired, I opened up this boxing gym in order to find the next great champion of boxing. Dozens would come to this gym to train under me, a few even graduated and would hold some small titles over a number of minor promotions. But none of them could ever make it big. And over time, it all petered out. Now people only come in here for a workout, a pipe dream thrill ride, or a little self-defense. Nothing permanent."

Doc stopped and leaned over on the ropes. "You watching the fight next weekend? It's a couple of big boys going at it to be the #1 contender. You know, when the WVBA was formed, its gimmick was that it would ban weight classes. Its motto that everything was skill based. 'Body won't determine you from being world champion, skill will. And for a while, it was like that. We had tons of different guys in different classes carry the world strap. But oh, sooner or later, the giants started to win out, and the weight classes took their spots on the championship totem pole. But you know, every once in a while, a guy comes along and bucks the trend."

Doc took a bite of his chocolate bar. "A while back, while I was champ, I met Jake the Snake. Guy was about your size, he had boxed all over the world, being champion of his weight class everywhere he went. Then, he came to the WVBA, and he beat every bigger guy they sent his way en route to yours truly, and he knocked them all down. And then, came the championship bout."

Doc finished his chocolate, crumpling the wrapper into a little ball. "That had to be one of the hardest fights I was ever in. That man had a certain special talent, a talent that made him one tough customer."

"What was it?" Mac asked.

WOOSH! The balled up wrapper came flying at Mac's head like a dart. Mac barely moved his head to the side to avoid it, and watched as it landed on the ground.

"The man could dodge." Doc said, looking at Mac's stunned expression. "When you get so used to fighting giants that are as big as you, a small and quick target could wreck you more than you'd think. They say every boxer has a plan until they get punched in the mouth, well you gotta punch them in the mouth first. And against Jake... I could barely touch him. Kid danced around me all night long. Let me get a recording of the fight."

Doc went into the back and came back out with a VHS tape. Popping it into the TV, Doc got back in the ring and watched his old match.

Mac was stunned at how great Doc's in-ring physique was. Standing in that ring with the prestigious WVBA World Championship over his shoulder, Doc Louis was a mountain of a man. And standing in the ring with him was someone who looked like a child compared to Doc. His whole body was cast in Doc's shadow.  _Jake the Snake._  Mac assumed.

As soon as the bell rung. Doc tried to bear down on Jake, rushing at him with quick and heavy jabs, and hooks. To Mac's amazement, Jake dodged them all, and countered with a solid right cross to Doc's chin, stopping Doc in his tracks.

"I see what you mean."

"If he had been in his prime, there would have been a new world champion." Doc commented. "Quick as a hiccup and even more of a pain to deal with."

"So how did you beat him?"

"It was a few things. First of all, all the years of fighting took their toll on him. As soon as I could get in a few blows, he was on cool down for the rest of the round. He didn't have the knockout punch that could put people down for the count. He just didn't have it in him to put me down, and I didn't have it in me to stay down. Also, he was a counter-puncher. So I decided to go on the defense and let him come to me. I threw a few feints in there, and I managed to wear him down just enough to get the decision my way. You see, in boxing, if you want to be the champ you gotta be 3 things: Tough, Smart, and Accurate. You got to be the TSA. And no one likes the TSA. But still, Jake the Snake was a tough customer. I wonder how tough you could be kid."

"Wait a second, you think  _I_ could be a good boxer?" Mac asked.

"Anyone could be a good boxer with the right training and coaching. How much you weigh kid? I bet I got some gloves in the back that could fit right on you."

"Like a little over 100 pounds."

"Alright, I'll see if I can get you in a 10 oz. I'll be right back."

Mac watched in disbelief as Doc went to go get Mac boxing gloves.  _Is he serious? Does he seriously think that I have any potential at all?_

Mac looked back over to the TV and watched the fight. The world champion Doc Louis had been put into the corner by a man half his size.  _That could never be me..._

"Alright kid! I got the gloves!" Mac turned to see Doc coming back with two green gloves. "Get out of the ring and walk over to the punching bag over there."

Little Mac looked over to a white punching bag outside the ring. This seemed crazy, but he wasn't going to make someone as big as Doc mad. Mac stepped out of the ring and onto the floor.

"Let me just get these gloves on ya...there we go." Doc padded the gloves. "Some people think that gloves are supposed to protect the face. They actually protect the fists, the face got nothing to do with it. Now, come on, set your feet. Balance and footwork is everything to a boxer, especially to a small one like you. Keep your lead foot in front of your head. Stay on the balls of your feet. Now, I'm going to show you how to throw a jab."

Setting his feet, Doc put his hands up, and threw a rocket of a punch, shaking the punching bag and viciously rattling its chain. It sounded like a shotgun had gone off in the room. "Make sure to snap your punch. Rotate your arm. Now, do a jab!"

Mac went for the jab and swung with all of his might, connecting with the punching bag squared in the middle... and barely pushing it back.

"Good, good." Doc said, not seeing Mac's disappointed face. "Now do it again."

Mac punched again, his fist smacking the bag dead center, but not able to have the blasting effect Doc had.

"Keep it up. Try using your left sometime."

Mac kept punching again and again, growing more frustrated with every punch. He finally stepped into a punch and was able to knock the punching bag back.

WHAM!

The punching bag came sailing back and smacked Mac in the face, knocking him over.

"Woah woah woah, slow your road kid!" Doc said. "You can't just step into a punch on a bag like this. Hitting a bag is about technique, not about how hard you can hit it. It's not even supposed to hit back! Just focus on getting your form down, got it?" He helped Mac back up to his feet."

"Alright Mr. Louis, we fixed the problem." Mario and Luigi came back. "Your pipes got a few leaks in them and some rust, we patched them up. and got the rust out."

Mario saw the two at the punching bag and paused. "What's going on here?"

"Oh sorry, I was just working the bag with him. You mind showing me where the leaks at?"

"Yeah sure. Right this way." Mario lead Doc back to the boiler room and pointed around the room at a few pipes. "The leaks were here, here, here, and here. We put some rubber sealant on the trouble spots. And on that note, I would check around outside for any damage. You might want to replace a few things before it starts to snow."

"Alright, thanks." Doc got out his wallet. "So how much I owe you?"

"For a job like this? I'd say eighty dollars is fair."

"I'll make it an even hundred. There you go." Doc slapped the hundred dollar bill in Mario's hand.

"Thanks for the tip."

"Don't mention it. Good, fast service." Doc turned his head back to the lobby. "Say, that kid in there, you mind if I train him?"

"You mean Mac?" Mario said in surprise. "Why?"

"I think he could be a real good boxer someday. He just needs the right trainer."

"Um.. I don't know man. I don't think I could afford it."

"I'll train him for free. Just bring him to the gym."

"You'd do that?"

"It's not like I'm getting a lot of traffic nowadays, I'll take on anyone I can get."

 _Even if I'm only paying for gas, that adds up over time._  Mario thought to himself,  _It takes a half hour to get here, and I'm not trying to miss clients by being away from work and the house for an hour._ _But still, boxers can make a lot of money. And with Doc Louis supporting him, Mac is going to get opportunities. This could be a big payday down the line..._

"It's a deal." Mario said. "When should I bring him in?"

"5:30 from tomorrow morning and on. It's better to work out in the beginning of the day."

"Alright see you in the morning." Walking back out to the front, Mario called out to Luigi and Mac. "Hey boys! Great news!

* * *

"I still can't believe you signed him up to be a boxer!" Luigi said in the car as they crossed the bridge.

"First of all, I did. Second of all, it's decided. Third of all, shut up."

"But WHY? Do you see all the blows to the head boxers take? You might as well turn his brain into oatmeal."

"Have you seen the kid's writing? It's not like we'll be missing much."

"Are you serious right now? I know you're a boxing junkie, but if you want more boxing in your life, you should do it yourself."

"Oh, so now it's about my ego."

"When is it not?"

"Since you want to be an ass about this, let me tell you why we are doing this."

"Go ahead, enlighten me oh great Mario."

"Do you know how much the Super Macho Man vs Tyson Micheals fight is going to be? They say the loser is going to get $65 million. $65 million just to get knocked out. And it's not even a title match! It's for the #1 contender. In 60  _minutes_ , two men are going to make far money than either of us will ever make our entire  _lives._ Do you understand that?"

"Yes. Maio, I understand."

"Now, Doc Louis used to be in the kinds of fights. Making millions of dollars. He was once considered to be the literal best, in, the, world. The best in the world. Billions of people on the planet, and he was a better boxer than all of them. He wasn't just  _a_  boxer, he was  _the_ boxer. If he sees  _anything,_  and I mean  _anything_  in Mac, we should pay attention to it. This isn't some community gym leader guy, this is someone a legitimate contendership to being the greatest boxer of all time. And you just want to ignore that."

"I'm just saying that maybe it should be Mac's choice as to what he wants to be. Whether or not he wants to do this. He told me in the lobby he didn't want to do this."

"Really now?" Mario looked at Mac with his rear-view mirror, who had been hiding in the backseat the entire time. "You don't want to do this kid?"

"I-I-I don't think I can." Mac sheepishly replied. "I could barely move the bag, and when I did, it knocked me on the ground. I don't think I'm cut out for this."

"Let me tell you something kid: if Doc Louis thinks that you can be a good boxer, you can be a good boxer."

"And without a second thought, you just sign him up."

"Yeah, I don't miss opportunities Luigi, especially ones that fall right into my lap. I'm a businessman."

"Oh, so this is about money? You're gonna pimp a kid out in hopes that he might one day make you a profit?"

"Yeah, yeah it is. And you want to know why?" Mario white knuckled the steeing wheel. "Because opportunities like this only come around once in a lifetime. If both of you are too dumb to see it, this could be Mac's big break. You know what we are going to do tomorrow Luigi? We are going to get out of bed, we are going to sit by the phone and wait for calls, we are going to run our asses around town, we are going to make a little money, we are going to home, we are going to go to sleep, and the only thing that that seperates tomorrow from any other day is is that we are going to have to decide to get the Whopper or the McRib. We could spend our entire lives doing this, and nothing may ever change. We might never build a company, we might never be famous. All we got is a shithole apartment and that might be all of what we amount to. But if we put Mac on Doc's training, maybe he can do something. Even if he never makes $65 million. Just something. Something to stay off the street. Something to get out of that shithole apartment. I know we might be grapsing at straws, but I'm barking up every tree in the damn forest for better or for worst. At least someone in this car gets to be something. Something more than just a goddamn plumber. Now do you see why we are doing this?!"

Luigi paused for a second, then looked at his brother. Just looked. Mario never looked this tired. It hadn't occured to Luigi before, but Mario rarely took naps like today. Mario always had the 'sleep when I'm dead mentality.' Mario always had to do something. Always moving, always thinking. But over the past few weeks, Mario started napping. More, and more, and more.

"Spark's gone, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about now?"

"When you first talked about being a plumber, you were so excited. You were talking about building an empire, about making a fortune, how the Mario brothers would go downin history... and now, we're selling a kid out to some fat old dude hoping he makes it. This whole plumbing thing hasn't gone the way you thought it would, did it?"

"...No. No it hasn't."

Luigi yawned. "Alright, let's ride this train and see where it goes. But you're the one who is gonna take him and pick him up."

"Good. Mac, were're getting up at 4:45. Be ready." Mario said. "And I want you to be respectful of this man. He doing all of this for free, so you better give this your all, got it?"

Mac simply nodded.

"And if it doesn't work out, he can always be a plumber with us. So I guess it is low-risk." Luigi said. "We need to do more low-risk stuff often."

The three of them rode in silence for the rest of the way home, each lost to their own thoughts.

* * *

_"I never sleep, 'cause sleep is the cousin of death. I lay puzzle as I backtrack to earlier times. Nothing's equivalent to the New York state of mind."_


	5. Halftime

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Mario turned off the alarm. 4:30 A.M.

"What the hell?" Luigi said, groggily. "Why are we up at this hour again? It's so late it's early."

"I'm taking Mac to Doc's. Go back to sleep."

Getting out of bed, Mario walked into the living room and saw Mac lying on the couch. "Kid, wake up. It's time to head out."

Slowly, Mac crawled out of bed and got dressed. "What are we having for breakfast?"

"Oxygen. It's pretty much the only thing we can afford."

"Are-Are you serious? I can't eat anything?"

"You shouldn't eat before working out anyway. So you can lose weight." Mario responded. "I'm doing you a favor."

"You betta feed that boy!" He heard a voice yell from the bedroom. "There's an apple in there kid, you can have it!"

"He doesn't need it. He has to burn fat!" Mario shouted back at his brother.

"What fat? Have you actually seen that kid? I didn't know bone density counted as fat."

"Ever hear of something called skinny fat?"

"I know you haven't! All you got is fat fat."

"I thought you was supposed to be so tired. Stay outta my business!" Mario turned back to Mac. "You can have the apple kid, just make it quick."

* * *

"You know, you should really be more excited." Mario said as they rode across the empty Brooklyn Bridge. "This guy is a legend of the industry. And he's training you for free, with intensive 1 on 1 mentorship. People would kill for things like this."

"I just don't think I got what it takes, Mario."

"Look man. Can you at least to make this work? I know this shit is sudden, but sometimes, you can't look before you leap. Ya gotta do both at the same time. And trust me, you don't want this opportunity to haunt you later in the future by not giving it your all."

Coming to a stop in front of the Punch-Out Gym, Mario gave Mac a wave good-bye. "Just call me when you two are finished. I'll come get you when I can. Good luck kid."

Walking into the gym, Mac found that Doc was already ready for him. "Morning kid!" Doc said, stepping away from the punching bag. "I got a few presents for ya. Look in the ring."

Sliding into the ring, Mac saw a black muscle shirt, green shirts, and long black and white shoes. "Is all of this supposed to be my workout gear?"

"Yep! Try them on, see how it fits. Lockers are over there."

* * *

After changing clothes, Mac and Doc did a brief stretch to loosen up. "You wanna make sure you stretch every time before you train!" Doc said, bent over as he tried to touch his toes. "You don't want to pull or tear anything because you didn't warm up properly. And besides, stretching increases flexibility, and flexibility increases you punch reach."

Getting up, Doc turned to Mac. "Alright, I know a lot of people say the most important part of boxing training is good sparring, but the real most important thing is stamina. You have to have wind. If you have wind, you can train longer and train harder, and that's going to show when you step into the ring for your first fight. Now I'd normally take you down by the water so you can get a good look at Lady Liberty, but I ain't going outside in Manhattan at 6 in the morning. So for right now, here's a jump rope."

Doc took a bite of his chocolate bar and sat in his chair. "Go at a decent pace. Challenge yourself, but don't try to burn yourself out. This is ain't no sprint Mac baby, this is a marathon, and you're just getting off of the starting line. Let's go."

Mac took a deep breath, then started jumping rope. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-1,

The rope caught the end of his foot, stopping him.

"Alright, good warm-up." Doc said, taking note of Mac's moderately-fast breathing. Doc decided to let Mac catch his breath for the time being. "Pause for a second, then keep it going."

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-1,

His foot caught the rope again.

"If you need help, keep your eyes on the rope. If you're maintaining a steady pace, you should be able to see it coming and you can time your jump."

_Okay._  Mac thought.  _Keep your eyes on the rope._ 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-2,

His foot caught the rope again.

Doc nodded his head at the improvement. "I just noticed something else; jump on the balls of your feet. Your heels should never touch the ground. When you jump rope, you're working out your calves. Keeping off you heel helps work our of your calves."

_Balls of my feet. Got it._  Sweat started forming on Mac's forehead. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-1,

His foot caught the rope again.

"Get used to jump-roping the right way. Go a little bit slower if you have to. Get the form down."

Mac was starting to breathe heavy. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-1,

His foot caught the rope again.

"Keep it up Mac."

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-2,

His foot caught the rope again.

"There you go. You're getting the hang of it."

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-2,

His foot caught the rope again.

"This time, go faster." Doc said.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-2,

His foot caught the rope again.

"Alright, that's enough for now." Doc said, getting up and handing Mac a towel. "Good work kid. Take 5 and we'll get back with it."

"Thanks...a...lot." Mac said in-between gasps of breath, sweat dripping from his head. "So... how long until my first fight?"

"Anywhere from 2 months to 3 years."

"This could take  _years?!_ " Mac exclaimed.

"It depends on a few things. How regularly do you train, how hard do you train, how long do you train for, what is your training like, how natural does everything come to you, and what your diet is like. I suggest keeping cheeseburgers out of your gloves."

"But still...  _years?_ "

"You want to be prepared for the first time you step into that ring. If you need a decade to win, well then that's what you gotta do. Boxing isn't just a hobby, it isn't just a career, it's a  _life._  But if you want to get your training done over with fast, you need to get a move on."

"Let's just go to what's next." Mac groaned.

"Push-ups! Get down on the ground and start working your upper body now! Keep your body straight and even."

Getting parallel with the ground, Mac started pushing his body up and down over the floor. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-1,

He crumbled over the ground in the heap, out of breath.

"Wanna know the secret to push-ups? Breathing." Doc said. "First of all, keep your head up and look forward. That opens the throat for your breathing. Second of all, when you do push-ups: inhale going down and exhale going up. Try it again now."

Repositioning himself, Mac started another rep.  _Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale._ 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-2,

He fell back on the floor, arms screaming for rest.

"See what I mean? Now that's a lot better. Take a few minutes." Doc gave him some water. "We'll go back and forth between push-ups and jump rope for the rest of the day. Another hour and a half or so. This is your conditioning training, and it's just as more important as technique training. Don't stress over it kid. You got no fat on you, you don't drink, and you don't smoke. Perfectly healthy with good potential to be molded into something great. It's just Day 1. You'll make it someday if you keep at it. I just know it."

* * *

As Mac walked down the street after his training, he looked into a store window at the clock. 8:35 AM. He went over to a payphone and called back to the apartment.

"...Hello?" Mario's voice came over the phone.

"Mario, I'm done with my training for the today. Come pick me up."

"Yeah sorry, I got to run and do a job in Queens. The flyers you put up are bringing people in. It might be a few hours before I can get to you. Honestly, I could be busy all day. Can you walk back?"

"Yeah... I guess. But that's kind of a long walk, man. And I'm already feeling sore."

"You could use the exercise anyway. I'll leave a key taped to the side of the building. I'll see you later."

"See you." Mac said, hanging up with a groan. His body was way to tired to walk.  _Well, at least Doc gave me something to eat._

He looked up at the morning sky as he began his walk home.  _Day 1 is over. Wonder where this is gonna take me._

* * *

_"It's halftime. This is how it feel. Check it out, how it feel."_


	6. Represent

 

Two Weeks Later

* * *

Pauline walked into the apartment, carrying Chinese take-out. "Hey, guys! I got you your food."

"Thanks. I am starving." Mario got the paper plates ready. "That was a day of WORK! Whew! I'll tell ya, today was a long day. Thank God Mac's writing has been getting better because, with all of those calls, we would have forgotten everything real quick."

"Don't remind me. My bones are still aching." Luigi started washing his hands. "What do you got to eat?"

"Let's see here," Pauline started rummaging through the bag. "I got Beef and Broccoli in here..."

"That goes to the kid." Mario turned his head to Mac, who was sitting on the couch watching the Yankees game. "Got your food. If you don't eat it, one of us will." He turned back to Pauline. "What else ya got?"

"I got brown rice and scrambled egg, fried rice and vegetables, fried egg rolls, dumplings, General Tso's Chicken, and spare ribs. And I got fortune cookies."

"All the good stuff. Let's eat."

Sitting on the couch to eat, Mario gave Pauline a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for feeding us, by the way."

"Your breath smells like eggrolls," Pauling said, sitting on his lap as she ate her rice. "You remember what tomorrow is, right?"

"It's Sunday, right?"

"And what  _about_ Sunday?"

"Uh... the Jets-Giants game on primetime?"

"We have lunch with my parents at two. This is to make a good impression on them."

"Ohhh, that's  _tomorrow._ " Mario realized. "So, what are we going to do?"

"First of all, we are going to make sure you have your clothes ready. What do you get?"

"Polo shirt and khakis with a jacket. I got it."

"Now we have to practice what you're going to say."

"Um... 'Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Ladee. It's great to meet you again. You have a really fine daughter.'"

"Ugh. That is just waiting to be blown up by my dad with something like 'What do you mean fine? Are you only dating my daughter for her looks?'"

"Goddamnit, your right." Mario sighed. "So what now?"

"We're going back to my apartment. We can spend all night practicing."

"Sure. I want to get this right just as much as you do."

 _He just wants to go back to her place so he can get laid._  Luigi thought as Mario finished his food.

"If you let me stay overnight at your place, we can spend tomorrow morning getting ready too."

"That sounds like a good idea! Go get your clothes." Pauline said.

Mario quickly hopped up and got his clothes ready as Pauline finished her meal. "Just to make sure, you speak Italian right? My parents speak it too and I want you to start being able to converse with them. They speak Italian a lot and I can't really follow along whenever the speak Italian. I forget the words since I don't always speak it. "

"Yeah sorry, I don't know it. I'll brush up on it sometime." Mario came back, clothes in hand.

Pauline stood up and got her keys. "We're leaving boys, see you tomorrow."

"Anything left in the bag is yours," Mario called out to them. "I should be back around 5 or so. This apartment better stays the same from when I left it. See you guys later. Oh, by the way, make sure you take Mac to Doc's tomorrow Luigi. Mac can walk home like normal."

"See you," Luigi said in-between bites of vegetables. "Have fun."

"Bye Mario," Mac said as he popped an eggroll into his mouth. "Wait, before I go, I wanna crack open a fortune cookie." Pulling out a fortune cookie from the bag, Mario cracked it open. "The road to happiness has many different paths. Don't be afraid to go in a strange route." He stuffed it in his pocket. "Ehh whatever. Let's go, Pauline."

"That date is either going to go super or awful," Luigi said. "There is no in-between."

"You really think so?" Mac asked.

"Trust me, you just don't know."

* * *

The Next Day

"We have an hour before we meet my parents for lunch," Pauline said as she checked how she looked in her red dress in the mirror.

"Should I tell them about what happened last night?" Mario said as he finished tying on his red tie.

"I swear to God I'm going to smack you if you say anything like that." She replied as she put on lipstick. "Do you remember what to say?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Alright, I'm dressed. Are you ready Mario?"

Ready as in dressed? Or ready for your parents?"

"Preferably both."

"Well I'm dressed, that's a start."

"We'll work from there. Grab my keys, let's go."

* * *

"Listen, I know that my parents can be a bit rough, but I'm sure we can work it out. Who knows? Maybe they'll grow on you."

"Oh, they'll grow on me; like a fungus."

Pauline elbowed him as she drove through Brooklyn Heights. "Watch it. Those are still my parents you're talking about."

"Yeah? Well, I'm a human being we're talking about. I deserve more respect. I never treated you wrong a day in my life, and this is the thanks I get? I don't even know why I'm still trying to appease them; they don't like me, and they never will like me. I can go on a hundred of these dates with your parents, and it won't change a damn thing. This isn't gonna work."

"So you won't even try?" She gave him a hurt look. Was she not worth Mario trying to get along with her parents? "I want you three to get along. Is that so much to ask?"

"You act like this is the first time! I've met your parent's dozens of times, they're the ones not trying! And I don't know why they have to be so difficult! Well, actually I do: I'm a poor piece of shit. But your parents don't have to undermine me every chance they get."

"Listen, even if they don't like you, I like you. You're not dating them, you're dating me. And guess what? I like you." She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"If that's the case, I wouldn't be meeting them for lunch. And don't worry, I like you too. That's why I haven't complained too much, or ever popped off at your parents. Here's the place now."

Parking the Biturbo Maserati, the two got out of the car and looked at the sign, a woman sitting on the throne. "Yep, this is the Queen all right," Mario muttered. "Let's get this shitshow over with."

"I bet my parents are already inside. They love being early. C'mon lets go meet them."

Stepping inside, Mario looked around at the fancy all-white interior.  _Not bad. Not bad. The real fancy spot they picked here._

Pauline tugged on his arm. "Look! There they are over there!" The two walked over to see Pauline's parents already at the table. "Mom, Dad, it's great to see you guys." Mr. Ladee was wearing an Armani topcoat. His wife was wearing a royal purple dress.

 _"Vi è la strada sporca rat ho imparato a conoscere."_ Mrs. Ladee said as they came over. "Well hello, sweetie! It's nice to see you too." She looked over at Pauline's date. "Mario."

 _"Che cosa è l'e spressione? È possibile lucidare una merda, ma alla fine della giornata è ancora una merda."_ Her husband replied.

_"Il raccordo che ora è un idraulico. Scommetto che egli ancora odori."_

_"Non prendertela essendo un idraulico per quella pizza!"_ The two started cracking up. "Sorry, Pauline. Just this one thing that happened at work yesterday. I'll tell us about it later."

The waiter came over, passing out menus. "Hello, and welcome to the Queen. What can I get for you on this fine day?"

Mario started combing through the list. "I'll keep it simple: Spaghetti and Meatballs."

"I'll take the Ceasar Salad." Mrs. Ladee said.

Pauline thought it over for a second. "Hmmm...Calamari Fritté for me please."

"Chicken Parmesan please, thank you. And water for the whole table." Mr. Ladee put down his menu.

"Excellent choices. I shall return with your food shortly."

Mario decided to kick the discussion off at the table. "So, how is everybody doing tonight?"

"Fine." Mrs. Ladee replied. "Mario, how has your 'business' as a plumber coming along?"

"Oh, it's coming along fine. We have a new employee, so I'm happy to say that the business is growing."

"Ah yes, one employee. One at a time. Atta boy."

Well, thank you for such kind words. Truly, your many years overseeing in real estate have given you the grace of a swan."

"As happy as I am that you are keeping on with your business, you could use a few tips in business."

"I'll just leave the two of you alone." Mrs. Ladee took her Prada handbag with her to the restroom.

"Oh! I'll go with you." Pauline stood up and accompanied her mother.  _This will be a great time for Mario and Daddy to get along._

 _This is certainly different._ Mario thought. "So, what did you have-"

"Listen, sonny, since we are both men of business, I'll make you a deal." Mr. Ladee got out his checkbook. "I will write you a check for 10 thousand dollars. 10k, right now, at this table, if you agree to break up with my daughter. Easiest 10 grand you will ever make. So do us all a favor, and take the money." He put the check on the table and slid it towards Mario, right in front of him. "It's right there."

Mario paused, and looked at the check. He didn't say anything at all, he just stared at it. Started at 10 thousand dollars right in front of him for the taking. Pauline was a great gal, but how could he resist that? They could do so much with an extra $10,000 in the bank... between his brother and his girlfriend, there was really on one choice he could make.  _Why, why did it have to come to this?_ Mario thought to himself as his eyes began to water.  _I tried so hard._

The waiter came back to the table. "Here is your order." He put Mario's pasta and Giovanni's sandwich in front of them, then promptly walked off.

"Y-Y-Y-ou knows," he silently spoke in a broken, frail voice. "I bet they make some good pasta here, I'll tell you that." With his fingers trembling, Mario lifted the fork to his mouth, only to miss and get pasta sauce all over his cheek.

"O-O-Oh. How childish of me." His eyes signaled an imminent breakdown. "Here, let me get a napkin..."

Reaching out to the napkins, Mario grabbed the check and wiped his mouth with it, covering the note in pasta sauce. Without even blinking, he looked Giovanni Ladee right in the eyes as he slowly tore the checkup.

"There. I indulged you long enough. That's more than what you ever did for me." He blew the shredded paper back into Giovanni's sandwich. "Let's talk for a second pops."

With a calm, burning rage, he leaned in. "First of all, I want to say that I was a nice plan: Invite us for lunch and say that you want to talk and spend some time together, then have your wife distract Pauline and take her into the bathroom while you sit here and bribe me. Bait-N-Switch, Divide and Conquer, whatever you want to call it, it worked to perfection, and as disgusted as I am by you and your wife, I will say that I am impressed by your planning."

Giovanni's blood began to boil. He was on the verge of yelling. He stood up. "How dare you speak to my wife that way? You-"

"I swear to God that if you interrupt me one more time, I will reach across this table and smack you in front of all of these people," Mario said, not raising his voice in the slightest. "Now wouldn't that be a headline: Giovanni Ladee smacked at Queen's restaurant by daughter's boyfriend! Couldn't finish the meal because he got the taste slapped out of his mouth!"

Giovanni paused, shocked that this was how he was being spoken to, but he sat back down.

"So let's talk about where you went wrong." Mario leaned back and popped a meatball in his mouth. "First of all, 10 grand, seriously? That's how much you offer someone to break up with your daughter? You made more than that in the time it took you to come up with this plan. I know you think that little of me, but damn man, we are talking about your daughter. If you were going to bribe me, at least start in the millions. Anywhere from 1 to 10 mil, that's acceptable. But 10 grand? Is that all you are ready to give? But I guess when you are so focused on degrading me, you would toss peanuts my way and expect me to take the money and run. And since we are talking about peanuts, let's address the elephant in the room. Why you really don't like me."

Mario leaned in again. "Now, for your wife, she just doesn't like me because I'm a lowly street rat. It's the same for you, but for you Giovanni, it's strategic. Now, at first, I was just a toy in your eyes. Someone that your daughter could date, get the experience of having a relationship with. But as the years wore on, you've become more and more worried. She keeps clinging to this one guy. And if he can hang around like this, maybe he can con your innocent little girl into marriage. And I know it terrifies you and your wife. I know it keeps you up at night. Because it can happen. Why oh why won't your Pauline move on from this random loser? She can do way better."

Mario's voice softened. "And you know what? I agree."

Giovanni gave him a look of surprise. "You-You do?"

"Yeah, it might be hard to believe, but I agree with you. She can so way better than me. Beautiful. Rich. Educated. Dedicated. Aristocratically B.R.E.D. just right for success. She can do anything she wants, and she can have anyone she wants. And that is why I understand why you are doing all of this. But you have to understand, I'm not sticking around to your daughter for the money. I'm doing it because she is a wonderful person. Because of women that Pauline are few and far in-between. I mean, look at all the success, fame, and money you made, and look who  _you_  got stuck with."

Seeing Mr. Ladee's enraged face made Mario stifle a laugh. "I'm sorry for that one. That wasn't needed. Lord forgive me. But back to the point... I understand why you'd be nervous, you want to protect the family assets. So that is why, I honestly, honestly don't blame you. And, if I'm truly honest, I almost feel bad for you two."

Mario paused, and looked down at the table. "Almost."

In a flash, Mario grabbed the knife and held the point and Giovanni's throat from across the table. "That doesn't mean that I wouldn't beat your ass here and now in front of a live audience if I had any chance of getting away with it." He said in cold fury. "Because let's get into what you  _really_  don't want to talk about."

Dropping the knife, Mario set his hands and elbows on the table. "Now, you figure that If I marry Pauline, which is becoming a more reasonable prospect by the day, I don't just become your son-in-law; I become your  _heir_. Me. Some shitboy plumber gets the Ladee empire. All the homes, complexes, buildings, condos, every last drop goes to me. What the hell could I possibly know about running a worldwide conglomerate? Nothing. Straight up nothing. Now you want Pauline to marry a guy who's lived his life around money like Pauline did. You want her to not just have a husband, but a business partner. It's a cold, cruel world out there, and someone is always trying to screw you over on a deal. That's why you want someone to help Pauline out. Someone to carry on your empire, your legacy. What would I do with it? You think I'd probably sell it off at the highest bidder. Your life's work sold away in 10 minutes. Decades of effort, close calls, blood, sweat, tears, the whole shebang, gone in a handshake. Then I'd pocket the money and live the rest of my life without having to lift a finger. It would be the ultimate insult.

Well, allow me to put your mind at ease. I don't want your fucking money. I didn't need it then, and I don't need it now. Not to say that I wouldn't take it if it fell into my lap, but I'm not going around doing my daily business plotting to steal the Ladee fortune. And I'm not going to say that I'm going to take your empire from you. Because it's not my choice, and it's not your choice either. Its Pauline's choice. Stop trying to control your daughter. This is her life, not yours. It's her decisions. You raised her to be her own person; now let her fucking be her own person. Now, you and I going to get through the rest of this shit like we are normal, behaved, adults. Do you understand me?"

Mr. Ladee gulped and nodded.

"Oh, and one last thing:  _L'italiano è la mia prima lingua figlio di puttana."_

* * *

Oh, you're back!" Luigi said as Mario and Pauline walked back into the apartment.

"Yeah, it was great!" Pauline said, giving Mario a kiss. "Daddy is really starting to like Mario!"

"Well you know, my charm works on everyone sooner or later."

"See? I told you today was going to be great."

"I can't lie, you were right."

"I'm so glad we made this progress, it's almost like you two were father and son! Isn't that great?"

"Sure is."

"Well, I have to head home. See you guys later!"

"Bye Pauline. Have a nice day." Mario gave her another kiss, and she was out of the door, closing it behind her.

"That sounds like you had a good time; what did you do?"

"I had to grab the old man by his wrinkly old ballsack." Mario plopped down on the couch. "Don't think the two are really gonna piss me off anymore."

"Or it could escalate when you least expect it, resulting in horrible consequences."

"That too. Ugh, I need a beer."

"We don't drink remember? We can't afford alcohol dependence."

"I hate it when your right." Mario looked around. "Say, where's the kid?"

"Uh... um... Mac's asleep. Yeah! He was really, really tired after all of that training today! Man, he was so beat. He's asleep in our room. Don't worry, he's sleeping in my bed. You know what? We should go out, get something to eat! C'mon, I'll pay for it!" Luigi started yanking on Mario's arm.

"Luigi, I just came home from a restaurant. I am no hungry whatsoever."

"Then we should go for a walk! It's nice this time of year. Besides, you could stand to lose a few pounds."

"Chill man!" Mario grabbed onto the couch as Luigi tried to pull him away. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you trying to get me out of the house so suddenly?"

"Luigi! I'm back!" Mac came through the door, holding some bags. "I got the stuff! Mario isn't back is he-oh."

Mario looked at Mac, then turned to Luigi's horrified expression. Wrenching his arm free of Luigi's grasp, he stood up. "What did you guys do while I was gone?"

"Well, heh, we uh, it's a funny story, really." Luigi started to explain.

Snatching the bags from Mac, Mario peered inside. "Kibble and duck pellets? Why the hell did you guys buy-"

There was a banging from inside the door to Mario's room. "WOOF!"

Mario jumped, then looked at the two. "I swear to god..."

Opening the door, he found a dog and a duck at his feet. "QUACK!"

* * *

_"Could use a gun son, but fuck being the wanted man."_


	7. One Time 4 Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUACK!

"So let me get this straight." Mario started pacing around the apartment. Luigi and Mac sat on the couch, with Mac look nervous and Luigi looking terrified. "I leave for one day. ONE!" he raised his finger for extra emphasis. "And in-between last night and right now, you two find this dog and duck duo, decided to adopt them, and go get food for them?"

Luigi gulped. "...Yes."

Mario took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll bite: how?"

"I was walking home from training with Doc, and the two followed me. I couldn't get rid of them, sorry." Mac answered.

"I couldn't get rid of them either! They are just such poor and innocent creatures." Luigi said.

Mario rubbed his temple. "You know, if I wasn't in such a good mood from verbally choking out Giovanni Ladee, I would have smack you both. And I am really disappointed in you Mac."

"Wait, why me?" Mac asked.

"Because I expect this kind of crap from Luigi, but I expect more from you. You have to be the one with sense when I'm away because we all know Luigi has none."

"It's not like I'm in charge," Mac said.

"Good point." Mario snapped his fingers. "From now on Luigi, Mac is in charge when I'm away."

"Are you serious?! I look twice his age!" Luigi protested.

"Well you're half as mature, so it balances out."

"QUACK!"

Mario turned around. The dog and duck had dug their way into the bags and were eating the food inside!

"Hey! I was gonna return that and get my money back!" He shouted at the animals.

"HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!" The dog laughed at him before chewing up another piece of kibble.

"Oh, so Huckleberry Hound's all smiles, huh?!" Mario grabbed the newspaper and rolled it up. "I got something for that!"

Luigi spoke up. "Actually, I think he's a basset hound, so calling him Droopy would be more accurate-"

"NOT NOW!" Mario clocked Luigi upside the head with the newspaper.

"QUACK! QUACK!" The duck flapped its wings and flew into the air. "QUACK! QUACK!" He shouted straight in Mario's face.

"Stay down!" Mario tried to swat the bird down, but the mallard was elusive, being able to dodge Mario's swipes.

"QUACK!" The dog drop kicked Mario in the chest, sending Mario stumbling back. The dog got behind Mario and tripped him up from behind, and Mario tumbled to the ground. "OW!" It was a painful landing.

"HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!" Mario heard as he was staring at the ceiling.

"NOW YOU'RE IN FOR IT FIDO!" Mario jumped back to his feet enraged.

"NO! HEE HEE HEE! THAT WAS ME!" Mario turned around to see Luigi wiping a tear from his eye. "Classic. That had me in stitches."

"Oh no." Mario shook his head. "THIS IS GONNA HAVE YOU IN STITCHES!" He leaped on Luigi and started giving him a beat down with the newspaper. "IF!" WHAP! "YOU!" WHAP! "BRING!" WHAP! "ANIMALS!" WHAP! "INTO!" WHAP! "MY!" WHAP! "APARTMENT!" WHAP! "EVER!" WHAP! "AGAIN!" WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

"It's best if you two just stay out of this. They do this all time." Mac told the dog and duck duo. "Just get back to eating."

The two animals decided to nod and go back to their food, watching as Mario and Luigi fought on top of the couch.  _Dinner and a show, I guess._  Mac thought.

"THERE!" Mario smacked Luigi one last time. "Now sit on the couch and think about what you have done."

He turned his attention to Mac. "So, any idea where the dog came from? Or is it a straight up stray?"

"It's got a tag," Mac said, reaching into his pocket. "It was a little tight on the dog, so I first loosened it before I took it off completely, here it is. 'If found as lost, return to the Gunpei Farm at 8519 Zapper Lane, Great Patterson Swamp'."

"Alright, we got a few hours. We'll take them back. Luigi! Get up! We got places to be."

"No..I'm good here," Luigi said on the floor. "You go on ahead."

"Do I need to get the newspaper again..."

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" Luigi popped up, getting the car keys.

"Good," Mario muttered. "That's the most use I've ever got out of the opinion column."

* * *

The wheels of the El Dorado turned brown in the mud of the murky wetlands. Mario looked out at the dying sun as nightfall descended upon them.

"Oh boy." He said to himself before turning to his companions. "Okay so, a few months back, a gang of cattle rustlers came through here. The 'Wild Gunmen'. Killed a few farmers and cops. Never got caught. Be on the lookout. Luigi, get the piece."

"Are-Are you sure?" Luigi asked.

"Positive."

Luigi slowly reached under his seat and pulled out a 9mm that had been taped to the bottom of the seat. "Locked and loaded. Are you sure we have to use this? I hate to have to even touch it."

"I hate it too, but you never know. Rather have to point a gun at somebody than someone points a gun at me." Mario pulled out a .38 from the side of his seat. "Put it on your back, between your overalls and your shirt. Mac, I don't keep a third gun in the car. Stay here, stay low and be on the lookout. I'm leaving the keys here. If anything happens, drive out of here. Remember Luigi, we are just returning the dog. In and out."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Look, I think that's the farm right there."

Rolling up into the farm, Mario quickly parked and stepped out. "Let's get this over with, I ain't trying to get jumped."

Mario opened the passenger door to find an angry dog whose nails were digging into his leather seating. "GRRRRR!"

"Woah Woah Woah. The hell is wrong with you?!"

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

"I don't have time for this! Get out here!"

The dog refused to budge, still growling menacingly.

"Move it!" Luigi shoved the dog from behind out of the car, and Mario slammed it shut the second the dog was out.

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

"Oh shut up! This is your home, right? You should be excited too-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!" The farm door opened, and an old man in hunting gear came out holding a scattergun. Several hunting dogs came out from behind him, all bearing their fangs.

"OKAY OKAY! LET'S ALL JUST CALM DOWN HERE EVERYONE!" Mario shouted from a distance, wanting to stay as far from that shotgun as possible. "MISTER! ARE YOU THE OWNER OF THIS DOG?! WE FOUND IT IN THE STREETS WITH YOUR NAME ON IT!" Mario kicked the dog up front and center.

The farmer peered out to look at the dog. "Yeah, THAT LITTLE SHIT WAS MINE! LITTLE BASTARD RAN OFF ABOUT A WEEK AGO! I THOUGHT A COYOTE GOT TO 'IM!"

"NAW! WE FOUND HIS ASS TODAY! YOU CAN COME TAKE HIM BACK!"

"MISTER, THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THAT DOG AND A PILE OF SHIT IS THAT I CAN AT LEAST TAKE THE SHIT AND FERTILIZE MY LAWN WITH IT! DOG IS AS USELESS AS A BLIND MAN IN A HURRICANE! FIRST WHEN I SEND THE DOG OUT HUNTING FOR THE LOCAL DUCKS, THING ALWAYS RETURNS WITH JACK-SHIT! THEN WHEN I GO HUNTING FOR 'EM MAHSELF, DOG WANTS TO LAUGH WHENEVER I CAN'T HIT NUTHIN! I TRIED MY BEST TO WHIP THAT DOG INTO SHAPE, TURNED OUT TO BE WORTHLESS! KEEP THAT DOG, PUT IT IN A SHELTER, OR SHOOT IT RIGHT NOW, BUT AS GOD IS MY WITNESS, I AIN'T TAKING THAT MOTHERFUCKER BACK! HE HAD HIS CHANCES! BIGGEST WASTE OF SPACE, EFFORT, AND FOOD I'VE EVER KNOWN! GOOD RIDDANCE!"

"FINE! LUIGI, WE'RE GONE!" Mario opened the passenger door. "Get back inside!" He yelled at the dog.

Quickly getting inside himself, Mario sped away from the farm.

* * *

"I think they got a pound just a few blocks away," Mario said as he drove down the dark road. "We can take them in the morning before our first appointment."

"Wait, you're gonna put those two in a pound?" Luigi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well, yeah." Mario looked over at his brother incredulously. "Do animals not go there or something? Wait, what's the difference between a pound, shelter, and rescue again? I really don't know the difference..."

"Not that!" Luigi said. "I meant are you just going to ship them off somewhere like a box?!"

"What else are we gonna do? It's not like we can keep them ourselves."

"Why can't we? The apartment allows pets."

"Are YOU going to pay for them? Are YOU going to provide for them and clean up after them?"

"Yes, I can! I can, and I will!"

"Alright, first of all, you couldn't even take care of a goldfish! Wait, you  _literally_ could not take care of a goldfish! Remember Gilligan?"

"That was a long time ago! I'm sorry I forgot to feed him for a month! It happens!"

"Alright, so ignoring your history for animal abuse, it makes no financial sense to keep these things around. Owning, pets add up, we could use that money for later!"

"Look, Mario, those things came to us in their time of need. We can't turn a blind eye to them now. Look at that dog."

Mario looked in the rearview mirror, and that's when he noticed the dog's back. The dog's fur was not only manly but had shown signs of being on the street for quite a while. Bumps and rashes ran down its back while wounds decorated the rest of its body. Some healed up into nasty-looking scars, some still open and very fresh.

"I think that farmer beat on that dog, Mario."

"Remember what the farmer said? The dog had been gone for a week. A week on the Brooklyn streets will do that to you."

"Do you remember what the farmer said when he said he tried to 'whip the dog into shape' and everything? Some of those scars look a lot older than one week."

"So you want to blow whatever money we've saved to go on this dog and duck duo? Look, Luigi, I'm not saying that your heart's not in the right place, I'm just saying that we can't afford to pay for every stray that walks into our home. We have to draw the line somewhere, or else  _we're_  gonna be the ones on the street begging for money."

Luigi looked out the window again, going quietly. After a few seconds, Luigi's expression changed, and he cracked a smile.

"Oh no," Mario said. "That can't be good."

"Hey Mario," Luigi looked at him slyly. "Remember when you hired Mac, and you said, that the next time we had a gut call to make, I could make it?"

Now Mario went quiet, looking at Luigi. "You piece of shit."

Luigi burst out laughing. "You said it! You said it, not me!"

"You actual son of a-" Mario turned his attention back to the road. "Fine. You got me."

"I told you, I'll do everything, and I'll pay for everything. This is the last time. We don't invite any more animals, I promise. Just keep these two. Please."

"I'll help," Mac said from the backseat.

"It is totally up to you," Mario said, trying to decide to either be mad or appreciate the fact that he had been got.

"Alright so, we need a name for our new family pets!" Luigi squealed with delight. "Let's see, how about...Hiro?"

"Hero? Why?" Mario asked. "What's it superpower; the ability to absorb money at a second's notice?"

"No.  _Hiro._  I, note. Put some style on it."

"Because as we all know, Luigi just oozes style," Mario muttered.

"And for the duck... how about Kiyo? That way the names can rhyme. Hiro, Kiyo, Hiro, Kiyo."

"Fine. Whatever. Hiro and Kiyo it is.

* * *

_"I'm tryin' to get this money, God  
You know the hard times, kid"_


	8. Memory Lane

"...And that's why I now have two pets." Mario said as he finished his bourbon.

"Wow. That's some story." Pauline said. "I'm glad you took them in. Those two seem like they really need it."

The two were spending Sunday afternoon at Pauline's apartment.

"They've been a handful, but Luigi loves them. They've been walking home with Mac after his training with Doc, good way to get their exercise, so at least Luigi isn't walking them out on company time."

"He cares about them so much, I like that. And deep down, I think you do too."

"I don't hate them, I just don't think we can afford it right now. We are walking on eggshells with an even tighter budget. The slightest problem could sink us now. Unlike  _someone_ , with your two dogs."

"Woof! Woof!" A white bulldog came bounding in. "WOOF!" She jumped into Mario's lap and started licking his face in delight.

"Right on time." Mario said as he gave the dog a hug. "Hey AJ. How's the pampered life treating you?"

"Hey! My dogs are not pampered." Pauline said.

"Really now?" Mario stood up and called out. "Hey Empress! Come here girl!"

A small black pug came strolling out of Pauline's bedroom, wearing a flannel shirt and dark sunglasses. "Arf!"

"Look at that thing! Your dog has more expensive fashion than me." Mario said.

"Empress needs those things!" Pauline corrected. "Besides, her wardrobe is like... 5/10 at best."

"The flannel shirt?"

"She gets cold easy!"

"The  _sunglasses?_ "

"If she bumps into anything, she'll have some protection! I don't want her to get proptosis!"

Empress skipped off and tripped on her flannel shirt, falling into the bed of the cat Ashes. Ashes let out a yowl and hissed Empress away.

"Stop making excuses for why you play dress up with the walking potato! If you can take so good care of two dogs and your cat, I have a basset hound and a duck for you."

"You should keep your pets! They make you live longer and are great companions!"

"I already have a mutt, I call it Luigi!" Mario poured himself another glass of bourbon.

"Still, no matter how much you might not like it, you did a good thing and I'm proud of you." She reached over and kissed him. "I think you deserve a reward."

"Woof!" AJ reached up and kissed Mario too.

"C'mon AJ, leave Mommy be. Go play with Empress." Pauline set AJ on the ground, and the bulldog scampered off.

"Look at it run, with all the grace of a Butterball Turkey." Mario wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my dorky dogs. That's my job!"

"Oh come on! They aren't dorky at all! I mean, AJ is a better kisser than you, that's for sure."

"So now you want to be funny, huh? Just had to kill the mood!" Pauline checked her watched. "Ooh, now that I look at the time, that was probably for the better. I got to go."

"Where you off to in a such a hurry?" Mario asked as Pauline got her keys.

"Remember Lily Tibb from high school? She went in carpentry and just help rebuild a church over on H Avenue. They are making a celebration tonight, and Lily asked me to come."

The phone started ringing. Pauline quickly scooped up the phone next to her. "Yes, hello?" Pauline said before tossing it over to Mario. "It's Luigi. It sounds urgent."

"Luigi, what do you need?" Mario asked. "Yeah...what? Are you serious?... Are you sure?... Hold on, I'm coming." Mario hung up the phone and dug for his own keys.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, Luigi was panicking, something about a new business opening up across the street. I better leave now too."

* * *

Coming down Miyamoto Avenue, Mario saw an 'Open For Business' sign.  _Alright, that must be what Luigi was talking about, let's go see what our new neighbors are up to._ Slowly rolling up, Mario peered out the window until he could read the sign and-  _HOLY SHIT._

WARIO BROTHERS PLUMBING

Parking the car, Mario got out to make sure that he was looking at what the he thought he was looking at. "This is not happening. This is not happening."

Luigi came rushing out from the apartment. "Mario! Look! Are you seeing this?!"

"Alright, so which one of you was smoking kush? I don't remember having any, but now I need some." Mario started walking across the street. "I need to talk to these guys."

"Hello, anyone in here?!" Mario said as he entered the building.

"SKREEEE!"

Mario jumped back. An eagle was schreeching at them from the corner.

"Shut up ya damn bird!" An empty can of beans clocked the eagle right in the head.

"Don't mind Degenerate over there," The voice from the back emerged. "He got no backbone if you stand up to i-"

"I thought so." Mario turned his head in disgust at the figure before him. "Wario Segale."

"Mario Martinet." Wario rubbed his zig-zagging moustache. "Been a while." His sleeves yellow shirt showed off his muscular arms as his purple overalls showed off his rotund frame.

"Not long enough." Mario said curtly. "And if your here, I can only imagine that-"

"Wa! Is that the sound of customers I hear?" A tall lanky man in a purple shirt and dark overalls emerged from the back as well.

"No Waluigi, it's Mario and Luigi, those chumps from high school."

"'Chumps from high school'? That's funny coming from the worst starting QB in our school's history. We could have went to state if you hadn't gotten Charles injured."

"That was a complete accident! You can't prove it wasn't!" Wario protested.

"I'm just saying that Charles never had a problem going down stairs until you walked behind him."

"Is that all you came here to do? Piss me off?" Wario said.

"No, I'm here because of this little plumbing thing you got going on here." Mario pointed across the street to his own apartment. "See that sign? We were already here first. Find your own street."

"Wa! We don't care if you were here first or not!" Waluigi interjected. "We've already paid for everything!"

"That's right. Wario Brothers Plumbing is here to stay!" Wario double-downed.

"We've been here for months! Why would you even choose this spot to settle down at? The fuck is wrong with you two?"

"We heard this was a good area for out business!"

"But now that we have to share customers, it's not gonna be good anymore! There won't be enough customers to keep both of us afloat! Think here!" Mario tapped his head. "You're going to drive both of us out of business!"

"You may go out of business, but I know we'll survive! We don't mind some competition! Bring it on!" Wario said with extreme confidence.

"Hold on here, we don't have to compete against each other, we can all work together here." Luigi said. He stretched out a handshake. "Let's be sensible about this."

Waluigi stretched out his hand to meet the handshake, then immediately took his hand back. "Sike! Like we would ever work with you two bums! Get outta here! Wa!"

"Skree!" The eagle screeched Mario and Luigi out of the building.

"Mario, what's wrong? You look pissed." Mac was sitting on the couch watching TV. Hijo and Kiyo were napping away the day.

"The guy who peaked in high school returns to ruin my day once again." Mario sat down to process the situation.

"The guys across the street? They were the high school bullies. Now they want to drive us out of business." Luigi said.

"Don't worry about it too much boys. I ain't letting nothing bad happen to us. I got it." Mario said.

* * *

_"Now let me take a trip down memory lane."_


	9. It Ain't Hard To Tell

"Mac, wake up. It's time for training." As Mario handed the youth an apple and a granola bar. "I will say this: the training's working already. You're getting a lot stronger. I can tell just by looking at you."

"Thanks."

"Did Doc teach you the Star Uppercut yet?"

"No. But I think we will soon once we move on to techniques. I'm still in conditioning mostly."

Getting in the car, Mario gave Mac a pat on the back "Well I'm just happy it's going we-"

CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNK!

CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNK!

"The hell?" Mario turned the keys of his car again.

CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNK!

"Come on."

CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNK!

"What is wrong with this thing?!" Mario banged the steering wheel. "Ugh. Get out kid. We're getting in the El Dorado."

Getting in Luigi's car, Mario turned on the ignition.

CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNK!

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!" Mario's face turned as red as his shirt.

CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNK!

"GOD DAMNIT!"

Getting out of the stalled car, Mario took a second to breathe and not strangle the first thing in sight. "Mac, get Luigi up. Then call Doc and tell him you're gonna miss today. I'm gonna have to get a tow."

* * *

Walking about an hour across the borough, Mario, Mac, and Luigi came to their destination.

MEGA KART AUTO REPAIR

As they went into the garage, Mario saw his truck. "There you are."

Luigi sprinted right past him, leaping on top of his El Dorado. "My baby! Oh I missed you!" He said, tears flowing down his face. "I'm so sorry I let anything happen to you. Are you okay? Did they take good care of you?"

"And that, Luigi, is exactly why you never had a relationship with a woman." A voice called out.

Mario turned his head. "Tezzy Takashi, is that you?"

"The one and only."

Tezzy came forward wearing a mechanic's uniform and glasses. "Seems like you got a lot of trouble on your hands, maybe you should just send it all to the scrap heap."

"I wish I could scrap Luigi." Mario shook his head. "It's only a car, bro!"

"You just can't appreciate fine engineering!" Luigi shouted back.

"All I know is that you better not make condoms out of our tires! That's not what our rubber is used for!" Tezzy said.

"I know you always had a thing for cars, but I thought you'd be racing 'em. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here till I get the money to go big. Just a temp thing."

"So, what happened to our rides?"

"Someone poured sugar in your tanks. Got an angry ex?"

"Nah. Me and Pauline are fine, and Luigi's Luigi, so that theory is shot down."

"Well, someone wanted to fuck with you. Anything recent happen?"

"Well, there was the-" Mario paused, putting 2 and 2 together. "Those. Mother. Fuckers."

"Got a suspect."

"Wario and his fucking brother Waluigi. They just moved in about a week ago. They opened up a rival business to ours those SONS OF BITCHES!"

"Ayo, calm down. This is still a public place." Tezzy said. "Wario and Waluigi? Those two broke one of my car windows a while back. They'd be the type to do some shit like this."

"They're gonna get a fist down their throats and foot up their asses!" Luigi said.

"Woah woah woah. You guys can't prove anything. I don't want to two getting arrested. I fixed your rides up. I won't charge you a thing for it. How's that sound?"

"Good. Good." Mario cooled off a bit. "So now what?"

"I have a few ideas about Wario and Waluigi. And may I suggest a gas lock?"

* * *

Mario and Luigi stormed into Wario Brothers Plumbing. "We know what you did!" Mario shouted.

"What are you two coming up in here rambling on about?" Wario was sitting on his couch eating a bucket of fried chicken, shooing at Degeneracy and trying to keep the eagle from eating a piece.

"You put sugar in my car last night asshole!" Luigi said. "The only person who should ever put sugar into my baby is me!"

"Ignoring that semi-creepy statement, you're the reason we got backed up on appointments! You cost us time and money!" Mario said.

"What the hell do you mean  _I_ did it? I don't even have any sugar!"

"Well if you poured it down a gas tank, I guess you wouldn't!"

"Wa! Brother, I have returned! I got the sugar!" Waluigi stepped into the apartment holding groceries. "Mario, Luigi! Wa! What are you doing here?"

"See, that's proof right there!"

"And like I said: you used it all up last night. And now you were getting ready to do it again, weren't you?"

"We were going to make lemonade, for you information!" Wario snapped back.

"Oh, Lemonade, huh?" Mario stormed right into the fridge. "Where the lemons at huh? No lemons, no lemon juice... wait. Hold on a second. Y'all already got stuff in here! Lemonade? You don't even have a can of Sprite! You got Pepsi! You got Sunkist! You got beer! You got Hi-C! Hi-fucking-C! What the fuck are two grown ass men doing with Hi-C in their fridge? Y'all having a play date with your motorcycle club later or something?" He went into the cabinets. "Not even some lemon extract! Get the fuck out of here with that lemonade bullshit."

"Waluigi's got them, right?!" Wario turned to his brother.

"Wa! No I don't."

"It's obvious he forgot them at the store. Either way, neither of you two can prove shit! And technically, both of you cocksuckers are trespassing on my property! Now get the hell out of here before I call the cops!"

"This ain't over!" Mario said as he and Luigi stomped out.

Walking back into their own apartment, Mario poured him and Luigi some peach soda.

"So, how long do you think it's gonna for them to realize that we slashed their tires before we walked into the place?" Luigi asked.

"MAAAAAARIOOOOOOOOOO!" A voice bellowed from across the street.

"I guess that answers my question." He said with a snicker.

"You think that'll get them steamed, wait until they find out we put moth crystals in their engine. Sugar ain't got nothing on that." Mario raised his drink. "To Tezzy Takashi, for showing how to commit destruction of property like a professional."

"I'll drink to that."

CLINK!

* * *

_It ain't hard to tell.  
_


	10. Life's A Bitch

Two Months Later

* * *

"I'm taking Hiro and Kiyo for a walk!" Mac called out as he opened the door.

"Get in before dark! See you later!" Mario said.

"Woof!" "Quack!" The dog and duck scampered down the street, Mac holding their leases casually. The orange light of the city's sunset made for quite the beautiful sight, and the brisk autumn air gave a nice touch to a crisp evening.

"Alright, pizza's in the oven. It'll be ready by the time Mac gets back." Luigi cracked open a soda and sat down on the couch.

"Okay." Mario was looking over his work sheet. "Wario and Waluigi haven't made too bad a dent into our business over the past 2 months. But were still working at our lowest growth."

"They haven't done a lot of damage to us? How?"

"We've been operating for months now. The local community knows us. It's like politics. It's harder to put the incumbent out than it is to put down the challenger. We have the benefit of being first."

"That, and I can't imagine anyone wanting to be around Wario any longer than they have to."

"That too. By the looks of things, those two might go out of business soon. They have to be running on fumes at this point. And it's not like they can fuck with us anymore now that I  _publicly_  put up all those tiny security cameras around the house."

"You mean the cameras that don't exist? The camera's that you pretended to fiddle with even though you didn't even have anything in your hand? Those cameras? I doubt they are going to be any good if they try anything else." Luigi replied nonchalantly.

"Wario doesn't know that." Mario said smiling. "Remember Weegee, a lie is as powerful as those who believe it."

"I still wish you would have put up  _real_  cameras though." Luigi said.

"Why, so Wario and Waluigi can knock them all down and trash them? Don't you remember how good Waluigi is with a slingshot?"

Luigi groaned. "Ugh, yes. How could I ever forgot time he knocked the hat off my head from across the lunchroom?"

"Besides, ever since we trashed their car, they haven't messed with us."

"Exactly. It's quiet. Too quiet." Luigi said.

"You...might actually be right." Mario turned his head over to Wario Brothers Plumbing. They were closed for the night.

"Might be? These are the same people who filled Mr. Fils car with snakes every day for a month because he wouldn't boost their grades. They didn't even care about the class they just wanted a high enough GPA to go Six Flags! These two are petty Mario. P-E-T-T-Y."

"Honestly, now that I think about it, we should be surprised that they  _haven't_ anything to us."

"So whatever they come up with, it's gonna be bad. Oh boy, I can't wait to find out." Luigi put his hand to his head, already feeling a headache coming on.

"Keep an eye on them. No way this is over. Normally those boneheads are lazy sacks of shit, but revenge is a prime motivation for those two."

"They can barely stop from picking a fight every five minutes, imagine two months of pent-up aggression."

RING! RING!

The two swung their heads to the phone on the counter.

RING! RING!

Giving his brother a look, Mario slowly got up, never taking his eyes off of Wario Bros. Plumbing.

RING! RING!

"Hello?" He said as short as possible.

"Hey Mario!"

"Oh, Pauline!" Mario's tone changed in an instant.

"Expecting someone else?"

"Telemarketers. Been driving my phone crazy all day." Mario took a few deep breaths. "So uh, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Knicks game next week. That is, if you think you're not gonna be busy. I heard about Wario and his brother. If they're giving you too hard a time, I'm sure I can slip a couple hundreds or so your way."

"Oh, with you? Of course! And don't worry about Wario. They got a sinking ship, I'm telling you. Won't bother me for too much longer."

"Well, that's nice to hear. Well, I gotta get back to this meeting. See you later, love you!"

"Love you too Pauline. I'll talk to you soon." Mario hung up the phone and chucked it at Luigi's head. "You see how you got me acting man? It was just Pauline, and I'm over here shaking in my boots!"

"Well, sorry! That doesn't mean you have to throw a phone at my head!"

"I was doing just fine being ignorant before you started making sense, and now I'm sitting on pins and needles!" Mario walked outside and looked around. Coming back in, he looked at the clock. 5:45 P.M. "Where's Mac? He needs to get back. I don't like him being separated from us."

"You think Wario and Waluigi would do something to him?" Luigi said concerned.

"Would you put it past them?"

"No. No I wouldn't." Luigi stood up. "Where's my coat? I'm going after him."

"You're staying here." Mario said. "We don't know where Mac is, or where he's gonna go. He's got a dog with him, he should be okay. Besides, its a public setting and there're tons of people on the streets right about now. Plenty of witnesses, so nothing should pop off."

"A-Alrlight." Luigi sat back down. "If he's not back in 30 minutes, I'm going looking for him."

" _I'll_  go look for him. You stay here and keep an eye on Wario."

"Fine." Luigi finished his soda. "Mario, I got a feeling something bad's gonna happen."

"I do too." Mario said. He could feel his stomach twisting in knots.

"Hey, if things get too bad, we can always go to Uncle Jack in Cincinnati." Luigi pointed out.

15 Minutes Later

* * *

"Guys! I'm back!" Mac said as he walked into the door.

"Thank God." Luigi said with a sigh of relief.

"Mac, where were you?" Mario said.

"Oh, I was just walked down the streets with Hiro and Kiyo. Not really going anywhere. Why, something wrong?"

"Yeah. There is." Mario said sternly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It's Wario. We think he's about to pull something. From now on, you go down two blocks and loop around. I want to be able to know where you are in case I have to go pick you up real fast or something."

"Oh, alright then. I guess."

"It isn't going to be like this forever, just until Wario and Waluigi go out of business and get lost. But for right now, you need to be careful whenever you see those two. They're slimeballs to the core, trust me. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"Oh. Okay then. I understand."

"Pizza should be just about done." Luigi took it out of the oven. "Alright everybody, eat up!"

* * *

Mario and Luigi woke up to the sound of the alarm.

"It's your turn to take him." Luigi said, flopping his head back onto the pillow.

Luigi closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep as he heard Mario and Mac pull off from the apartment...

_GURGLERURGLERURGLE!_

"Ugh, I'm starving."

Getting out of bed and into the kitchen, Luigi turned on the coffee maker and started going through the fridge. "Apple...milk...cheese...bread rolls! Ah, here we go!"

Turning on the oven, Luigi felt something paw against his leg. "Woof!" Hiro greeted.

"Well, good morning to you too, buddy!"

"Quack!" Kiyo stood on top of the stove and tried to eat the laid out bread.

"Not yet." Luigi shooed Kiyo away with a wave of his hand. "Gotta let 'em bake. Come on, let's go watch TV."

Sitting on the couch with his mug of coffee, Luigi turned on the TV to his favorite channel: SoapNet.

"Ah, they're showing the new One Tree Hill episode I missed last night, great!" Luigi snuggled in excitedly. "Oh, I hope Quinn realizes Chase doesn't love her and dumps him!"

As the episode went to commercial, Luigi put the bread rolls in the oven. "Now you'll be ready by the next commercial break, and I can really get my day started."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Mario?" Luigi asked as he closed the oven door. "Back a little early. Was you speeding or something? And why are you knocking? Don't you got keys to the do-"

The figure in the door was way too tall to be Mario.

"What the?" Opening the door, Luigi saw a man in a blue jacket with a mask over his face. "Who are you?"

"Yo, I got the rocks you ordered." The man got out a few bags of white powder from his pockets.

"Is that cocaine?!" Luigi jumped. "I ain't ask for anything like that! I don't know you! This is a mistake!"

"Shhh. Shhh. Keep your motherfucking voice down man." The man said. "We got a call from one of our best dealers telling us to deliver some rocks to this address."

"I don't know anything about that. You must got the wrong address." Luigi said. "You've never been here before, have you?"

As the man was getting out a piece of paper, Luigi thoughts turned to Mario.  _Mario would never do this kind of thing for money, right? We're not that desperate..._

"No, I ain't never been here." The man said, reading the paper. "This is the place they told me to come...fuck it. I did my part. These dumbasses can't even get an address right. Aight, well, I'm out."

Luigi watched him go down the street. "That just.. happened." Shaken, Luigi sat back down on a chair. Leaning back on the chair, Luigi tried to calm down. After what seemed like forever, Luigi felt his heartbeat go back to normal. Getting up from the chair, Luigi grabbed his coffee. "Boy, Mario is gonna be pissed when he finds out abou-"

POP! POP! POP! Gunshots rang out through the air.

"WHAT THE?!" Luigi got on the floor.

"OPEN THE DOOR MAN! OPEN THE DOOR!" The cocaine dealer was running back towards the apartment. He fired out two more shots as a van came racing the street.

Luigi froze. Open the door, or run for cover? Door. Cover. Door. Cover. Door. Cover. Door. Cover. Door. Cover Door. Co-

The dealer got to the front of the door. The van was right behind him, windows down. Gun barrels peered out.

Luigi looked down them all. "Holy-"

* * *

 

RATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TAT RATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATTATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATTATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TATRATTA TAT TAT

* * *

_Life's a bitch, and then ya die._

_That's why we get high,_

_cause ya never know, when you're gonna go._

_Life's a bitch and then ya die..._


	11. Illmatic

"Alright then, see you later Mac." Mario nodded from the driver's seat.

"Later Mario." Mac waved goodbye from the sidewalk in front of the Punch-Out Gym.

As Mac went inside the gym, Mario turned the gear into drive and rode off. Hopefully Luigi's up right now and looking over the schedule today. Customers like it when you meet them early. Makes them feel special.

_Actually, on second thought, maybe he could use the shut eye._ Mario reconsidered.  _Is there anything in the fridge he can eat? Uh...screw it, I'll just hit up McDonalds. Why not?  
_

Pulling into the drive through, Mario rolled down the window.

" _Hello! Welcome to McDonalds! Can I take your order?"_

"Yeah I'd like 2 Big Breakfasts with Hotcakes, and 2 Large OJs please."

_"Step into the next window please."_

Mario ate with one hand as he drove away from McDonald's. As he drove back to the apartment the distant sounds of sirens grew louder and louder.

_Sounds pretty_   _close._  He realized as he got back to the apartment. _Is that is coming from our street? At this time in the morning?_  As he was reaching Miyamoto Avenue, red and blue light flashed through the air.

_What the hell happened here?_  Mario turned onto Miyamoto Avenue searching for an answer. Looking down the street, he saw the crowd gathered around his home.  _What the..._

Then he saw the police car and police tape.

_Oh my god._

Pulling up as close as possible, Mario ran out of the car. "YO! I LIVE HERE MAN!" He shouted, pushing his way through the crowd. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Sir are you the owner of this residence?" An officer asked.

"Yes I am! What happened here?"

"There was a shooting here sir about 20 minutes ago."

"A SHOOTING!?" Mario slowly turned his head to the apartment. Bullet holes riddled his home. Shattered glass was everywhere. Couch stuffing was littered everywhere. The table had a leg blown off. The TV was busted open. The chairs has been laid out.

Then he saw a green cap on the floor with a blood spatter painting it red.  _Luigi._  Mario's heart stopped.

"My brother! Where is my brother?! Is he okay? He was wearing green. Tall and thin. What happened to him? He's my brother. Why was there a shooting at my apartment?! Yo what the hell man tell me something?!" Mario dug his fingernails into his own sides trying his absolute best to not break down.

"It was a drive-by shooting by local Blood gang members. They shot at a Crip and the man you describe. The Crip was pronounced dead at the scene and the man you describe was rushed to the hospital in critical condition."

"A-A-A CRIP?! Why was a CRIP at my apartment?! I don't fuck with no Crips!"

"Bags of cocaine were found on his body. It looks like he came here to distribute the crack to-"

"To my brother?" Mario shook his head. "Nonononono. My brother isn't like that."

"Sir, I know this may all be a shock to you, but I need you to consider that your brother was selling, or addicted to-"

"I SAID HE ISN'T FUCKING LIKE THAT!" Mario snapped. "HE WATCHES DEGRASSI AND FUCKING ONE TREE HILL! MY BROTHER AIN'T ABOUT THAT DRUG LIFE MAN! YOU CAN'T BE A THUG AND TALK ABOUT SNEELS AT THE SAME DAMN TIME!" Mario paused for a second, reminding himself that he was talking to a cop. "l'm sorry Officer...Wilde. It's just... there's no way Luigi is responsible for this in any way. Do you know where he was taken?"

"Kimishima Hospital. You'll have to go down to the police station later and give a statement. Oh, and by the way, are those two animals yours?"

"WOOF!" "QUACK!" Hiro and Kiyo were in the apartment, fortunately unharmed in the shooting. They were now staving off numerous officers.

"Y-Y-Yeah. Hey, Hiro! Kiyo! Over here you two!" Mario called. "Come on, get in the truck. We gotta go. Now."

Happy to see a familiar face, the two bounded into Mario's truck.

* * *

As Mario drove off, Wario took his eyes away from the blinds. "So now Mario's just coming back. Why the fuck were they up so early? Now everything's gone to shit."

Waluigi was trembling on a chair. "Wa! The plan was to plant the drugs at Mario and Luigi's place, get them arrested, and drive them out of business. Now we got a fucking drive by! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"They can't pin this back to us, okay? I made sure of it! Just don't say or do anything stupid! I got this under control!"

"Wa! Waluigi is too cute for prison!"

"Don't fucking talk like that!" Wario snapped. "If you think you going to jail, you going to jail! I can't have you being a fucking pussy right now! So just calm the fuck down! If he dies, then that's just good news for us. Dead men don't say shit. The goal was to get rid of them, so this is just a win-win."

* * *

Mario ran into Kimishima Hospital. "Hey!" He called out to the clerk at the front desk. "I'm here for Luigi Martinet. Where is he?"

"He was taken into surgery upon arrival. The surgery waiting room is down the hall on the left."

Walking down the hall, Mario reached the waiting room and took a seat. As he looked around, he realized he was the only person there.

There were some newspapers and magazines on the table. Hospital had a little building block set and a bead maze for the kids to play with.

"Sir?" A nurse spoke to him.

Mario looked out of the window. The first few beams of sunlight were peering over the horizon. Dozens of people where already moving on sidewalk. Traffic was starting to pick up in the streets. New York City was the City That Never Sleeps for a reason.

"Sir?"

Luigi was probably- no,  _definitely_  minding his own damn business when the Crip came by. Crip was out selling baggies. Bloods see Crip out selling. Bloods get wheels and go out looking for the Crip. Crip sees the Bloods and books it. Bloods were on the Crip's tail. Crip's looking for an escape. Crip hears Luigi's awake, bangs on the door. Luigi turns to see the Crip as the Bloods bear down on him, then the guns start popping off. Luigi gets caught in the line of fire, and there we go. That had to be the series of events that happened. Not a thing else. His brother was innocent. Completely innocent. Yett he's on the operating table, fighting for his FUCKING LIFE, WHEN-

"Sir... Sir! SIR!"

"W-W-W-What?" Mario snapped out of it, turning to the nurse.

"I'm here to give you an update on your brothers. As you know, Luigi Martinet is undergoing surgery right now." The nurse, whose name-tag said Hopkins on it, said to him. "Its going to take hours, if he doesn't die first."

"How-how bad is it?" Mario asked, mouth dry with fearful anticipation.

"Sir... I'm not going to lie to you." Nurse Hopkins said. "It does not look good. He's lost a lot of blood. Several bullets in the intestines. That means he'll probably catch an infection, if he survives. A bullet pierced his left lung and it looks like the entire organ is going to collapse. Numerous bullets in extremities to make things worse. And to top it all off...one in the spinal cord. If your brother survives this, I can't promise that he'll ever walk again. All those problems compounded at once, I'm not sure how he's still alive."

"It, It, It, It's that bad?" Mario's voice trembled.

"Sir, if you have some family members and friends, I suggest you call them right now. You need to begin to prepare yourselves for the worst."

"I'll-I'll get on that." Mario responded.

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this. "

"N-N-No, it's okay." Mario absently nodded. "T-Thank you."

As Mario walked over to the hospital phone, he could feel his legs tremble. His hands shook trying to grope the phone, fingers twitched as he punched in the numbers.

His brother was dying.

His brother was dying and there nothing he could do.

Just when his brother needed him most, Mario was completely useless. Forced to sit on the sidelines while doctors wrestled with death and gambled with God.

Mario heard a beep and snapped out of it. His parents weren't there. Time to leave a message.

"Mom. Dad. It's me." Mario started. "Listen umm... when you get this, Luigi... Luigi got shot. He got shot and... he's not doing good. He's not doing good at all right now and... I, I, I don't know whether he's going to live or die. There was some Bloods and a drive-by and... forget I even said that. That doesn't matter. That doesn't matter. I'll come explain everything when I can. I just need you to know that...Luigi's not okay. I'm sorry. You told me to always look after him and now... now he might die. I'm sorry, I love you. I'll talk to you later, I, I, I promise. Later."

Mario hung up. Time to call Mac and tell him to stay at Doc's place.

"Hello?" Doc's deep voice said through the phone.

"Hey Doc, it's me, Mario. Listen, can Mac stay with you until I come get him?"

"Sure, no problem... what's wrong?" Doc asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I'll tell you about it later."

It don't sound like nothing." Doc said. "I been around the block to know heartbreak when I smell it."

"Alright." Mario confessed. "Luigi got shot."

"Oh my Lord." Doc whispered in horror. "How bad?"

"Good chance he's not gonna make it." Mario said. "Look, I'd appreciate if you don't tell Mac. I'll get him when I have the chance."

"Oh take your time, I understand. I'll hold on to him as long as I can." Doc said. "I'll be praying for him, and you too. I'll see you later."

"Thanks."

Time to call Pauline.

As Mario dialed the number, a voice rang out. "Excuse me, Mario Martinet?"

Mario turned. Two police officers were in the doorway.

"Yes, officers?" Mario replied.

"We're here to bring you in for questioning."

"Questioning? I was told I would have to fill out a statement, but not questioning. What is this?"

"All I know is that we were told to bring you in for questioning. If you would come with us, please."

"But- M-My-...Fine." Mario said.

* * *

"So you're going on the record and telling me that you had no contact with any Crip gang members asking for any drugs to push off, correct?" The officer sat back in his chair and casually took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm telling you. Again." Mario white-knuckled the chair. This fucking cop was just trying to piss him off.

Officer Plume nodded. "And you're telling me that you don't believe your brother Luigi did either?"

"I  _know_  he didn't."

"Alright." Officer Plume nodded. He turned to his partner Officer Rinskiroo. "Show him the tape."

While the tape was in rewind, Plume turned back to Mario. "Mrs. Winterbottom, someone who lives upstairs from you, installed cameras around the building. We found something interesting I want you to take a look at."

The tape started playing. The video showed the Crip going up to the Mario Bros. door, getting out a piece of paper, and looking at it to confirm the address. The Crip puts the paper away and knocks on the door. Luigi comes out, and talks to the Crip. Crip shows Luigi the bags, Luigi doesn't take them. Crip checks the paper again while him and Luigi talk. Crip walks away. Cocaine does not change hands. A few minutes later, the Crip comes running back. A van pulls up as the Crip reaches the door.

"I don't think I need to show you the rest, do I?"

"No. No you don't." Mario said, coolness masking his rage. These cops were the ones with the guns. These cops were the ones with the guns. These cops were the ones with the guns...

"Now, Crips only go to places where they are told. They don't do random visits. The Crip was there for a reason. And if Luigi wasn't the ones buying the drugs, then who was?"

"It wasn't me." Mario said. "You think that if I was looking for drugs, that I would have gangbangers around my home? That Luigi would be the one meeting with the dealers?"

Plume stroked his clean-shaven chin. "Get Dee's interrogation review."

"Whose Dee?" Mario asked.

"Dee Redfeild is the leader of the local Crips. Dee's cousin Taff Redfeild was the Crip that was killed. Consider Redfeild as our resident evil: they keep shit in line. We brought Dee in for questioning. So, anyways: here is what Dee had to say:"

"Dee, I could care less about you, or your worn out jeans, or your Reed watch, or your Chuck Mosley shirt. I just want to know who made the call to put the coke at the Mario Brothers Plumbing address."

"My contact had like a bird in the background. Something screeching like a hawk or something. There was another dude in the background tryna shut it up."

"When did they call?"

"About 5:30 Tuesday."

"How many times have they call?"

"Call every month or so. They been pretty reliable for me for a while."

Officer Plume paused the recording. "Now you just happen to have a duck." Officer Plume said. "So I'll ask again: is there anything you're not telling me?"

"They said 5:30 Tuesday, right?" Mario has heard enough. "I was with a client at a time. A Mr. Cy Fox. I'm really good with dates and times. I'm a timeoligist: I do studies in clockwork. Besides, I won't ever forget that accent. Call him up, that's my alibi. I got nothing else to say."

* * *

As Mario got on Miyamoto Avenue, the world became enshrouded in a tint of rose. Strange.

Then he saw the Maserati parked outside, and the rose went away as quickly as it came.

"MARIO!" Pauline rushed him and gave him a hug. "I heard about what happened on the news; thank God you're okay! How's Luigi?"

"Not good." Mario said. "They said it wasn't good."

"Well listen; if you need anything at all, just know that I'm here for you, okay?"

Mario couldn't help but chuckle as a tear ran down his face. "I appreciate it." Then he looked up and saw Wario Bros. Plumbing.

The rose tint came back as he stepped away from Pauline.

They were dead. They were fucking dead.

"It was you two. You were the ones that ordered the coke." He said as he entered the store.

Wario put down the newspaper. "What the fuck are you talk about now fagg-"

A fist rattled Wario's jaw, knocking him off his chair.

"YOU WERE THE ONES THAT GOT MY BROTHER SHOT!" Mario shouted.

"WA! BEGONE YOU PEICE OF SHIT!" Waluigi came forward weilding a tennis racket, swatting away furiously. Mario snatched the racket away and jabbed Waluigi in the gut with it before smashing the bridge of the lanky man's nose with a livid set of knuckles.

Wario charged and tackled Mario into a desk. Wario tried to get on top of Mario and hold him down for a beating, but Mario smacked him in the face with the tennis racket. As Wario fell down stunned, Mario grabbed Wario and threw him into the window. The glass exploded as Wario crashed through the window and onto the street.

Mario pulled out his .38 and aimed it right the Wario Brothers fucking faces.

"MARIO! DON'T DO IT!" Pauline shouted. "THEY AIN'T WORTH IT! THEY AIN'T WORTH IT!"

"DROP THE GUN!" Mario saw a few police officers rushing towards them

"I WANNA KILL THEM!" Mario said. "I WANNA KILL THEM SO FUCKING BAD!"

"I KNOW YOU DO! I KNOW YOU DO! BUT YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T SHOOT THEM!" Pauline pleaded.

"I AIN'T DO SHIT TO YOU!" Wario shouted. He tried to stand, but instantly fell back down as his legs gave from under him. "SHOW ME THE PROOF! SHOW ME THE FUCKING PROOF!"

"I KNOW YOU MADE THE CALL. I  _KNOW_  YOU DID!"

"YOU WANNA DIE MARIO? HUH? GO AHEAD AND SHOOT ME! YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU THE HOTTEST SHIT IN TOWN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ALL THESE COPS, HUH? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA DO?" Wario spat out blood.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mario shouted. "YOUR CHICKENSHIT ASS. COULD NEVER FIGHT LIKE A MAN. ALWAYS HAD TO SNEAK AROUND AND PULL SOME FUCKED UP SHIT! AND NOW YOU GOT MY BROTHER SHOT! MY BROTHER'S GONNA DIE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE IN THE OPERATING TABLE! YOU SHOULD BE THE ABOUT TO DIE! YOU! NOT HIM! YOU! YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE FEELING LIKE THEIR WHOLE WORLD'S FALLING DOWN AROUND THEM! NOT ME! YOU! I FUCKING HATE THE BOTH OF YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL FUCKING KILL BOTH YOU HERE AND NOW!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"MARIO, STOP!"

"DROP THE GUN AND GET DOWN PN THE GROUND RIGHT NOW! WE WILL OPEN FIRE!"

"SKREE!"

Degeneracy swooped down, talons at the ready. The bottom talon caught Mario in the top of the head, slicing him open and knocking him down.

It happened so fast.

Mario fell to the ground screaming as the officers moved in. Blood ran down his face as he was tackled and put in handcuffs, still screaming.

Waluigi jumped up and cheered as the eagle landed.

Wario laughed as Mario was put into the squad car.

Hiro and Kiyo erupted in the back of Mario's truck as Mario was taken away.

And Pauline was left to take it all in.

* * *

_"Time is Illmatic"_

_End of Illmatic Arc_


	12. The Hellion

Have you ever wondered what it would be like, dear reader, to be in the mind of an unfortunate soul as they make their way to their execution?

First, it's the call. The calling of their name to meet their Demise. Today is their last.

Then the walk. We creatures of creation have developed via millions of years of evolution the basic instinct of self preservation. When we see imminent death coming towards us, we are hit with the overwhelming urge to run. Flee. Escape. Survive. And yet, those doomed to death must keep walking forward.

Walk towards the firing squad. Walk towards the guillotine. Walk towards the gallows. Walk towards the electric chair.

They normally find a way to subdue the most violent. Drugs and beatings work well, but the most used is the holding process. Death Row.

To know that your being kept alive only to be killed is one of the most spirit-crushing and soul-rotting feelings ever. Hope is lost. Freedom is a stranger. It's being forced to play Russian Roulette with a fully loaded six-shooter. There is only one way out. The final stage of grief is acceptance, and acceptance is the only comfort left.

And we begin our story with a prisoner about to be put on Death Row. The guards behind him were silent with fear. They knew the power, the  _destruction_ , he was capable of unleashing.

Life is strange. Just last week he was on top of the world. Invincible. Satisfied. Happy.

And now he was about to be told to die.

Of course, there would be a trial. That's what he was on his way to now, actually. He technically had a chance. Technically. But throughout the week, he had heard the rumors, heard the whispers. Less eye contact. People afraid to even talk to him. Deep down in his hearted, he already knew the sentence.

As they marched on, he could hear the sounds of the crowd grow. A trial such as his was unheard of, a once in a lifetime spectacle.

Well, time to go put on a show.

Walking out onto the court, he was greeted with a strange roar of the crowd. A mixture of awe and uneasiness. Normally a court case only has a dozen or so public viewers, and they were usually only local housewives looking for topics to gossip on.

But for him, it seemed like his case was an impromptu holiday, cause for everyone to call in sick today and witness the trial of a century.

Approaching his seat, he realized that he was the last person needed for his trial, probably planned to gauge the crowd's mood.

Sitting down, he looked around his trial. The people around him, both friend and foe. were all nervous. Frankly, quite terrified. Some held their composure to a relatively acceptable degree. Others weren't even trying. This was uncharted territory. Everyone involved was probably committing treason in some way.

How do you convict someone when they hadn't even committed a crime?

Thus, this was a combination of a trial, and a debate. Should he live or should he die?

He was Link. The Hero. The Prince. The Dead Man Walking.

And his trial was about to begin.

* * *

_Beginning of Screaming for Vengeance Arc_


	13. Take These Chains

"I won't let anything happen to you."

Princess Zelda Harkinan, the heir to the throne, squeezed her husband's hand. She looked a royal mess. Her long brown hair had been rapidly combed down to feign a look of cleanliness. Her skin had a sickly color to it. It was obvious that she had spent days without sleep. The deep bags over her puffy red eyes were stretched out wide open trying desperately to stay awake. All for him. All for  _him_.

She was completely beautiful.

"Neither will I."

Link looked up as a heavy hand fell upon his shoulder. Lord Frod Dragmire. King of The Gerudos. The Orphan Savior. His father. "Stay strong Link."

Sitting in place of the judge, jury, and maybe executioner, King Harkinan banged his gavel. "Order, order in the court!" He said. Stoically looking over the courtroom, the king felt his throat dry. He looked over the court, a white semicircular platform raised on three marble white platforms. Then onto the waves of people gathered around below them. This was going to put a few extra years on him, that's for sure.

"Before we begin, I would like to review the case:

Months ago, Prince Link Harkinan-Dragmire defeated Ganon and fulfilled his destiny as The Hero Of Time. Upon his death, Ganon turned into a pile of ashes. The ashes were swooped up in a jar by Ganon's servant Aghanim The Cursed One. Aghanim escaped with the ashes and his whereabouts are unknown

About two weeks ago, Link was attacked by assassins who carried empty vials. After cutting Link, they filled the vials with his blood and tried to run off. Link and several guards caught them, and all blood vials were destroyed. After interrogating the assassins, we learned that spilling Link's blood onto Ganon's ashes would bring the Dark Lord back to life.

So the question we are presented with today is: should Link be put to death to ensure that Ganon can never be resurrected?

Lord Dragmire, I shall let you begin."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

The crowd fell silent as Lord Dragmire stood up and stepped into the center. Sporting a brown vest over a white tunic, the gargantuan Lord Dragmire tried to look as sharp as ever. Dress to impress.

"Now, before we begin, I have something that I need to admit to everyone in attendance," The Gerudo began. "I am extremely biased in this case. For you see, about 15 years ago, we had The Great Hylian Genocide. I don't believe I need to go over the details, but in short, that was when Ganon launched his Second Grand Offensive out of absolutely nowhere, and killed off thousands of Hylians, sparing only the young children. I proceeded to try to save as many orphans as I possibly could, and in my travels, I met a small boy named Link. And over the years, I've watched him grow along with the other children of the Orphan Generation into the man that he is today. The amount of pride and respect I have for him is immeasurable. Life is precious, I think my life's work proves just how much I believe that. People are books and your lives are the story. No two stories are the same. All of them, every single one, could have a great chapter, a  _history_ making chapter. To deny someone a chance to continue their story is a great crime, in my opinion. Now, what we have here, is a young man who has done many great things. A man whose story should be celebrated every day. Prince Link has done more for Hyrule than arguably anyone else in history. He defeated the Dark Lord Ganon and singlehandedly turned the tide of this war back in our favor, and yet, people are ready to send him to the slaughter like a common cuccco?"

Lord Dragmire started pacing. "I don't believe everyone understands what a dangerous precedent this sends. For the past two weeks, Hyrule has been in the throes of a verbal civil war. It's a marvel no one has died yet. My people, this is what our enemies want: not only for us to be divided, but to be ready to make scapegoats out of some so the rest feel more secure. We are making appeasements to our enemies. And we all know the saying about appeasement: An appeaser is one who feeds a daria, hoping it will eat him last.

Look at the immense combat knowledge we are talking about sacrificing. With him training the armies and leading the charge, we could finally win the war! With Ganon's destruction, his armies are disorganized, disingenuous, and discombobulated. We have struck a critical blow in this war. We have the enemy retreating on all fronts! What remains on the immediate fronts are mere pockets of resistance. All we need is one last all-out push. And that push is Link! We  _need_  him! Our goal should no longer be survival, it should be victory! One massive all out offensive should do it!After Ganon's defeat, his forces went on a massive retreat. We are winning skirmishes and battles we weren't winning a year ago. We can finish them off! We just have to do it quickly!

And to top it all off, he wields the Triforce of Courage. He is someone chosen by the deities we worship every week! A literal godsend! Who are we to reject a gift from the goddesses themselves. In case anyone has forgotten, no one knows where the Triforce Of Wisdom is, or who possesses it. They haven't made themselves known, so either they are in a far off land, or they are neutral to our situation. And what does that neutrality mean? They could be waiting out our conflict with Ganon's forces to pick the bones of the winner. Without a Triforce wielder on our side, we would lose that war for sure.

People, we must stand strong against all enemies. We must valiant against all psychological warfare. We must whole steadfast against all threats. We must. We must! WE MUST! Not one concession to our enemies! Not here! Not Now! Not EVER!"

The Gerudo's booming voice pulsed through the air.

The crowd erupted in raucous applause.

"That is all, Your Majesty." Lord Dragmire returned to his seat.

"Great job, that was amazing." Zelda said.

"Thank you, Lord Dragmire." King Harkinan let the crowd noise die down before banging his gavel. "Alright, and now we turn to the other side of the debate."

Making sure his striking red hair was in order, General Groose Shtark left his chair. Wearing his general's clothing with medals pinned prominently on his chest, he approached the center. Time to shine.

"Like Lord Dragmire said, life is precious. We have been fighting Ganon's forces for thirty years. Thirty years. Most of our wars have only lasted three, five, maybe seven years. This one? Thirty. Our population as a nation has stagnated for years now. People are born in hospitals as people die in battlefields. That's now how things are supposed to work. We are supposed to grow. But we have been kept stagnant. A few years ago, I think the population  _declined._  I see so many people in that crowd today. Most of them look rather young. I see a lot of children. They don't know what it's like to live in a time without the war.  _I_ don't know what it's like to live in a time without the war. Now, Link defeated Ganon, and the amount of battles and skirmishes reported reached a record low. The lowest in thirty years. And that's great and all but, over the past few months, they've increased more and more. A few spies came back yesterday and told me personally that since Lord Ganon's remaining forces see a chance to bring him back to life, they are going to not only reinvigorate, but also fight harder than ever. Ganon's monsters have fished for a new hope to carry them, and they've found it. So the question I have is... how much longer before Ganon's demons become desperate again? We already know the lengths they will go to. We are leaving ourselves to bear the horrors of their sick, twisted, imaginations.

Ask any soldier who has survived the front line, and they will confirm what I'm about to say: if you find yourself surrounded by Ganon's forces, kill yourself, or make sure they do. Ganon's forces do not abide by codes of war, they turn prisoners into warnings."

Groose looked down at the ground for a second and clenched his fists. "They kept the nights quiet so you could hear the Hylians scream, and leave whatever is left over in the morning. Sometimes they leave them still alive, still screaming in agony no mortal should have to endure. Ending their lives was an act of grace. The things that I have seen... I prayed to Hylia to watch over them with mercy, but there was none to be found. Those monsters are masters at keeping prey alive and toying with them just a little while longer.

Let's not forget Ganon's resume: Hyrule used to be a vast, beautiful, diverse place. We have lost 70% of our territory since the start of the war. The demographics of Hyrule are skewed beyond recognition. The Kokiris left when The Great Deku Tree was killed. We haven't heard from them in over a decade. The river Zoras were hunted to extinction, the sea ones fled. The Gorans retreated deep into the mountains. The Great Hylian Genocide which created the Orphan Generation. And most recently, the abduction of Princess Zelda.

People, Link is their last hope. As long as they think they have even the slightest chance of getting to him, they will do so. They sent assassins last time. What are they going to do next? The question isn't if we can stop them from getting to Link, the question is how many bodies is it going to take before we do the right thing? Link has made plenty of sacrifices, and he deserves all the praise in the world, but he needs to make one more. And if he doesn't want to make this choice, we have to make it for him. Now we can sit here, and we can talk about holding steadfast, but that attitude is going to change once a bomb goes off in the markets. It's nice to have a good resilience speech, but we need to face reality here. Holding on to Link means that people will die, horribly. Now I've done more than my fair of grave digging, and I don't want to have to do any more because Link needs to survive. So let me do my job and protect the people, or someone pick up my shovel. Once Link is gone, moral will fall for good among Ganon's armies, and we can finally eradicate them and end this bloody, horrible, war."

The debate room and the audience around it had been put into a stunned silence.

 _This is not good._ Lord Dragmire thought to himself as Groose triumphantly returned to his seat..  _He's got them right where he wants them._  Lord Dragmire got out his seat.  _Time for the rebuttal phase, I think I can turn this all back around..._

"I have heard enough." The king's gravely voice said. "This debate is over. I shall make a decision at a later date. The court is adjourned."

"His speech was brilliant. I didn't think it would be that good, or that long." Zelda said, panicking. "We tried to keep it short and concise, but I think we went too short. I thought that life and book metaphor would be great! It sounded so stupid when you said it out loud. My gods I am such an idiot."

"Now-now, calm down Zelda. He couldn't counter the Triforce argument." Lord Dragmire tried to assure her. "His only play was the soldier/war dynamic. I still think we did very well. Besides Zelda, your father is the King! There is no way he would ever order Link's death. He's your father! Link is his son-in-law!"

"I don't know Lord Dragmire. I have a bad feeling about this."

"The debate is over. There's nothing else we can do. Go on, get some sleep. You need it, you look exhausted."

"Maybe I should go see father, see if I can talk to him some more and-"

"Go. To. Bed." Lord Dragmire instructed. "Link, take her back to her chambers."

"But-"

Link grabbed her hand... "He's right Zelda."

"Link..." She turned to face him. "This isn't a closed case. You could die."

"We've done all we can for now. Come to bed. We can talk to dad later. I know he wouldn't want to see you looking as half-dead as you do. Let's get some rest.

Zelda simply nodded as Link led her away. As they walked upstairs through the castle, Zelda hugged Link from behind.

"I just don't want you to die, okay?" She cried, hot tears running down her face. "I love you, I need you. Please don't go."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." He turned and flashed her a smile. "You're acting like he's made his decision yet. I bet in a few months, we'll look back on this and laugh. Besides," He leaned in and kissed her. "I'm still here now, Zel."

He picked her up and carried her. "But enough of all of that. We can worry about that later.  _After_  you've had some sleep."

Reaching their chambers, Link retired into a simple white nightshirt. Zelda put on full-body pajamas to stay warm.

Climbing into bed, Zelda wrapped her arms around her hero's neck. "You better be here when I wake up, or I'll kill you myself."

"Consider me warned." Link smirked. "What shall my princess desire to eat upon her awakening?"

"Pancakes. With strawberry syrup."

"I was talking about dinner."

"It's never too late for pancakes." Zelda countered.

"I don't think our world-class chefs want to be reduced to making pancakes for dinner."

"They'll cook whatever I damn want them to. I'm the princess dammit. Big Mama Shaw will make the best pancakes in Hyrule for 5 rupees and smile doing it." As Zelda laid her head on the pillow, she realized something was amiss. Wait, I have to attend the trade meeting! I can't believe I forgot it!" Zelda sat up in alarm. "Maybe I can still make it-"

"Oh no ya don't!" Link grabbed Zelda in the nick of time and wrestled her back into bed.

"You're going to get some sleep, and you are going to like it!"

"Oh no, I've been kidnapped by my rescuer! I would have never ever seen this coming in all in my days!" Zelda said in mock horror.

"That's right, I've got you now princess. And I am  _never_ letting go." He said laughing maniacally. "I am going to haunt you until the day you die. Do you understand me?"

"Always do Link. Always do."

* * *

_Take these chains off_

_Take them off from my heart_


	14. Riding On The Wind

The moonlight shone through the window as night settled upon Hyrule.

Link opened his felt his stomach gurgle. He hadn't eaten all day. Meh, it wasn't that bad. Time to back to sleep and he could eat with everyone else in the morni-

"HUUUUURNGNGNHG!"

Startled, he looked down. Zelda was snoring mildly loudly as her armed draped over him. He forgot that she did that. Since sleep was now completely out of the question, Link lifted the covers. Quietly slipping out of bed, Link changed into his green cap and garb. Sneaking downstairs, Link went into the dining hall. There had to be leftovers. Searching the cool pantry, he found a cucco leg wrapped in cloth. Link heartfully tore into the cucco leg. Delicious as always. Better than when he had been on the Dragmire plantation. And especially better when he had been off in the wilderness all by himself. With only salt from the local salt mines to preserve his food, Link had to choose between scarfing down all his food at once and become bloated, try to stuff it down in his pockets, or worst of all, discard it entirely. Wasting food out in the wild was a horrible idea. You never know where your next meal is going to come from. Scrounging for berries and vegetables worked in the forests, but the wastelands, deserts, and beaches where different stories.

Picking off food was one of the few things he liked using his bow for. He didn't even bring the bow along, he found it in the Eagle Dungeon at the start of his quest. He never actually bothered to give it a name, did he? What would be a good name? Ummmm, Uhhhh, Eagle Bow. Yeah, that's it. Eagle Bow was as a good name as any, supposedly. He had actually been extremely fortunate to find the Eagle Bow, as it had turned out to be that the only weapon that could kill Ganon was a Silver Arrow. However, despite all that good the Eagle Bow did him, he much preferred using his swords. So much easier to control and use. Now that he thought about it, did he ever thank that one old man for giving him the Master Sword?

_"IT'S DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS!"_

And Link had never gone to see him since!  _I hope I haven't hurt his feelings._ All the way out there in the caves, alone. Surely he would enjoy some company. The old man was a magical sage that had been captured by Ganon's forces. He probably left the dungeon once Link killed all of Ganon's monsters. Perhaps he had even found himself a girlfriend. Who knows how long he had been trapped in that dungeon.

"Up rather late, aren't we?" A figure emerged from the shadows. Her blue contrasted with her tanned skin, white hair, and the distinct red eyes of the Shiekah.

"Nice to see you too Impa. Vigilant as ever as guardian of the castle."

"No need for flattery. I'm not here to kill you. At least not yet." Impa said. "What's got you awake at this time of night?"

"I just needed something to eat. I'll return to bed soon."

"A lot on your mind?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Link, you've been eating on the same bone for the past five minutes."

"I have?" He looked down. The chicken was completely bare. He had almost bitten  _throug_ _h_ the bone.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Impa said. "The tension has been so strong around here we need a Silver Arrow to pierce it. And you're at the epicenter of all of it." She pulled up a chair. "Come on, let's talk."

"What is there to talk about? We had the trial, and the king's decision is impending. That's it."

"That's it?" She repeated. "So, if the king sentences you to death, you'll accept it?"

Link fell silent, turning away from Impa and throwing the bone into the trash.

"Don't tell me you're not at least thinking about it," Impa said.

"You would stop me." Link said curtly.

"Doesn't mean that I would want to. Or that you wouldn't at least try." She responded. "I saw the trial today. For the record, I believe that Lord Dragmire's speech was better."

"But?" Link asked. There was always a 'But'

"But... after examining the crowd afterward, I believe public opinion is shifting towards Groose's side."

"Well, I guess that's it then." Link said, running his hand through his hair. The people of Hyrule calling for his head would be the final nail in his coffin.

"Now, it could shift back at any time, or maybe I just misjudged it-"

"And if you didn't?" Link said. "You saw the trial. Groose left the entire kingdom in awe. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it. So is this how it ends for me? The Hero of Time kills The Demon King then ends up dead a year later at the demands of his people?"

"Link, I'm sorry but, that seems the way it's going right now."

"I know. I hate it. I've always hated it." Link said. "Ever since I married Zelda and became Prince of Hyrule, I've been a fish out of the water. Impa, I don't belong with these aristocrats. I can't write trade deals, I can't do big speeches. I'm terrible at politics. I'm a joke in the Royal Court. And yet, I'm the most important piece there is. I'm supposed to be a future King of Hyrule. Me. I can't do that. I just can't. People would probably plan so many uprisings and everything else. Zelda herself tried to groom me to be a king, and I completely embarrassed her. I just get so uncomfortable in front of crowds and everything. There's a reason I was just a farm hand on the plantation. I did better with myself. I'm more comfortable being around horses than people. I miss the privacy. Back when I was on the plantation. Even when I was in the wilderness. I didn't have to show off or act out for anyone. I could just go and be me. And now... this whole thing has just been one big mess."

"Does this mean that you're ready to die, my prince?"

"If it gives Hyrule and Zelda a future to be proud of, so be it. My whole life's been a kick in the teeth. I'm fine with one last shot."

"You're just saying that because you're frustrated. You don't believe that." Impa said. It surprised her how much hearing those words come from Link bothered her.

"I just want to go out and be alone for a second."

"You're not permitted to leave the castle," Impa said. "I don't know if you noticed, but security has become tighter in the past few days."

"I know. Proof of that is talking to me right now. So instead of sneaking out myself, I'm just going to ask for permission."

"I'll need a reason to tell the king for when he finds out."

"Tell him something about the Triforce calling me or something."

"It'll work. I'll go tell the guards."

"While you're at it, can I get my weapon back?"

"Why do you want them back?" Impa raised an eyebrow. Perhaps Link wasn't so passive to his fate after all.

"I just hate going outside without them. You never know when you'll need them. And I know the king gave them to you to personally hide."

"Alright then. Give me a few minutes. I'll meet you at the stables."

"Thank you, Impa."

"It is my pleasure, my prince. You know," she added. "I think this is the most conversation anyone outside of Zelda has ever gotten out of you, 'Silent Killer.'"

"I just like to focus during battles. You never know what could happen."

* * *

"Hey girl. Nice to see you." He patted his steed. Epona.

"Well, here's your gear."

Impa handed him his Hylian Shield and Master Sword.

"Well, I'm off."

"Be back soon, technically you're not supposed to leave the castle."

"I won't stay out long." He then turned to his steed. "Come on Epona. Let's ride!"

The cool night air felt nice. A few owls hooting and crickets chirping created a nice serene peace.

"I know you must really like it out here girl." Link said to Epona. It had been a while since Epona had been allowed to roam. She had spent a lot of time in the stables. And the gated 'pasture' was no place for a horse like her.

Link felt so at peace here. Despite him knowing that it would never happen, he had always hoped that he and Zelda could capitulate the throne and live their lives out here and free from-

An ax came flying out of the trees. Link fell off Epona to dodge it. It whizzed past Link's ear and lodged itself into a tree.

"We've found him!" A monstrous voice rang out. Emerging from the bushes were 2 Daria and 3 Geru. The Daria were half-Hylian, half-gator, the product of forced and twisted mating. The Geru were lizards that evolved naturally grow their arms and legs. None of them were wearing armor to hinder them. They were scouts. This close to Hyrule Castle Town. Unacceptable.

"We have orders to bring you to Lord Aghanim!"

"Epona, return to Castle Town!" Link unsheathed his sword.

Epona neighed and galloped away.

"We will resurrect King Ganon!" The Red Geru swung his mace. Instead of trying to block such a heavy blow, Link jumped back. The Daria tried to encircle him. As he kept backpedaling, Link had to fight the urge to stop from breaking into a full run. Daria and Geru practiced throwing their weapons with the ease of common stones. It was easy to go out on a battlefield and find a poor Hylian laying face down with an ax gouged into his back. With all those axes to weigh them down, the Daria moved rather slow, so Link could stay out of their trap.

"BLEED HERO! BLEED!" The Orange Geru threw his spear right at Link's center mass. Dodging wasn't an option. If he fell off his feet, he was good as dead. Setting his feet straight and bracing himself just in time, Link blocked it with his shield. He stumbled back but kept his balance. The Blue Geru swung his mace at Link's side. Link blocked again with his shield and tried to move with the momentum of the blow and spun backward.

The Red Geru came barreling forward and swung his mace again. Link blocked the blow with the Master Sword, falling down to one knee. Link sprung back up and thrust forward, cutting one of the Geru's fingers off and ripping into the arm. The Geru screamed in pain as his flesh had been ripped open. Link slashed his knees, dropping the beast. Right before Link could cut his head off, he noticed out of the corner of his eye the Daria that had flanked him, axes at the ready.

Link fell on his back as the axes came rocketing towards him. As he scrambled to get up, a spiked shield came crashing down on him. Link barely blocked with his own shield and found himself looking straight into the eyes of the wounded Geru.

"I'LL TEAR APART YOUR FLESH APART WITH MY TEETH!" The Geru opened its mouth to display several long rows of sharp teeth and a long forked tongue to go with it. The Geru raised his club to kill the Hero when-

GGNKGUUURK!

Link drove his sword into the side of the Geru's head. Link felt the Master Sword piece the skull before it dug into the cushy, soft brain. The Geru's eyes went wide with shock as he dropped the mace and fell limp.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" The Blue Geru brought his mace down. Link used the body of the dead Geru to block. He was running out of options. Only one thing left to do.

_Goddesses, give me strength._

The Triforce of Courage came to life. The triangle on his left hand erupted to a brilliant shine of gold. The power of the goddesses flowed through his body.

_Reflect._

A shockwave pulsed through the air, sending everyone off their feet.

Link pushed the dead Geru off of him. Time to finish this.

The orange Geru reached for his spear. Link stepped on it, leaped up and swung his sword, lopping the beast's head off in one slice.

"HE'S ACTIVATED THE TRIFORCE!" The Daria screamed, grabbing his ax. "LOOK HOW MUCH FASTER HE IS!"

The Daria brought his arm up to get power behind his throw when Link rushed him.

"WHA-"

Link slashed with his sword. The Daria's arm went flying, ax still in severed hand.

The Daria screamed. Desperately reaching to his side to grab another ax, the last thing the Daria saw was Link chopping off his other arm before Link slit his throat open and silenced him forever.

"DIE!" The Blue Geru swung with his mace. Link blocked it with his sword and went for a thrust. The Geru blocked it with his shield and pushed forward, knocking Link back. The Geru went for another swing and Link jumped out of the way.

The Master Sword began to glow. A beam of light emerged from the sword and blasted the shield, sending it crumbling it to bits. As the Geru looked upon his destroyed shield in shock, Link plunged the Master Sword into his foe's chest, running him through. Link smoothly pulled his sword out of the Geru, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of the monster. The Geru gave a few death gurgles as his blood spread out across the ground, before finally falling silent.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Link looked around to see he was the last thing standing. He fired off a Master Beam shot into the air to clean the blood.

Link looked at his hand. Only one of the Triforce slots glowed. For whatever reason, despite killing Ganon, Link had not obtained the Triforce of Power. Oh well, he didn't need it anyway.

The other Daria snuck up behind him and pounced, swinging his axes down to chop link to bits. Link put up his shield to block and-

FWSHNG! FWSHNG! FWSHNG! FWSHNG! FWSHNG! FWSHNG!

The Daria gasped as blood started dripping down his back, before falling to the ground, dead. Needles stuck out from the back of his head, the nape of his neck, and along his back.

Link recognized the needles and looked up to find another figure. Wearing a sleek blue and black suit with the symbol of the Sheikah Tribe on the chest, and bandages around the mouth and face, the thief called Sheik made his presence known.

"It's nice to see you again, Link." Sheik said in a muffled voice.

Link held his guard, completely mute.

"Don't tell me you still hate me. After all I've done for you." Sheik seemed disappointed Link wasn't warmer to him.

Numerous times on his journey to defeat Ganon, Link had been aided by Sheik. Whether with healing potions, advice on how to make his way through the land and dungeons, or a helping hand in combat, Shiek had always been watching over him.

He hated it. He wanted this dirty thief dead. Thievery was against everything he stood for. Taking from others and not earning it on your own merit with honest work. However, he could not deny that Sheik hadn't been invaluable to him. Zelda and Link actually had written a pardon for Shiek, and Shiek responded by breaking into Tingle's house the same night. His assistance was the reason Link hadn't killed the Shiek yet, but Link found his mercy dwindle a little more every time he heard 'Sheik's latest theft was-'. But since Sheik was only giving Link help he did not need, Link decided to spare him for now, sheathing his sword and deactivating the Triforce.

"I love you too," Sheik said at the gesture. "Come on now. You could at least say hi."

Link stayed silent and started walking off, going right past Sheik. This was more than what he set out for, he was ready to go back to bed.

"Ganon's warriors approach," Sheik said.

Link stopped in his tracks, turning right back around.

"Aganihm leads the way." Shiek continued. "They're coming for you. They're moving around in small bands like these and pick off whatever Hyruleans they come across. They'll arrive soon."

Shiek waited for a question like: 'How many are coming', or 'Do you have any idea on how to stop them', or even a'Who else knows this'. Nothing from the Silent Killer.

"Well Link, if you don't have any questions for me I have one for you. When will you tell King Harkinan?"

As soon as he got back to the castle, Link would alert the guards and the king. Hopefully, they could still manage an evacuation.

"Now I bet you're thinking: 'As soon as I get back to the castle.' Now, as great as that seems, is the king still not decided your fate? Telling him would be such a noble action, however, consider the consequences. He might have you killed before you even know it. Or maybe he would let you get in charge of the defenses. It's a coin toss. I want you to think carefully before you tell him. It might not matter to you, but I believe every day above ground is a good day."

Shiek saw Link blink before looking at the ground sullenly. The message was getting through. Finally.

Then Link shook his head, dismissing it. It didn't matter what happened to him. He had a job to do, and people to protect. He started walking back to the castle again.

Sheik couldn't take a chance. "Hey. Listen." She ran up to him. "Look. Even if you hate me, if me you want me dead, and I know you do, promise me this one thing." He laid a hand on Link's shoulder. "Promise me that you'll try to stay alive."

Link felt something strange against his neck. Magic. He turned around and bashed his fist right into Sheik's face. Then he dropped to his knees. His entire body felt drained of energy out of nowhere.

Sheik got back to her feet, a mark forming under his eye. That sleep spell would put Link down for a while. "Sleep well, Hero." He said as Link closed his eyes.

* * *

_Tearing up through life_   
_Million miles an hour_   
_Blinding all in sight_   
_Surging rush of power_


	15. Devil's Child

He woke up into darkness.  _W-W-Where am I?_ He tried to remember how he'd gotten there.  _Sheik. Sheik attacked me with magic._  Fortunately, Sheik didn't tie him up, so Link had free use of his arms and legs. At least what the dimensions of this small space gave him. Lying flat on his back, Link started to feel around. Wait, something was on his chest. Grabbing it, Link realized it was his Hylian Shield and the Master Sword. Why would Sheik let him keep these things? Link remember about underground battle arenas. Fight clubs where people betting on gladiators fighting to the death. If Sheik had put him in one of these...

Link tapped his foot against the space. The end of the space turned like a door, a torch illuminated light from the other side. Link shuffled his way out and looked around.  _I'm back in the castle._  He realized.  _This must be one of the secret passages._  Why would Sheik take him into Hyrule Castle?  _How_  did Sheik get him inside Hyrule Castle? He'll figure that out later. Agahnim was approaching. Rushing through the passage, Link came to a wall and a lever. Pulling down the lever, the wall slid open and Link went through. He found himself in the Royal Library. Good. He wasn't far from the King's Quarters. He walked down the library wall, and that's when he heard the screaming.

He looked outside the window, and-

_Oh my Gods._

Hyrule had been invaded.

Agahnim was already here.

_How long was I asleep?_  Link looked up at the sun shining brightly. It was midday. Agahnim really had been closing in. And Sheik didn't tell anyone. Sheik had stuff Link in a hole and ran off. This was Sheik's fault. If Link ever got the chance again, Sheik was dead.

A legion of Daria came through the streets, hurling out axes as Hylians screamed and ran for cover. He had to get down there. They needed him.

Then Link heard a thunderous boom. Dozens of arrows came pouring out of nowhere, wiping the legion out in an instant. Link moved across the window to see what was going on.

Groose was calling out orders on hwatcha teams, making every barrage of arrows hit their mark. Still, no monster should ever have even made it this far.

He had to get out there.

Activating the Triforce, Link started running.  _Zelda._ He froze. Where was Zelda? Did she get out? Is she somewhere in the castle? He had to make sure she was safe.

A wall exploded in front of him.

Girubokku, small eyeball demons, came pouring in. At the sight of Link, they rushed him. Link fired off Master Beams, obliterating them on impact. One of them dodged his beam and went for an attack, but Link blocked with his shield and cut the little beast in half. Others surrounded him, grabbing his arms with their tentacles on the backs of the eyes. Link started to slice the tentacles off, but as more and more piled on him, he was unable to move his arms. After restraining him, a Girubokku wrapped its tentacles around his throat, trying to strangle him. Link desperately tried to free his arms, but the

Girubokku had firm control over him, and he was losing oxygen fast. The room was started to get fuzzy...

In one last effort, Link bit into the tentacles, chomping down hard. The Girubokku instantly released him in pain. Link wrenched his arms free and started hacking them all down, all the while gasping for breath.

Once they were all slain, Link kept moving forward. Link thought about calling out for Zelda, but he decided against it. Who knows what else was lurking in this castle.

But eventually, he found her. "Zelda!" He cried out.

"Link?" Zelda turned her head, perplexed. There with Zelda, was two guards, and... Link?

"What the-"

The other Link smiled, winked, and stabbed the first guard in the throat with a dagger. As the other guard raised his sword, Link hurled a bolt of lightning at him, blasting him through the wall.

"Agahnim." Zelda realized in horror, stepping away. Agahnim had kidnapped her before. That was what had set Link off on his quest.

"Hello there princess." Agahnim reverted back to his true form, a demonic tall blue creature with long black claws. "I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me. And just as I calculated: the Hero is here to save the day once again."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Link fired a Master Beam, blasting Agahnim back. That won't keep him down for long. The only thing that could kill Agahnim was the power of all three pieces of the Triforce. A long time ago, Agahnim tried to obtain the power of the gods and as punishment cursed to wander the earth for centuries. But with time came knowledge, and Agahnim became the most powerful sorcerer there was. A perfect servant for Ganon.

"Come on Link! We have to go!"

"Zelda, where are we going?!" Link ran behind her, keeping his shield ready to defend her from any attack.

"The city is surrounded. The only way we can leave is under. I know all of the underground passages. We can escape through there."

"Not so fast!" Agahnim hurled a fireball at them. Link deflected the fireball with his shield, and it came back to blast Agahnim in the face. Agahnim screamed has his face was being scorched by his own power.

Link charged him and stabbed the old sorcerer with the Master Sword straight through the heart. Dragging the impaled demon across the floor, Link followed up by kicking Agahnim through the window. Agahnim's body crashed through a burning fruit stand. Good. That should keep him down for a few minutes.

"Link! Zelda!"

"Impa!" Link turned. "Agahnim just-" Link's face turned to shock at the sight of Impa. She was covered in blood.

"Don't worry, it's not mine." She wiped some of the blood on the white walls. "I was just busy clearing a path so that the king was safe. He instructed me to come find you two now. He's already at the safe grounds, and he's waiting for you."

"Alright then, come on Link, let's go!"

"Hold on Zelda. Link and I need to talk battle strategy. There are numerous locks on the route we're supposed to go through. I know you know the passwords. Go unlock them. Link and I will catch up soon."

"Make it fast!" Zelda ran through the corridor.

"Battle strategy? What do you mean?" Link asked.

Impa looked at him, finger brushing against her side. A kunai was waiting.

_Once Zelda is secured,_   _kill Link. Stuff his body into a fireplace and burn it. His blood will never touch Ganon's ashes._

The words of her king echoed in her mind. A fireplace was just a room or two away. Link has his guard down. It was an order from the king. It was her job to carry out his will. It made sense. She was supposed to be able to do whatever was deemed necessary.

She could make it quick. Almost painless.

"Impa?" Link repeated. She had been silent for a few seconds too long. Time was of the essence.

"Just look outside Link," Impa said, voice giving off the slightest tremble. Looking him in the eye as she was about to end his life was just a little bit too difficult. Maybe she could do it with his back turned. What are we going to do?

"Impa, before we do all of that, look: they're here for me." Link said. "All of this is about me. I'll draw them away from the city."

"How do you plan on getting out? We're surrounded.

"With the Triforce's speed, I can make a run for it. Once I get outside, I'll lead them away and give us time to recover."

He was either trying to do anything he possibly could to save his skin or completely naive to the fact that everything would be easier if he just died right now. Either way, bless his heart.

"Link, I...I..."

_I came here to kill you._

Impa choked up. "I'll go see if the stables are clear." She ran down the hall, silently cursing herself for her cowardice. It seemed she wasn't as tough as was thought.

Link looked outside again. Groose was down in the streets, holding his sword up as he was being surrounded by monsters. He didn't have a chance.

For a split second Link frozen, the thought of not saving Groose infected his mind. Would Groose do the same for him? Never.

But, Groose was a Hylian fighting for his home. Not to mention the top general. No, he had to do this. With a small groan, Link opened up the window. He would have to do this just right. Running back to give himself a chance to build up speed, Link charged and dove out of the window, Master Sword ready.

_Thunder._

Link plunged his sword into the ground. Bolts of lightning emerged from the ground in a shockwave, electrocuting all of the monsters around him.

"You're still alive?!" Groose said in shock at the sight of his savior.

"Fortunately for you, yes I am." Link looked around. The street was full of dead monsters and soldiers, but he could hear more fighting close by. "Got to go."

"Wait, you're running  _into_  the horde of monsters that need you?! Are you insane?!" Groose grabbed his shoulders. He had half a mind to kill Link himself.

"Well? What are you going to do?" Link asked. "How bad is it? How did they even get this far?"

"We were told of their arrival hours in advance. They used invisibility magic to get past our armies. After hastily preparing defenses, we managed to bombard them a before they got close. But they just kept coming and coming and coming. We had to retreat. They pushed us all the way back here-"

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" The bat-like Achemen swooped down from high above, giving out harsh screeches.

Groose grabbed fallen spears strewn along the ground and started hurtling them furiously. The Achemen dropped like stones. Groose did not become General of the Armies Of Hyrule with bad aim.

"Look out!" Link fired a Master Beam at one that dived down at Groose from overhead. It exploded into a puff of smoke.

"I think that's the last of them over here," Groose said. "We're starting to push them back, but it's taking everything we've got to repel them. And I just know there are a few stragglers around here. AND WHEN I FIND YOU-" He shouted at no one in particular. "I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" He turned back to Link. "Anyways, since your still alive, come with me. Might as well put the Triforce of Courage to good use."

"I can't Groose. I'm going to flee the city and hopefully, they chase after me."

"What?! That's insane! That's idiotic! There's no way that's going to work."

"Do you have a better idea? If you want me out on the front I can do that, but you know what happens if I bleed. And no doubt they will send everything and everyone to me."

"No, but-"

"Then I'm leaving."

Gross grabbed his shoulder. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Don't you have someplace to be?!" Link snapped. "Right now our home is burning to the ground around us and your men need you! Trust me for once in your life!"

The Triforce of Courage brought out courage within those the bearer decided to effect around them.

"Fine." He released his grasp on Link. "If Ganon is resurrected because of you, I'll kill you myself."

"Good luck Groose."

"Whatever."

Link started sneaking through the streets, always cautious to not be spotted. When he came across one or two monsters, he would sneak up behind them and stab them in the back, gutting them instantly. He shot Master Beams at unsuspecting enemies that were out of reach overhead. Just because he was in a hurry didn't mean he couldn't take out the trash.

He had almost reached the stables when he heard someone shout his name.

"LIIIIIIINK!"

Agahnim's voice rang through the air. "OH LIIIIINK!" Agahnim repeated. "COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE! I'VE GOT SOMETHING I JUST KNOW YOU WILL INTERESTED IN!"

Link initially ignored it and kept moving, but that's when everything else went quiet.

No sounds of metal clashing.

No screaming and shouting of warriors.

Nothing.

He turned around. The battle had come to an abrupt halt. Everyone was looking at Agahnim floating high in the air.

Link looked closer and-

_Zelda._

He went wide-eyed with terror. Zelda was dangling in the air with Agahnim, Agahnim's hand firmly wrenched around her throat.

"I KNOW ALL ABOUT THOSE SECRET PASSAGES!" The sorcerer continued. "NO ONE CAN HIDE FROM ME. I ALWAYS GET MY TARGET! NOW SHOW YOURSELF OR I DROP HER!"

"DON'T DO IT LINK! RUN! YOU -CHUAK!" Agahnim clenched down tighter, choking the life out of her.

"10 SECONDS LINK!" Agahnim screamed. "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!-"

"AGAHNIM!" Link shouted, coming out into the grassy field. "I'M RIGHT HERE! LET HER GO!"

Agahnim smiled with satisfaction. His prey was right where he wanted. "Of course Hero." He said in a sickly sweet voice. "However, I do have to say: very poor choice of words.

Agahnim let go of Zelda. She had served her useful-

He felt himself fall through the air, weighed down by something. Zelda had grabbed on to his arm, kunai in hand. One of that wretch Impa's kunai, in fact. The housemaid had prepared Zelda better than he had thought.

Zelda plunged the blade into Agahnim's stomach, only to rip it out of him and stab him again and again and again. Burdened by his wounds, he fell to the ground with a rough landing, Zelda in tow.

"Zelda!" Link started running to her, ecstatic that she was okay.

"Link..." Zelda had felt a little sore upon crashing to the ground, but she was for more or less okay. Wait, what was that black thing floating in the air?

"Zelda, come quick! We need to get out of here and-"

Agahnim's body turned into smoke, fading away.

"That was a clone!" Link realized.  _Then where's the REAL AG-_

CHKURRGK!

Link gasped, shock all over his face.

"LINK!" Zelda shrieked as her husband fell to the ground, dagger driven into his side.

Agahnim pulled the dagger out of Link's body. He then pulled out the real jar of Ganon's ashes. Ah, the clone trick. Works every time _._  Setting the jar down and opening it, content to let the blood drip in and-

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

Zelda threw her dagger and it tore right through Agahnim's throat. Agahnim stumbled back, stunned.

"Link!" Zelda knelt down beside Link. Blood was spilling out of his mouth.

"Ash...es..."

The ashes were right there. This was her chance. End it all. Right here. Right now.

Zelda scooped the jar up to toss the ashes into the wind.

Aganihm tore the knife out of his neck as Zelda reached down. No. NO. "I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" Charging forward, Agahnim pounced on Zelda like a wild animal, firm grip on the handle. Zelda barely saw it smashed through the glass jar before plunging his into Zelda herself, right to the hilt.

Zelda fell over as the ashes fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOO!"

Link sprang up and drove down the Master Sword, overwhelmed with the one thought of hacking this sorcerer into pieces. Agahnim turned and swiped with the dagger. Link dodged it and struck. Running right through Agahnim's body, Link drove the Master Sword into the ground, impaling Agahnim and almost suspending him mid-air. He turned his gaze away from the demon and looked at Zelda. Her dress was getting redder and redder.

"ZELDA!" Link tried to press down on the wound. But Zelda just kept bleeding.  _Hssssss..._

"Zelda. I am so sorry." Link said through tears.  _Hsssssss..._  "This was my fault. I was wrong. I was wrong about everything."

"L-L-L-Link." Zelda reached up and grabbed his arm. Her face rapidly grew pale.  _Hsssssss..._  "Please." She coughed. "Do one last thing. One last thing for me."

"Anything. Link stared into her eyes. The light was fading from them.  _Hsssssss..._

"Run." Zelda's arm slowly fell to the ground, going slack.

"Zelda..." Link embraced his wife in his arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ears. "I love you."

An explosion behind him brought Link back to his senses. Turning back, he watched blood-soaked ashes rise into the air, smoke fizzing and popping with a nasty hiss.

The clouds started swirling, getting darker at an exponential rate. The wind started howling in anticipation, gale-force winds blowing in from out of nowhere. Black bolts of lighting started crashing down from the sky. A black beam of pure darkness touched down to the ground, eradicating the grass around it.

"Can you feel it?" Aganhim said as he pulled the Master Sword from out of his body. "Can you sense it?" He said wide-eyed. His face radiated pure ecstasy at the hideous sight before him. "Here he comes."

Another explosion, this one infinitely times louder than the last.

A ginormous blue hand reached out from the beam with long sharp claws at the end. A second hand came out of the beam, not only wielding a gigantic trident but the Triforce of Power. Eventually, the rest of his body stepped out: a huge frame with thick armor that sported the skulls of former warriors foolish enough to challenge him. A boar-like face with razor-sharp tusks that could tear through anything in their path.

Opening his red eyes, he gazed at everything around him, and everything around him gazed back. Showtime.

"FINALLY!" His thunderous voice boomed throughout the air. "IT FEELS SO GOOD, TO BE BACK!" His demonic cackle sent a shiver down the spine of everyone listening, including his own men. The Triforce of Power radiated fear indiscriminately.

"Master Ganon!" Aganhim bowed down. "It's such a pleasure to have you back!"

"THE PLEASURE IS ALL MINE, OLD FRIEND!" Ganon smiled. "THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME A COMING OUT PARTY!"

He looked at his army of demons. "THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU! EACH AND EVERY ONE! REJOICE! YOUR EFFORTS WERE NOT IN VAIN!"

His army broke out in raucous cheering.

"And a bonus your majesty, I bring you a gift: the Triforce of Courage!"

"REALLY NOW?!" Ganon licked his chops. Vengeance was going to be so delicious.

"Yes, here is your prone enemy, and your awaiting Triforce piece, right here!" Agahanim proudly showed off Link, lying on the ground in ag-

"WH-WHERE IS HE?" Ganon looked down and peered into the grass. Nothing was there. Was Link invisible?

"What? Agahnim looked over. Link was just there. "Where, where did he go?"

"AGAHNIM!" Ganon roared.

"He was just right there! I swear!"

"FIND HIM!" He shouted. "ALL OF YOU! FIND LINK AND BRING HIM TO ME! RIGHT! THIS! INSTANT!"

* * *

_"Run."_

Her last word was seared into his mind. Giving his body a foreign strength he could never produce himself.

Ganon had been resurrected, His army was backing him, and even if he had his Eagle Bow on him, he had no Silver Arrows to fight with.

To run was the only option he had left.

But to where? The castle would undoubtedly fall. Once news of Ganon's revival spread, his armies would raze the earth searching for him. He would eventually be captured. As fast as he ran, there was nowhere  _to_  run. And eventually, there would be nowhere to  _hide._  The war was over. He had failed.

Ganon won.

Groose had been right all along.

He deserved to die.

No. He had to keep fighting. For Zelda. He couldn't think about the future when he was struggling to live in the present. All that mattered now was survival. Find a safe space. Recover, regroup. There had to be something he could d-

SKRRRTCH!

He ran through a bush and screamed upon exiting, falling down. He turned around and looked at. What was on that bush?

Blood. Sticky blood painted the bush red. Several insects were already drinking in this unexpected meal.

Link's eyes fell to his own body. Numerous cuts on his body came to light, and he became reminded of the stab wound from Agahnim...

_Keep going. Don't think about it._

Link got up and kept running. He could hear shouting in the distance.  _Don't stop._   _Stop and you're dead._ He thought to himself.

He tripped over a large tree root, falling over and landing face first in bog water.  _Keep going._ He staggered back to his feet.  _Keep going..._ He bent over and let out a fierce cough. Drops of blood fell into the water.

Dying. He was dying. He was dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

_No. You can't give up. You promised her. You promised her you would live._

_Zelda._  Link wiped the blood off of his mouth and limped through the bog, soaking wet and bleeding out. Maybe he could get out of here. Maybe the wound wasn't too bad. Maybe he wouldn't get an infection...

He collapsed, taxed body finally giving out. As he tried to crawl through the mud, he noticed the Triforce on his hand. It was flickering on and off, the bright light fading more and more with each passing flash. The Triforce was waiting for him to die. This bearer had reached his end. He heard the shouting and the heavy stomps of feet close in. He was in no position to defend himself.

The Triforce would not have to wait much longer.

"I'm sorry Zelda." He whispered tearfully, closing his eyes, giving way to unconsciousness. "Forgive me..."

* * *

_Oh no, you're so dang wicked_

_You got me by the throat_

_Oh no, got your claws stuck in me_

_You never let me go_


	16. Electric Eye

He opened his eyes.

Ocean waves smoothly lapped upon the balmy beach shore. Seagulls flew in the nice cool breeze. He felt the warm yellow beach sand against his body. It felt nice. A little too nice.

_What?_  He tried to remember how he had gotten here. Wait a second. This was wrong.

This was all wrong. The last thing he remembered was passing out in a bog bleeding out. Dying. But...

He examined himself.  _Perfect condition._  He realized. _I feel great._  His clothes were clean and his wounds were gone. His sword and shield were strapped to his back. He even still had possession of the Triforce.

This must have been what death is like. "Where am I?" He looked around. "Is this Heaven?" Wait. He recognized this beach. He had been here before, on his first adventure.

"Nah man." He heard a voice say. "I saw you were having a bad day, so I decided to help you out."

Link turned. A young man wearing strange clothes was sitting on a wooden log. There was a symbol on the left side of his clothes. He was casually eating an apple.

"Who, who are you?" Link asked.

"My name?" He took another bite of his apple. "Captain N. I'm The Game Master."

"Captain Ehn? The Game Master?"

"Yeah, I look over the multiverses and dimensions to make sure nothing too out of wack happens. Can't let the servers crash."

"Dimension? Servers? What are those?" Link asked. "Nevermind. Listen, I think you can help me." Link started. "I have made a  _big_ mistake and-"

"I know all about Ganon, Link."

"You do?"

"Yes. I went through your memories while you were knocked out." Captain N paused. "I'm sorry about Zelda."

"But, but you can help me now right?" Link started. "If you're as powerful as you say you are-"

"Listen, I'm only The Moderator, Not The Admin. I can't go around giving gifts out to people willy nilly. It's not how it works."

"Then, then why did you save me?"

"I was hoping we could make a deal." Captain N pulled something out of his pocket, a small gray rectangular block the size of a battery. "This is called a Bit. It's as old as creation itself. Even older than that Triforce your packing."

"What is it for?" Link asked.

"They keep reality in balance."

"'They?'"

"There are 8 Bits. Together they spell out N-I-N-T-E-N-D-O."

"What's Nintendo?"

"It's the world of The Admin. Imagine if there were a Heaven for Gods and that Heaven had a V.I.P section. Well, that V.I.P. section would be a bathroom stall compared to the Nintendo Realm."

"Okay..." Link said uneasily. The thought that his Goddesses were weak compared this Nintendo thing was extremely suspicious. And unsettling.

"Well, the Bits have been scattered across creation. I have one, and I have to gather the other 7. I need you to find them before reality is torn apart."

"How I am supposed to find them?"

"Take this bit. It will open a portal through creation. The Bits have these signals on them so they're easier to track. One of them recently went off."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to make sure reality is held together while you scavenge the Bits."

"Just one last thing: Why are you giving this job to me? Out of all the people in  _creation,_ why _me_? Surely there must be someone smarter, or stronger or-"

"Because I'm trusting you to not get greedy and backstab me." Captain N answered. "You're someone with nothing to lose and everything to gain. Listen, if you do this thing for us; The Admin and I will be more than happy to give you everything you want and more."

This was his chance at redemption. To fix everything. To save everyone. And bring Zelda back...

"Captain Enh, you have a deal." Link accepted.

"Radical." Captain N gave him the Bit. Looking at it, Link saw a strange symbol on the back. The same one that was on Captain N.

"Harness the power of the Bit." Captain N said. "Use it to turn the letters into something you'll understand. Use your desire and will, and the Bit will do the rest."

Squeezing the bit Link felt this incredible surge of energy course through him. Like the Triforce, but compared to the holy feeling of the Triforce, the Bit felt... electric. Infinite. Incredible.

Opening his hand back up, Link realized the symbol was a letter. "Oh. N. Now I get it." Link said. "Hey, just wondering, has anything like this ever happened before?"

"Well, there was this time where a race of these worm-like monsters tried to take over creation with Psionics, and we decided to give these birds superpowers to wipe 'em all out. Wonder how they're doing nowadays. Anyway, good. Now that you know how to use the bit, open a portal."

Link outstretched his hand. A giant hole appeared out of thin air.

"So this is going to take me to the first Bit?" Link tried to not be absolutely stunned at what he was doing. The bright white light of the portal held him in a trance. He had never seen anything like it. _Focus._  He thought. _The sooner I do this. The sooner Zelda comes back._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Captain N looked down. "Sorry, that's just my Power Pad going off." Captain N grabbed a small device out of his pocket and looked at it.

_He's still far off my tail. Good._  Captain N thought.  _Still, might be a good thing to warn Link._ "Good work. Listen, I have to go. By the way, there are some really bad people looking for those Bits. They are going to claim to be The Moderator. I'm the only Mod, got it? If you see them, run. Do not try to fight them. Good luck."

"Once I have all the Bits, how will I contact you?"

"I'll come, don't worry 'bout it brah." Captain N pulled out some kind of equipment from his waist. "Take me away Zapper." Captain N pulled the trigger. The Zapper shot out energy and created a portal itself. Giving Link one last wave, Captain N walked through the portal and it closed in on itself behind him, no proof it was ever even there.

Link looked at his own portal. He would be stepping into something he knew absolutely nothing about. A complete alien. What chance did he have? As long as he had the Bit with him, he should be okay, but... something told him this wasn't going to be easy.

_This is because of your selfishness to live._  He reminded himself.  _This is your fault. Own up to it and fix it. If you want Zelda back, this is what you are going to have to do._

Taking a deep breath, Link walked into the portal.

* * *

_Protected. Detective. Electric eye._


	17. Chapter 17

Exiting the portal, Link found himself standing in some kind of dirt road. Grassy fields were around him as far as the eye can see, though a few green hills popped up in the far off distance. This new world appeared to be empty. Link put the Bit in his pocket. He already had one in his possession. The other seven were out there somewhere. Time to get moving.

Walking down the road, Link kept an eye out for any sign of life. Nothing was here in this seemly fertile land. Strange. Had this land been abandoned? Was this world in a time of war like his? No tents. No crops. No signs of cultivation whatsoever. Maybe this land hadn't even been discovered yet. Oh well. No signs of life just meant having no monsters to deal with. And no people he had to talk to.

Walking down this road quietly wasn't bad in itself. If he hadn't had his wife and kingdom needing him to complete this mission, he would have slowed down to enjoy the view. It seemed the be the middle of the day, so he would have at least a few hours before he would have to set up camp somewhere. Being alone was always best. Now he had time to think. Think about where he could get food, think about if there were any places that could provide shelter for the night, think about how he had failed Zelda.

Link shook his head at the last one.  _No, I can- I can fix this. I just need the Bits_.

Once Ganon had given up searching for Link, Ganon would inevitably lay waste to Hyrule. With no Triforce wielder to protect them, Hyrule stood no chance against the re-invigorated demon army backed by The Demon King. They would be slaughtered by the dozens. The only thing stopping Ganon was being distracted hunting a Link that wasn't there. Link broke into a run. He had to move fast. As fast as possible. He was racing against the clock. Every second mattered. Get the Bits, get the wish, go back home, kill Ganon once and for all, and spill his ashes into a river or something. Done. Simple as that. Live happily ever after with Zelda.

Link stopped his sprint as he came into a bend in the road. To the right, more of the same empty dirt road. To the left... there was a green pipe.

Link hesitated for a second. There was just a large green pipe standing in the middle of the road like it was nobody's business. No sign or anything. But why though? Transportation? Maybe even a natural occurrence?

_Wait a second._  Link looked down at the dirt road he was standing on. Dirt roads don't make themselves. And along with that pipe, there  _had_  to be life in this world.

He approached the pipe.  _I'll just take a look. It's probably abandoned anyway._

He heard shouting from behind him. He turned and saw... a little mushroom creature? It had a red-spotted white mushroom cap on its head and was quickly running towards him shouting some intelligible, pointing at something.

"YOU THERE, LOOK OUT!" It shouted. "GET AWAY FROM THAT PIPE! THERE'S A PIRANHA PLANT IN THERE!"

"What?! What are you saying?!" Link shouted back. As it got closer, he started reaching for his sword...

WHOOSH! Something sprung out from the pipe behind him. Link looked up to see a terrifying set of teeth bear down on him. Link dropped to the ground and raised his shield just in time. The teeth chomped down on the shield, its prey just out of its grasp. As the teeth let go of the shield, Link rolled out of the way and looked at this new was a plant of some sort, with a red head and white dots on it. It had been waiting for Link, hiding inside the pipe. What kind of world was this where even the plant life could kill you?

The plant struck again, snapping at Link with its mouth agape. Link blocked it again, barely able to stand on his feet. This beast was surprisingly strong. There had to be a way to kill it. Link kept going backward and backward. Eventually, the plant reached the end of its range of motion, left biting at mere air. Link went on the attack, quick thrust after thrust. The plant was as quick as it was strong, avoiding Link's attacks. Once Link was back in a safe range, it surged forward for another bite. Link blocked it again, his shield prying the plant's jaws open. Seeing his chance, Link slashed upward, cutting the plant's head off at the leafy stem. The severed head with the ground with a thud.

"That was amazing sir!" The mushroom rushed up to him. "I can't believe the way you took care of that Piranha plant!"

"Stay back!" Link lashed out at it and the mushroom immediately retreated. "What do you want?!"

"Woah there man! I'm just trying to help! And for that matter, what are  _you_  saying?"

It appeared to be talking, but Link couldn't recognize any of the language it was speaking.  _Wait a second._ Link remembered that he couldn't read what was on Captain N's clothes without the Bit. He reached back into the pocket and grabbed the Bit.

"Come on man put that thing away!" The mushroom pointed to the Master Sword."No one needs to get hurt here!"

It seemed to be passive. And no weapons on it. It was harmless.

Link decided to sheath his sword. "Sorry about that." He apologized. "I'm not from around here. I don't really speak the language you speak."

"Well, you can speak it now." The mushroom man rubbed his chin as he inspected. "You really aren't from around here are you? Where are you from? Are you from across one of the oceans?"

"Uh... yes?" Link meekly replied.

"Well, alright then. Anyways, the way you took down that Piranha Plant was incredible!"

"Piranha Plant?" Link looked back at the monster he had slain. "That thing?"

"Yeah! Normally those things are a huge hassle to deal with, so we just leave warning signs around them. I guess the plant destroyed it. So uh, anyways, since your not from around here, what are you doing in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Mushroom Kingdom? That's the name of this place?"

"Wow, if you don't know that, you must be really lost!" The mushroom explained.

"I guess I am." Link replied. "Do you know anyone who could help me?"

"Well, there is the princess..." The mushroom thought about it. "As a matter of fact, I bet she would love having a guy like you around to protect her. Yeah! Come with me. I'll take you to see the princess."

"Princess?" Link didn't have time to sit and chat with a princess. Or to stand around guard and protect her. He had a kingdom and princess of his own to protect. But... seeing her might prove useful. A princess would undoubtedly be able to help him with navigating this world. "Alright. Let's see this princess."

"I'll take you on my wagon."

"Wagon?" Link asked. There were wagons in Hyrule, used all the time by common folk. At least this world has  _some_ similarities. Before he forgot, Link took the Bit and put in his boots so that he would always touch it.

"Yep. There she is." The mushroom pointed.

Link looked and saw... nothing that resembled a wagon. It had wheels and a body, but there were no animals pulling No overhead canvas.

"Where's the horse? Or the ox? That thing is no wagon!"

"Horse? Ox? What are you talking about? I use an engine. And that thing is definitely a station wagon if I've ever seen one. Had it customized myself. Wooden doors and the whole works."

"Engine?"

The mushroom opened the hood, revealing some mechanical device Link had never seen before. "See, a fined tuned engine runs this thing, not some animal"

"How does this work?"

"I'm not a mechanic, so I can't really tell you. All I know is that it does." Opening the wagon, Zek got inside a front seat with a wheel in front of it. "Come on, hop in on the other side."

Link got on the other side of this 'wagon' and sat down.

"Don't forget to buckle up, safety is important!"

Link looked at how the mushroom was buckled in. There was a cable strapped across his body. He followed the path of the strap, then looked over his own shoulder. There was a rectangular hook sticking out. Grabbing the hook, Link pulled it around his body and inserted it into a little slot on the other side of him. It took him a few tries to get it in the slot. "There." He said after fumbling with it. "Now let's go."

The mushroom turned the wagon on with a key. The mushroom cranked a handle and pushed his foot down a pedal. They started moving forward, cruising along on the dirt road.

"Since you don't really know anything around here, let me introduce myself. I'm Zek. I'm a Toad."

"My name is Link." These were unlike any toads Link has ever seen. Toads were fat little frogs that swam in water, not... mushroom people!

"Well, nice to meet you Link! Right now I'm on my way back home from a vacation. That reminds me," Zek checked a device on the wagon. "Two o'clock already. Woah, I better move faster. Hang on."

Zek pressed down on the pedal going even faster. Link found himself being flung back on the seat. He had never moved this fast in his life. "Slow down!" he shouted.

"I can't. I got places to be, ya know." Zek responded back.

After for what seemed like an eternity, Zek finally slowed down. "Alright, we've made it. Welcome to Toad Town!" He turned over to Link. "This is a capit-

Link leaned out of the window, violently throwing up outside of the car. "Oh Gods..." he weakly muttered, arms shaky. "I never want to go that fast ever again..." He bent down and gagged some more.

"Sorry about that." Zeke replied. "I'll give you a minute.

Link slumped down in the seat, face as green as his clothes. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Where-Where are we again?"

"This is Toad Town, the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. Right now where in the suburbs, but we'll hit the castle pretty soon."

Everywhere Link turned, the Toads were in mushroom shaped houses with boxes outside. They were packaging things in boxes, though they stopped to gawk at him when he got in view. "What is everyone doing?"

"The princess is ordering everyone to leave Toad Town and scatter out to separate corners of the kingdom."

"Why?"

"Bowser might be on the warpath." Zek said with a grumble.

"Who is Bowser?"

"Oh man, you must be lucky to not know who Bowser is? Bowser is the meanest, ugliest, smelliest, dangerous, arrogant, spoiled monster there is! He wants to take over our kingdom!"

"Woah." Link sat up with rasp attention. He didn't need to be involved in a war, but if Bowser was attacking, he would go after Toad Town, and Link would no-doubt get caught in the crossfire. He looked forward and saw the castle come into view. It was grayish-white with red roofs. He was getting close. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"I know, right? The princess went to go see Bowser about two weeks ago to discuss peace talks, but ever since then, Bowswer has only amped-up his army production! That dirty rotten Bowser is going to try something, I just know it! However, if your're at the princess' side, maybe he'll back off!"

This was exactly what Link  _didn't_  want. This conflict between Bowser and the Mushroom Kingdom was going to slow him down, and if it broke out into all out war, Link would never get home in time to stop Ganon. He might never get home at all.

"You can help her, right?" Zek asked Link. "You're not afraid of a fight, right?"

"...I'll see what I can do." Link replied, looking out of the window. As he glanced around the Kingdom, he realized he wasn't on dirt anymore, the roads of the Mushroom Kingdom being paved with brick. This was not his world, he had responsibility elsewhere and-

Zek slowed down and came to a stop. Link snapped out of it. "Why did we stop? Are we at the castle?"

"No man. Stoplight." Zek pointed ahead. "We got to wait for it to turn green. It takes a few minutes.

Link looked in front of him, the light was red. As he waited for the light to turn green, he looked out of the window? "What are those things?" He pointed at the wagon next to him. They looked liked mushrooms too, but different from the Toads They were brown and even smaller than the Toads. They didn't even had arms.

"Those are just Goombas."

"Are they pets?"

"Hey buddy, I heard that!" The Goomba shouted from its driving seat. It appeared to be driving using one foot on the pedals, and one foot to steer. "We are no one's pet! We're Goombas! Anything the Toads can do, Goombas can do better!"

The light turned green, and Zek kept driving forward. The Goomba kept shooting Link dirty looks before eventually making a turn.

"You know, it is pretty rude to assume that anything is a pet." Zek pointed out. "You gotta be more respectful than that."

"Sorry. I didn't know." Link responded.

Eventually, the station wagon reached a gate. Two Toads were standing guard, stoutly holding spears. "Halt!" One said, sticking his hand out.

Zek came to a stop, hitting the brakes.

"What is your business here?" The guard asked.

"I have someone I think the princess should meet!" He looked over at Link. "Come on, get out."

Link got out of the station wagon. The guards almost dropped their spears in shock. "Who-Who-Who are you?!" The guard asked.

"His name is Link." Zek said. "He's from across the oceans."

"How do you know that this isn't some trick of Bowser?!" The guard asked.

"The way I picked him up is opposite the way of the Koopa Kingdom, he's good."

"Alright then, I guess you can see the princess." The guard turned to his partner. "I'll open the gate. You take him to the princess."

"Go with them." Zek told Link. "I'm going back home to pack up. Good luck!"

With that goodbye, Zek got back in the station wagon and drove off, leaving Link with the guards.

As the gate opened, a guard motioned Link along.

Walking along a brick path, Link and the guard reached the front of the castle, guarded by a moat.

"BRING THE DOOR DOWN!" The guard hollered. "THE PRINCESS HAS A VISITOR!"

The drawbridge came down, with a rumble. Link felt his heart race. He wasn't good with meeting the royalty and aristocrats of Hyrule, let along royalty of another world. Most of the first days of living among Hyrule's upper-crust were disasters until Zelda started to do all of the talking for Link.

"Alright, let's go." The guard said.

Walking across the drawbridge, Link entered the castle. It was a moderate sized one, with grayish-white halls to match the exterior. Paintings of Toads from what Link assumed to be past historical figures decorated the halls. Eventually, they came into the castle ballroom.

"Stay here and wait. I'll shall return with the princess." the guard said, walking off and leaving Link alone with this thoughts. Link walked over to the wall and leaned against it. Even at all the balls and festivals, Link preferred being in the background, clinging to the walls and staying away from all the bright lights. Zelda did like to dance however, and she attended every party she could. Link didn't mind going to the parties with her for her sake, but Link would never go out on the ballroom floor alone. Even if he wanted to, he was a horrible dancer. The very few times Zelda had convinced him to dance with her, he ended up stepping over the feet of anyone in his immediate vicinity. However, he would always make up for it by dancing with Zelda alone, for however long she wanted. They would sometimes dance all in in their chambers. Those felt purely magical. Just him and her, bathing in the light of the moon, at her close embrace...

"Hello, my visitor?" A voice rang out from down the hall. It was the princess.

Link looked up. "Yes." He responded, walking to the hallway to meet here. "Hello princess, my name is-"

He came to a standstill, absolutely stunned at the sight of her.

"Woah." Link said, completely taken aback. "P-P-Princess?" An elegant pink gown that complimented her perfect face topped off by long flowing blonde hair and a beautiful crown. She looked Hylian. Nothing like the Toads.

The princess had also fallen silent in astonishment When she heard about some warrior that needed to see him, she thought it was another Toad that had studied the ways of combat and eager to battle Bowser. Not this. Not...  _him._ He was absolutely gorgeous...

"I'll just leave you two alone then..." The guard said.

"Yes, you do that." The princess shooed him away, never taking her eyes off of Link. "Hello, knight." She said the Link. "Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom. I am Princess Peach Toadstool. reached out and grabbed Link's free hand. "I'm honored to host you here in Toadstool Castle! I hope you enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you." Link responded, bowing. This was the first Hylian-like person Link had seen in this world. Had Link missed others while he was driving with Zek?

"Why, what's this?" Another Hylian-looking person, a small bespectacled man, stepped into the room. "Another one of us?"

"This is our new guest." Peach told him, before turning back to Link. "This is Professor Elvin Gadd, my top scientist."

"Another suvivor?" Professor Gadd inspected Link further, rubbing his chin. "Hold on a minute," he poked Link's ear. "what's wrong with your ears? They're so long and pointy!"

"Professor Gadd, how rude!" Princess Peach scolded. "This is a guest you're talking about! You should be ashamed of yourself!" She turned back to Link. "I'm so sorry about that. Elvin is just a naturally curious person."

"But my princess, how are you not intrigued by the size of those things? They look like someone glued fan blades to a head. You weren't even a little curious about it? Maybe it's some kind of mutation!"

"I don't know what a mutation is, but that's not the reason my ears are like this." Link explained. "I'm not from this world." He pulled out the Bit from his boot. "My name is Link. I'm on a quest. Have either of you ever seen one of these before?"

Elvin's eyes went wide. "There are MORE of them?! Princess, you were right after all!"

"So you have seen one of these before?" Link said excitedly.

"The princess has one!" Elvin said proudly.

"Really?!" Link couldn't believe it. He had hit the jackpot. "Princess, I need that Bit right now!"

"Now hold on, hold on. Before you just take these bit, how about we have a little talk, perhaps over some tea? Do you need them right now?"

"I actually kind of-" Link paused. He had to remain calm and professional. He was still a guest, after all. "Certainly of course."

"Wait! Before you two go off for tea, this is just a perfect time to unveil my new invention. That's actually what I came to see you about, princess." The professor whipped out a remote control. Pointing down the hall, E. Gadd pressed the big red button at the top. Presenting the latest product from Gadd Science, Incorporated, drumroll please!"

Link heard a loud rhythmic banging ring throughout the air and looked around. "What is that?"

"It's the drumroll button I put on this remote, isn't it wonderful?" Elvin said gleefully. "Anyways, here it comes! Dazzle the world boyo!"

A robot came into the room. It had no feet, instead hovering in the air. It had a long and thin body, with a small chest that extended out to having pincer-like hands. It had a head resembling a camera and two big clear eyes...

"Presenting the Robotic Operating Buddy 2.0!" Elvin Gadd said proudly. "Or R.O.B for short; whichever you prefer."

"Woah." Link marveled at the sight of this golem. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"It can fly now. So you really have improved the original design Elvin. I'm impressed." Peach nodded. "What can it do?"

"I designed it to analyze the potential of those artifacts." Elvin said. "I also put a retrieval function in it. Mr. Link, if I may demonstrate?"

"I don't reall-"

"Go get it R.O.B.!" E. Gadd pressed another button. R.O.B.'s eyes let it. "ITEM RETRIAL FUNCTION ACTIVATED. SEARCHING FOR ITEM" It scanned around the room with its eyes until its gaze fell upon Link.

"ITEM DETECTED. SECURE ITEM." R.O.B rolled across the room over to Link, directly in his face. "SURRENDER ITEM OR FACE CONSEQUENCES." It's eyes grew red.

'What? No. I'm not giving you anything." Link backed up and looked at E. Gadd. "Stop this thing already."

"Do what he says Elvin. That thing is creepy." Peach said.

"You got it!" Dr. Gadd turned pressed the 'Off' button on the remote.

"ITEM NOT SURRENDERED. PREPARING COMBAT FUNCTIONS." R.O.B's head flashed red.

"What the?" Gadd kept mashing the button. Nothing. "What is wrong with this thing? I bet the batteries died. Of course! Now's its in Auto-Pilot Mode."

"Isn't there any other way to turn him off?" Link raised his shield.

"No, you're going to have to destroy it!"

Link went on the attack with a forward thrust, trying to end it before R.O.B could cause any trou-

R.O.B clasped the Master Sword between it two pincer-like hands.

"No way!" Link couldn't believe it.

R.O.B. started spinning in place, taking the Master Sword with him. Link held onto his blade and tried to pry it free, but started moving with the machine, eventually leaving his feet his feet as R.O.B. went faster. Faster, faster, faster, the two became a blur rotating the center of the palace.

"R.O.B.!" E. Gadd shouted. "Let him go this instant!"

R.O.B. released his grip on the Master Sword, sending Link flying.

"That's not what I meant!" E. Gadd said right before Link's body went crashing into him. The two were sprawled out on the floor. The Bit fell into Elvin's lap.

"ENEMY DEFEATED." R.O.B. declared. "RETRIEVING ITEM." R. O. B. turned to Elvin. "SURRENDER ITEM OR FACE CONSEQUENCES."

"Oh boy, this isn't gonna be fun..." Elvin said as R.O.B creeped closer.

Link stumbled back to his feet discombobulated. He felt like throwing up. The whole room was spinning, he could barely stand.

Something knocked him right off of his feet. "Gah!" He looked down. His tunic was... smoking?

Trying to get back up again, Link was smacked right back down to the floor as R.O.B. fired something out of his eyes.

_What, what is that?_

R.O.B.'s eyes flashed again. Something hit Link square on the chest again. It might have been some kind of light? Link had never seen an attack like this before. But he felt his chest burn in pain.

"Run! Get away from those lasers! They'll turn you into a smoked sausage!"

"What's a la-"

R.O.B turned his laser into a continuous beam, blasting Link's body and pinning him into the ground. Link felt the laser drill deeper. It was going to peirce him if he didn't do something quick. He saw his shield just a few feet away. Using the last of his energy, Link jumped up and scrambled for the shield.

R.O.B. grabbed Link's foot and flung him across the room. Link smacked into a wall back-first.

"ELIMINATE OPPOSITION."

R.O.B fired more lasers out of his eyes, pinning Link against the wall. Link screamed, trying to move away from it. The laser beam kept coming, almost ready to run him thr-

SHNK!

The severed head with the ground with a thud, red eyes dying out instantly.

Link looked up wincing. Peach held a small rapier in her hand. "Are you okay?"

Link tried to move, but the pain in his chest held him down. "I...can't...breathe..."

She knelt down. "Here, let me help you." She opened her hand.

Link's eyes grew wide. "Is that the-"

Princess Peach took the Bit and pressed down on Link's chest. The pain vanished, wounds fading away. Even his tunic was restored.

Peach took the bit and tapped Link's head, shining the bright red and black light in his eyes. "You'll now be able to understand our language without holding the Bit." She said softly. "Do you feel better now?" She said with a smile.

"Yes. I feel great. Thank you so much." Link got back to his feet. That was absolutely embarrassing. To be defeated so easily by a machine. He hadn't even thought of using the Triforce!

"Princess! Forgive me!" E. Gadd got on his knees. "Mercy. It'll never happen again, I promise."

"It's alright Elvin. You are dismissed."

Professor E picked up R.O.B.'s body and head and ran off.

Peach picked up the Bit off of the floor. "I believe this is yours." She handed it to Link. "I'm sorry about Elvin." She added. "He's a sporadic, but he means well. So now that all the excitement is over, do you mind joining me for tea? We can talk privately without being interrupted, hopefully."

Since she had just saved his life, Link could not refuse her offer in good conscious."Certainly princess. Lead the way."

* * *

"Do you have any preference of tea?" Peach asked, boiling the water.

"No, I'll take whatever you see fit." Link responded.

The two were in Peach's private study. Sunset gleamed over Toad Town. The wood crackled as it burned in the fireplace.

Link sat by patiently as Peach made her tea. He hadn't come in here in vain after all. Peach had a Bit, and she knew how to use. it. Perhaps she knew of others that wielded a Bit as well. As least he had tracked one down. That was a start. In one day as well.

Peach came over with two small teapots, some cups, and a few biscuits. "This is Green Mushroom Tea. Only available here in the castle. Make sure to drink up your whole pot. Don't tell anyone, it's a secret!" She said with a giggle. "So, now that we're alone, let's get properly acquainted. May I ask your name?" She said as she poured Link a cup.

"My name is Link Dragmire-Harkinan." Link said, drinking his . Although he never really cared for talking over tear and biscuits, he could at least humor Peach one time. Although he did find it a bit weird that Peach has used separate tea pots. Oh well, it might just be a custom in the Mushroom Kingdom. No reason to overlook it.

"You said you aren't from this world, correct?" Peach asked, drinking her tea.

"I'm from a place called Hyrule. I was sent here to gather the 8 Bits by beings that control reality itself."

"I'm sorry, did you say 'control reality itself'?" Peach stopped drinking and looked at Link.

"Yes. These Bits are very important, and I'm guessing they could do a lot of damage in the wrong hands. Which is why I need your Bit."

"What happens when you get them all?"

"I'm granted a wish from the 'Admin'. Who I think is the master of the 'Universe?'"

"Really now." Peach bit into a gingerbread biscuit. "That sounds...incredible."

"Yes. So do you mind if I have your Bit? I'll leave in no time."

"I'm afraid I need my Bit right now."

"You don't understand. My kingdom is in peril. If I don't return soon, it will be reduced to ash."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But right now my kingdom is in a crisis of its own. The king of the Koopa Kingdom, Bowser, is trying to take over my kingdom. Due to his metalworks industry, he has a massive technology advantage. If it wasn't for my kingdom's logistics advantage, we would stand no chance. This Bit helps tip the scales in my favor should we go to war."

"I understand." Link said, falling silent. Then a thought struck him. This was just the princess. Where was the King?. "Do you mind I talk to the King sometime?"

"My parents, King and Queen Toadstool, have passed long ago. I am the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. I've ruled in their stead for twenty years."

"What happened?"

"Thirty years ago, a disease broke out in the Mushroom Kingdom, erasing my people's numbers by the day. After years of suffering, Professor Gadd finally developed a cure, but the ingredients where so rare, was only enough of the cure for two people. Elvin took some for himself, and then my parents chose so save me as they laid dying. I now carry on my parent's legacy, forever grateful of their sacrifice."

"But you're a queen now. Why call yourself a princess?"

"I reject the title of queen until I am wed, out of nothing but pure respect to my parents."

"Wait a second, did you say 'your people'?"

"Yes. There was a group of people who came here a long time ago. Those people integrated with the local population of Toads here in the Mushroom Kingdom. And although my blood my be different from the Toads, I consider them my family."

"So why didn't the Toads get the disease?"

"Apparently the Toads were immune. They took care of the sick and dying as best they could, but they didn't know how to save my people. As I said, the ingredients needed for the cure was rare. Elvin and I are the only two left of our kind in the Mushroom Kingdom. I won't tell a lie; when I first saw you, I thought someone else had survived as well. But I suppose not. At least crisis is over. And another one began with Bowser." She sighed.

"You know princess, If you give me the Bit, I will kill Bowser no problem." Link promised. "Despite what you saw today with that R.O.B. I am every capable warrior."

"To be on a mission such as collecting the 8 Bits, I suppose you have to be. but now, I cannot permit you to kill Bowser." She decline. "If I wanted Bowser dead, he'd be dead. I refuse to kill him for a number of reasons."

"Such as?" Link asked. What reason could Peach possible have to spare Bowser?

"He's my best friend." Peach looked down in reflection. "Or he was. Those were better days, but I suppose they're gone now. Forever."

"What do you mean?"

"The Koopa Kingdom had always been kind to us. They are plentiful in metal and oil, and have always been good trading partners with us. Brilliant too, always on the cutting edge of technology and science. Bowser himself was always a bit bull-headed and mischievous, but generally good natured. And then there was his wife, Sato. She was beautiful. Fun loving, always joking, and she had a smile that could light up the room. She was my best friend, and she made Bowser a better person."

"Everything seemed good. But now the Koopa Kingdom wants war?" Link was puzzled."What happened?"

"Pregnancy." Peach said sullenly. "Had Sato survived delivery, we might have been able to save her. She died on the delivery table. It's funny... I can't tell you what I had for breakfast three days ago, but I remember every second of being in that waiting room. I'm sitting next to him, holding his arm. He is absolutely drenched in sweat from head to toe. He's stomped several holes in the floor. Everything he grabs he crushes. I think he smashed every chair in the delivery room. And I'm just by his side, trying to calm him down. The best doctors in the Koopa Kingdom are in the next room, getting Sato through labor. And then comes the big moment. She gives birth to a little Koopa. They finally let Bowser in to see his baby, and there he names his new son. Bowser Jr. There is this huge sigh of relief, a round of applause... then the scream."

A tear fell down Peach's cheek. "It's an ear piercing scream. We all look at Sato at the same time as she's wailing on the bed. The machine alarms start to go off. The doctors rush Bowser and I out of the room. Bowser is still holding his son. Three minutes go by and its only getting worse. Doctors and nurses are flooding the room. Bowser rushes in and just plows through them all. Bowser kneels at her side and holds Sato's hand."

Peach paused, her body shaking. "In all the years I've known Bowser, I can count on my fingers the number of time I've heard him say "please" before that day or after it. But in that one or two minutes along that bed, I saw that Koopa beg. I saw him on his knees pleading, asking her to hold on, to fight just a little more. When you see a being of Bowser's size kneel down, begging, its an experience that shakes you. He...he loved her, he truly did. The world was his oyster and she was his most precious pearl. And as the light left her eyes, I saw pain emerge in his. And just like that, after the happiest moment of his life, the saddest moment give five minutes later. I don't ever think I've felt a mood change that fast or that hard than in that hospital room."

Peach set her tea down. "After her funeral, he disappeared inside his castle. I tried to reach out to him, but he never really responded until the day he adopted some Koopa Orphans a few years ago. At the party, he seemed happy, but I couldn't help notice a few weird looks he gave me. Anyways, that doesn't matter. The point is. if I killed him, I would have to kill his children or let them grow up to be vengeful warriors, neither of which are desirable. So now you can see my conundrum. I need the Bit to defend myself from Bowser."

"I see." Link said. Whatever this Bowser was, he seemed incredibly powerful. And this was still just a dainty princess, in charge of a kingdom. "How many do you need?"

"More than him. He doesn't have any Bits. So all I need is this one. Listen, tomorrow I am going to the Koopa Kingdom to discuss peace talks with him. You can come along if you want. Any Bits we find are yours to keep. There is no reason we can't share this wish is there?"

"No, I suppose not." That really hadn't been specified.

"Then how about we make a little agreement then? I'll make sure you have a safe haven in the Mushroom Kingdom for your adventures, keep this Bit warm for you, and you are welcome to keep any Bits you find. There will be a place at my castle for you always. All you have to do is collect the others. Deal?"

All thing considered, that seemed like a fair enough deal as any. "Deal."

"So, now that we have an alliance, is there anything you wish to do?" Peach asked. "I'd love to show you around the castle."

"It seems to be getting late. I've had a busy day. I'd like to get some sleep." Link said. "May I spend the night here at the castle?"

"Of course." Peach said with the slightest twinge of disappointment in her voice. Getting up, she pressed a button on the wall. "Oh Toad! Do you mind coming up to my study? I have a guest who will be spending the night in the guest room. Come when you can."

Peach let go of the button. "Toad will come to show you to your room momentarily. Did you finish the rest of your tea?"

Link sloshed the teapot. There was quite a bit left in there. Deciding not to risk offending Peach, Link quickly drank the rest of the tea and ate some gingerbread. "It is now. Thank you for having me princess."

There was a knock on the door to the study. A Toad was on the other side. "Toad, this is Link. Link, this is my friend Toad. He will show you your room for tonight." Peach introduced them.

"Alright then." Link stood up, brushing off crumbs of gingerbread off of him onto the floor. "Once again, thank you Peach. I'm glad we've become allies.

"Toad is the name I go by because I'm supposed to embody everything a Toad should be. My real name is Kin. I was named after the word family because that it what all Toads should come together and be, a family. My family The Royal Toads collaborated with Peach's people in order to bring peace to the Mushroom Kingdom. Well, here is you room. Good night."

"Thanks." Link looked around his room. It was about the same size as his room in Hyrule, maybe a bit smaller. He placed his Bit on the nightstand It had been a long day, but it had gone great all things considered. A new ally, and proper home base. If there were other Bits in this world, he could probably find them with minimal difficulty.

Getting settled into his bed for the night, Link had one last thought as he went to sleep.  _Don't worry Zelda, I'm coming._

* * *

_Fever. You set my soul on fire_

_Fever. You fill me with desire_


	18. Screaming For Vengeance

Running. Running as fast as he possibly could.

Rainwater drenched his body as the eternal storm of nightmare danced around him in heinous glee. Thunder erupted through the sky smashing the atmosphere as a monstrous hammer of war. Lightning from the nether like blinding daggers crashed through the air piercing the ground.

Link dashed through the forests like an absolute wild man, tearing apart any tree limbs and underbrush that stood in his way.

Heavy stomps in sadistic rhythm rang out not too far behind him. Get away. He had to get away. Lose him the trees and liv-

"I'M COMING LINK!" Ganon's diabolical voice sent chills crawling down his spine almost causing Link to scream out in horror. The King of Demon had returned and he could not be defeated. "I WANT MY TRIFORCE PIECE!"

Escape was the only thing on Link's mind, the sole thought running through his brain a million times faster than he could comprehend.

"DID YOU HEAR ME BOY?!" Ganon roared. "I SAID I WANT MY TRIFORCE! AND I WANT IT, RIGHT, NOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

A tree sailed through the air like a javelin, rocketing past Link's head before colliding with another tree and exploding, sending pieces of wood scattering about.

One of the pieces flew through the air, impaling into Link right in his chest, blasting him right off his feet.

Link screamed in agony trying desperately to pull it out. Blood spurted out of his chest as the bit of wood almost ran him through. That's when he noticed a colossal shadow looming over him like a hungry vulture eagerly anticipating a delicious meal.

"OH LINK!" A toothy smiled emerged from Ganon's lips. He was relishing every nanosecond of his victory with the utmost satisfaction. "I'VE WAITED FOR THIS DAY FOR SO LONG. LINK! THAT LOOK IN YOUR EYES, THAT LOOK OF ABSOLUTE TERROR! YOU CAN'T BEGIN TO IMAGINE THE PURE JOY THAY BESETS MY HEART FROM THAT STARE OF HOPELESS ANGUISH!"

Link stared back into the eyes of The Demon. There was absolutely no mercy to be found within them, just the sick and perverse thrill of knowing he had won.

"BUT DREAD NOT, HERO! I HAVE BROUGHT YOU A GIFT! CONSIDER IT A THANKS FOR MY RESURRECTION!"

Ganon open one of his massive hands. Emerging from it was...

"Zelda." Link whispered in horror.

Ganon dumped Zelda onto the ground. "SHE HAD A WONDERFUL SCREAM! YES, ABSOLUTELY LOVELY!"

Link's took in the sight of his lover. A bloody hole was in her chest, dead eyes staring off into the abyss. All because of him. All. Because. Of. Him.

"NOW! JOIN HER IN THE DEPTHS OF THE VOID!"

Link looked up to see several massive claws come rain down on him.

All he could do was scream.

* * *

Link woke up in a cold sweat, desperately gasping for air. He looked around. This wasn't his bed. This wasn't his home. Where was he? How did he get here? How can he leave?

Tearing off the covers, Link ran to the window to try to figure out where he was. His room overlooked a kingdom, but none he had ever seen before? In the streets there were these... _mushrooms_ moving about and... wait.

Link's frenzied panic started to calm as his memory started to kick in. Captain N, The Eight Bits, Zek, The Mushroom Kingdom, Peach, Bowser. Ganon. Zelda.

He sat back down on the bed. If that happened, then that meant he hadn't been dreaming. Ganon was back, and Zelda was... dead.

All because of him. All because of him.

Link looked at the Bit, glistening in the morning light. Eight. Eights Bits was all he needed to get back. Two down, six to go.

"Get up Link!" Toad pounded on the door. "It's time for breakfast. We're leaving soon."

"I'm up!" He shouted. "I'm coming down give me a little time."

Putting on his clothes and equipment, Link put the Bit in his pocket. The other Bits were out there someone. Just have to find them.

Walking downstairs, Link came into the dining hall. Princess Peach was already there.

"Good morning Link." The princess greeted him as she covered her crumpet with a dollop of jelly. "Welcome to breakfast."

Link looked at the scene before him. Several Goombas were carefully moving around with trays of food on their heads. The Goombas would go up to the gourmet table and walk on little step stools so they could place the trays on the table, before running back to the kitchen. Toad chefs dutifully chopping and baking away in the kitchen, happily working to provide a proper meal.

"There is plenty to eat Link." Peach said. "Please, have whatever you like."

Link picked up a tray and started moving down the breakfast bar. To his relief, there were many familiar-looking foods that looked like they came straight out of a Hyrule kitchen. Eggs, bacon, croissants, milk, juice, vegetables, sausage, porridge, pancakes, fruit, and... something new.

"Hey, Your Highness, what's this?" Link pointed down. There were these brown little pieces about half the size of a pinkie finger.

"Oh, those are called Hagels!" Peach replied. "They're chocolate candy from my people! Put it on your bread, it's a delicious treat!"

Getting a spoon, Link took a scoopful of the sprinkles and dumped it on a piece of bread. Getting some porridge and eggs, he sat back down and tried this new food.

"It's delicious! Thank you, Your Highness."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." She said with a smile. "And please, just call me Peach."

Link spent the rest of breakfast carefully eating his food. He found it hard to avoid tearing into the food, all of it was absolutely amazing. Zelda had thoroughly taught him table manners and constantly sat next to him during mealtimes so she could reprimand him with stiff kicks under the table to curb his rabid eating.

"That was a great morning meal Peach." Link remembered to wipe his mouth the napkins provided for him.

Peach stood up as servant Toads began clearing the tables. "Good. Now we must prepare to head out. Toad," she turned to her mushroom companion, who was dining on the last of his grapes. "please make sure the Royal Guard is in order. Elvin, come with me. We must discuss security measure for the castle while I am away. Link, you are welcome to come with me if you'd like." She flashed him another sweet smile.

"Peach, I'm flattered, but I'd like to go make preparations of my own. I'll be in my room." He quickly excused himself from the table. Going back into the room, Link closed the door and locked it. He leaned back on the bed.

As nice as having a place to stay was, Link couldn't stay here. What happens if Peach and this Bowser can't reach an agreement? If these kingdoms go to war, Peach would ask Link to fight on her people's behalf. He couldn't afford to be dragged into a war. He couldn't. There was no time for that. He hoped that Bowser would be a reasonable person. But from how Zek described him, that wasn't a strong hope. No, he couldn't afford to take any risks. He'd have to leave the Mushroom Kingdom today. He couldn't waste a single day. In fact, leave as soon as this conference was over. There was no other way. He has to keep moving. Keep searching. No matter what.

He got a knock on his door. "Come on Link! It's time to go!" Toad said

Taking a deep breath, Link followed Toad went outside. Peach and several armored Toads were standing around a large green pipe.

"Link, good to see you. We were just about to leave to go to the Koopa Kingdom."

"How we will get there? Don't tell me I have to go on another 'wagon.'" He felt green just thinking about the memory. Looking around, no wagons were in sight. So that was a good thing.

"Oh no, we'll go through the pipeline." Peach said. It's much faster."

"Pipeline?"

"Yes. The pipeline. It's the fastest way to travel in the Mushroom Kingdom. Brigadier General, if you will."

"Of course Your Highness!" The commander turned to his subordinates. "Toad Brigade! Move out!"

One by one, the Toads jumped into the pipe.

Link couldn't believe it. "They just went into that pipe! Where did they go?"

"To the Koopa Kingdom. I have an army stationed near the border."

"How is this safe?" All Link could think about was shooting out of the pipe, plummeting into the ground, and becoming as flat as a pancake.

"As long as you go in properly, of course. Come look."

Link looked inside the pipe. The slots inside the pipe emitted a shining white light. "The light means that the stabilizers are on. You will go through the pipe with ease. It's actually quite fun."

"Here, let me help you." Peach offered. "First, get on the edge of the pipe. Then go in feet first! Just like this!" Peach jumped into the pipe.

Link stared down the pipe. It was pitch black and ominous. What if he got stuck? He had never used one before. How could someone help him?

 _I have to get back._   _Back to Hyrule. And the only way back is forward._

Closing his eyes, he fell in.

As he plummeted straight down, he felt this strange vibration fluctuate around him. He felt his body take a sharp turn. Wait, no. The pipe had taken a turn. Should he have hit the pipe them, right? Looking around him, he realized he wasn't riding the pipe. He was floating through it. Taking more turns than he could count, eventually, Link spun, and found himself moving headfirst instead of. feetfirst

Link's head popped out.

Someone took his hand. "I see you have made it." Peach said with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"I...I feel good." Link looked around. The sky was dark gray with fiery orange. Thich cloud "Where...where are we?"

"This is the Koopa Kingdom."

"Is it night here?"

"No, it's the middle of the day."

"But it's so dark out here! Where is the sun?"

"The sun is somewhere behind the thick clouds of the sulfuric acid aerosol layers."

"What?" The air finally hit Link's nose. It was absolutely putrid. He found himself gagging, unable to get away from that. "What is that stench? It smells like... _rotten eggs._ "

"It's the sulfur. While the Koopa Kingdom does a good job cleaning the air, there is only so much you can do."

"What is this 'sulfur' you keep talking about?"

"I will explain later. Try not to breathe it in."

"The air is foul, the sky is dark, what kind of a place is this?"

"This area is a hotbed of volcanic activity."

"Volcanic?" Link was trying to remember where he had heard that before. Something with the Gorons? He had never seen anything 'volcanic' in his life."

"This place is flowing with lava right underneath our feet. Lava provides more light than the sun around here. This is the biggest reason the Koopa Kingdom avoids war: the ground under them would spew out lava with enough cannon fire. In fact, the very ground we stand on is all igneous rock that cooled and is preventing the lava from emerging to the surface.

The Toad Brigadier General greeted them. "Glad to see you made it. Your Highness, let's escort you to the meeting."

"Let's take a walk."

Looking at his surroundings, Link saw mountains a bit ways off. But unlike the ones he was normal too, these mountains were red, yellow, and orange, "What are those mountains in the distance? They look ready to explode."

"Those are the volcanoes. Koopas take the lava and use it for ironworking."

If Koopa's could not only survive, but thrive in an environment like this, Link could only imagine what terrifying beasts they would have to be.

After a short walk, the party came across the army of Toads. Each Toad had a spear in hand, at salute for their royalty.

"Your Highness!" An elderly Toad came forward. "I am glad to see you are in good health."

"Toadsworth, I see you have kept the army in tip top shape!"

"I have my Your Highness." Toadsworth nodded humbly. "I see you have brought someone...new." He looked at Link from head to toe. Link sensed the entire Toad Army was doing the same. He felt uncomfortable with so many eyes on him. Let's just get this over with.

A trumpet rang out in the air.

Everyone paused. Link looked for the source.

A giant wall. Black metal gleamed as the wall extends for seemingly ever. There was a giant 'K' in the center part of the wall.

"Menacing, isn't it?" Peach said to the stunned hero, neither taking their eyes off of the monstrous structure. "The only ways in are the heavily regulated entrances of the wall. The Koopas sealed themselves away from the rest of the world."

The trumpet sounded off again. The entrance opened.

Link heard the sound of footsteps. Many, many, footsteps. Instinctively, he reached for his sword, hand hovering over the hilt.

As the Koopas began pouring out, Link caught his first few glimpses of these new potential enemies.

They looked like turtle people. Yellow turtles that stood upright on two legs. The left side of their army had green shells, the right side of the army had red shells. For whatever reason, the side with the green shells had a red shell in front of it holding a stop sign. Strange.

 _What?_  Link thought.

They weren't that big. Bigger than a Toad maybe, but not as tall as Link himself. They certainly didn't look like fierce warriors that have mastered this harsh terrain. In fact, they looked rather cute. Maybe those large beaks of theirs had a lot of biting power. He needed a closer look.

After several minutes of marching, the Koopa Army came to a stop. The two sides parted.

A Koopa wearing blue robes and riding on a broomstick came to a forefront,

"So that's Bowser?" Link raised an eyebrow. The being looked rather diminutive to be a king.

"No, that's his assistant, Kamek." Peach explained. "He is quite the powerful magician."

"Magic, you say?" So magic existed in this world too. Link wondered just how strong Kamek's magic was.

Kamek pulled out a scroll. "Hear ye, hear ye! It is with great honor and pleasure that I introduce to you, the King of the Koopa Kingdom, his most High Excellence, Bowser!"

Music, which Link assumed to be the Koopa national anthem. The royal cart came out, pulled by a few dozen Koopas.

Link got his first glimpse of Bowser.

Bowser was nothing like the other Koopa's. While his troops were small and scrawny, Bowser was a barrel-chested, towering beast. His massive green shell was uniquely fitted with spikes. His thick eyebrows and mane were a bright, fiery red-orange and to match bright red eyes. He sported two small horns coming out of the side of his head. Several spiked collars decorated his neck and arms.

"So, that's the big guy?" Link asked. _Now that's the kind of monster I'd imagine would live in this place._

"He's horrifying, right?" Toad was shaking in his boots."

"Don't be afraid Peach." Link whispered in her ear. "I can take him."

"There's no need for a fight." She whispered back. "This is diplomacy.

Toad couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you serious? He's huge!"

"I've killed huger."

"Yep. That's him all right. In all his glory." Elvin spat on the ground. "Did he shine his horns? They look shined. He really went all out with this one."

"So, once this showboating is over, what happens next."

"We meet in the embassy, and negotiations begin."

"Embassy?"

"Look to the right."

Link's head turned. A small building was there. He hadn't even noticed. Had there been anything else he'd miss?

Link looked around, searching for anything else out of the ordinary, and looked right into a cannon.

"Gah!" Link was about to pull out his sword, but Peach grabbed his hand.

"It's just a TV camera."

"What's a 'TV camera'?"

"Let's just say it allows people that aren't here to watch what's going on."

"How many people are watching us?"

"Not a lot of people, politics bore the masses. Just don't make any sudden movements and keep quiet." Peach said quickly. In reality, almost every inhabitant of the Mushroom Kingdom was watching this, but Link seemed like the shy, quiet type. No use riling him up.

"Greetings Princess," Bowser said in a surprisingly calm voice. His attention turned directly to Link. "Who's this? I thought all of your people bit the dust a while ago."

"This is my new... _associate._  Link. He's not from around here."

"Associate?" Bowser raised an eyebrow as he examined Link. "What's wrong with his ears? He can probably hear what I thought of yesterday. Those things are huge."

"Like I said, he's not from around here."

"He's almost as funny-lookin' as Lenny!" A voice said.

Link turned. There were eight little Koopas sitting in each of their own little...chariots? They were unlike any chariots Link had seen before. The chariots were floating and had faces on them.

"Hahaha! Good one, Iggy!" One of them chuckled. He wore these big pink glasses that covered his entire face.

"You brought your children, Bowser?" Peach said.

"I thought it would be good for them to attend a meeting like this. Gain some experience and knowledge. However," He turned back to them. "If they don't be like good little Koopalings and stay silent, this will be a VERY bad day for them."

The Koopalings shrank back in fear.

"Anyway Peach, it's so good to see you again. Shall we proceed to the embassy?"

The party walked between the two armies to the embassy. Link was fuming. Why was everyone always talking about his ears? They weren't  _that_  big.

Elvin nudged his shoulder. "Anyway, since your new, you might want to learn about the Koopalings." He started pointing them out. "That's Larry, that's Morton, that's Wendy, that's Iggy, that's Roy, that's Lemmy, and that's Ludwig. Now, they're all adopted. The one that looks like Bowser is Bowser Jr. He's the only one that's Bowser's actual kid. I'm pretty sure he leads the group. Just a head's up."

Walking inside the embassy, Link looked around at all the portraits hanging on the wall. Former rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Kindom. Several portraits had the rules congregating together. He wondered how long their shared history went back in time.

They reached a large conference room and began sitting down.

"Before we begin negotiations, let's have something to eat. I brought you a gift."

Bowser turned around to his troops. "GET THE PRESENTS!"

A line of Koopas came forward, carrying objects wrapped in some metal Link had never seen before. It was shiny and crinkled rather easily. it seemed more like paper than metal.

Keeping one eye on Bowser, Peach slowly unwrapped one of the 'presents'. "You have brought... snacks?" Peach asked quickly. This was...unexpected.

"Ah yes, princess!" Bowser clapped his hands together. "We recently came into plenty of bananas! And we decided to make everything we could with bananas! We have banana cake, banana pudding, banana Bread. banana cream pie, even banana chocolate chip pancakes!"

"How did you get so many bananas?" While Peach knew volcanic soil could be rich in nutrients, the Koopa Kingdom lacked the sunlight to grow ample harvests. Bowser preferred to import food than grow it.

"We recently decided to expand our economy and sent out boats so we could establish trades. Along the way, we came upon an island. There were free banana's abound! So we gathered as many as we could and brought 'em back! Here, try this banana cake!" Bowser presented.

Peach looked the cake suspiciously. Bowser just randomly started caring about expanding his economy? This was a setup. There was something in that food.

"Hold it right there! Elvin Gadd said. "I'll just get my trusty scanner to examine this food for anything funny."

"You don't trust me?" Bowser raised an eyebrow. Out of the corner of his eye, he made sure the cameras were rolling.

"Professor. Gadd." Peach turned to the mad scientist in a look of stoic lividness. Of course, Elvin shouldn't trust Bowser. Neither of them did. But he couldn't just say that. If Elvin had said outright that he didn't trust Bowser, the precedence and excuse claims Bowser could make up later were-

"Oh, King Bowser, don't you know that the bacteria inside different species can be radically different? We wouldn't want the princess getting sick now, would we?"

"If you implying that my chefs are unclean in any way, I'll have you know that they wear rubber gloves at all times inside the kitchen. They also wear hair nets, and they don't even have hair!"

"But like I said Your Highness, bacteria  _inside_ organisms. What I'm specifically referring to is when you exhale. You would be surprised at the millions of bacteria that come out of each breath. And when that bacteria hits a solid object, it clings to the objects and begins to spread, multiplying at an exponential rate. The chefs were breathing as they cooked the food, right? There is probably bacteria from inside a Koopa on the food right now. So I'm just checking it to see if its safe for the princess' consumption. We wouldn't want her getting sick now, would we? She and I are the last of our kind here, after all. And she is royalty, to boot."

Peach had to stifle a laugh. To think she had underestimated Elvin like that. Bowser, while clever and manipulative, was not that educated. Elvin could spew out absolute nonsense and with enough big words make it seem legitimate. Even if Bowser was suspicious, he did not know enough to call Elvin out on it. But that wasn't even the point. Not only had Bowser been outsmarted, more importantly, he had been out-postured. They both knew that Elvin wasn't looking for bacteria, but Bowser couldn't  _prove_  that on a social level. Well done Elvin, very well done.

Bowser looked at Kamek. The old wizard shrugged nervously. "I-I-I-I guess we have to let 'em inspect then, huh?"

Elvin smirked at the bead of sweat going down Bowser's head. Checkmate. Clear as day.

"...Very well." King Koopa said.

"Well then, I guess we better have a look-see, huh?" Gadd took out his scanner. "First we scan the body of the host..." He scanned Peach. "Then we scan the object." Elvin's scanner hovered over the cake. "And now we wait."

Bowser and Kamek looked at the scanner. They hadn't been expecting this. Elvin couldn't help but smirk. They actually thought they could get away with this. "And now we have the results! Chances of an illness..." Elvin's face went from satisfaction to shock. "5% chance. With a 5% margin of error."

Bowser and Kamek breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait a second! That's still a 10% chance maximum." Elvin pointed out,

"But my intention was 0%! Which is possible via the margin of error!" Bowser countered. "Well, if your machine says it safe, I suppose it is harmless then?"

"...Yes." Elvin said through gritted teeth. Elvin just took a grasp at straws and had gotten completely shut down.

"Well, in that case, there's nothing to worry about then!" Kamek said.

"Then what am I waiting for?" Peach said, barely batting an eye.

"Princess..."

Bowser had done this for a reason. If it hadn't messed with the pudding at all, it must have been to paint himself as a peaceful, kind ruler. And with Elvin verifying the pudding's safety, Peach just couldn't refuse anymore. Not on live television.

"This is actually delicious!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A horrendous roar pulsed through the air and drowned out all within its range.

Everyone fell quiet, wide-eyed with terror.

Peach looked at Bowser. "What. Was. That?"

Bowser was in a state of panic. "I-I-I don't know." He turned around. That roar originated from his side. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" He shouted.

Everyone in the embassy heard fighting going on outside. Several cannons went off. One more gargantuan roar. Then the screaming. Then silence.

Link unsheathed his sword.

A Koopa rocketed through the door like a bullet. It crashed into one of the TV camera crew, smashing the equipment.

"Goodness gracious!" Kamek shouted.

The door exploded, mowed right down.

A giant gorilla sauntered in. He snorted furiously.

"That is one big monkey," Bowser said, stunned.

 _Monkey?_ The monkeys' Link had known were small little creatures. They could be annoying, but never an outright threat. This... thing, was an entirely different beast. Kill it fast. It had already wasted more than enough of Link's time.

"Bowser. Did these bananas belong to him?" Peach asked slowly.

"We didn't see anyone when we took them," Bowser explained. "I guess he was just asleep?"

The gorilla saw the TV cameras being pointed at him. With a roar, he grabbed chairs and hurled them forward like rockets, each projectile smashing into a cameraman.

The gorilla saw Peach with the banana cake. It let out another huge roar.

It took a step towards her and raised its huge hand to smash Peach.

Bowser stood up.  _Showtime._  He opened his mouth, a giant flame within him strengthened, and=

A bolt of lightning shot out of nowhere, blasting the gorilla back and right into Bowser. The both of them collapsed in a heap, with banana pudding getting mashed into Bowser's face.

"Stay back princess." Link stepped forward in front of her. "I'll handle this. Everyone, get out of here, now!" He shouted.

Elvin and Toad grabbed Peach's arm. "We must flee, your Highness! Leave this to the warrior!"

The two quickly lead Peach away. Reaching the door, Toad let go of Peach to open it, and that's when Peach struck. Prying herself free from their grasps, Peach kicked the two past the door and slammed it shut, locking it.

"PRINCESS PEACH!" They banged on the door. "GET OUT OF THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Peach turned her attention to the fight. The gorilla was getting back up with an angry snort. There was something glowing in the gorilla's paw. It was red and gray...

 _Wait a second._  Link peered closer. _Is that a-_

"He has a Bit." Peach said astonished.

Link didn't know whether to be overjoyed or terrified. Here was another Bit, but he was going to have to wrestle it away from this lumbering beast. Well, he had come here to fight, so this was to be expected.

Link shot out another bolt, right at the gorilla.

The aura of the Bit encircled the gorilla's hand. "OOOOOOOOAAAAHHHH!" The gorilla smashed his fist into the bolt and sent it crashing into the ceiling.

 _What? No way!_  Link couldn't believe it. Using the Bit, the gorilla just knocked the bolt away!

Letting out a massive roar, the gorilla charged.

Link kept firing bolts, trying to avoid the rampaging primate, but the gorilla swatted them all away. Lemmy Koopa ducked as a wayward bolt went zooming over his head. "Watch what you're doing, you stupid ape!" He shouted.

The gorilla brought his hand down like a sledgehammer. Link rolled out of the away as the gorilla's giant fist smashed through the floor.

 _Master Beam. He can't deflect that._  Link aimed his sword and fired out a Master Beam. The gorilla went to punch the Beam and it exploded on impact, creating a cloud of smoke.

 _Yes! It worked!_  Link moved in for the kill. The Master Beam was his most powerful magic attack. It had even hurt Ganon in the final battle.

The smoked cleared, and -

_That's impossible._

The gorilla was still there! The Master Beam had it only made it angrier!

It lashed out. Link raised his shield. The massive paw bashed into the shield like a club.

Link flew back, crashing into a wall and breaking through a pillar. It collapsed, burying him in rubble.

"LINK!" Peach shrieked. "LINK! GET UP! PLEASE!"

The rubble remained still.

"Link..." All Peach could do was stare silently at the debris in front of her.

The gorilla gave another roar, snapping Peach out of it. The beast had turned its attention to her.

Morton Koopa walked up to his father, clutching an extra-large bucket of butter glazed popcorn and a soda. "Wow Dad!" He paused to stuff his face with another glob of popcorn. "I wasn't expecting this kind of a show! Were you?"

"Shut up Morton!" Wendy Koopa bashed him on the head with her purple wand. "You're not supposed to say that  _out loud,_ you idiot!"

"Wait, 'show'?" Peach turned to Bowser. "You...You planned this?"

"Well, I guess since the Koopa's out of the bag, there's no use hiding it now. Indeed I did." He responded proudly. "While Kamek and I were looking at my, what did you call it, a 'Bit', Kamek used his magic and we tracked another Bit down to the gorilla's island. We figured he might be a problem, so last night we made off with all of his food and waited for him to come disrupt this little talk."

"But why? Bowser, this is insane. Even for you!"

"I wanted to impress you by turning this monkey into a new fur coat, but it seems like you've already got yourself a boyfriend." Bowser looked at the rubble. "Or had, in this case. I'll tell you what Peach: give me your hand in marriage and the Mushroom Kingdom, and I'll get you out of this little predicament. What do you say?"

"Never." Peach hissed. "I won't let you blackmail me."

"Is that your final answer? Because I don't think there's going to be much left of you to run your kingdom once this gorilla is done with you."

"I. Said. No." Peach unsheathed her sword.

"Well, have it your way," Bowser replied. "Though I'd rather not see you pounded into a pulp. But if that's the way you're going to be, it's your funeral."

"Can't you see your being used?!" She yelled at the gorilla. "He doesn't care about you or your bananas at all!  _He_ was the one that stole from you!"

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that he doesn't understand the language. And since you were the one with your hand in the banana jar, I don't think he's too happy with you."

The gorilla beat his chest and snorted again in disapproval.

"That's why you gave me the pie." Peach realized. "You were setting me up this entire time."

"Exactly," Bowser smirked. "Hook, line, and sucker. Now here you are, all alone. No army, no knight to defend you, nothing. And besides, even if by some miracle you were able to defeat that gorilla, lookie here what I got." Bowser pulled out a Bit. "Now it might not seem like much, but I can do things with it that are out of this world."

"And don't forget we're here too!" Bowser Jr. and his squad of Kooplings primed their clown cars. "Just try something!"

_Wait a second. Link didn't understand the language at first either. If I show the gorilla the Bit, he'll be able to understand and learn what's going on!_

Peach was about to reach into her pocket.

A chair came flying at her out of nowhere. She barely ducked as it collided with the wall.

"And that was just a taste of what he can do. Do you really think you can defeat us all, Peach?" Bowser said. "Come on now. You're a smart girl. You know you can't win. Don't let your ego be the reason your kingdom turns to rubble."

"I am going to make you  _pay_ for this Bowser." Peach unsheathed her sword.

"Give me one good reason why you think you can defeat us. All of us." Bowser said.

Peach looked around. She was severely outnumbered. No army. No Link. No cameras.

No witnesses.

She reached into her pocket. "I can give you-"

A crackling sound emitted from the rubble.

Peach pausing, turning around.

A beam of red light emerged from the cracks. The cracks multiplied, growing intense, intenser.

"Wha-What's going on?" Bowser said.

"It's my boyfriend." Peach smiled. "It seems he's not that easy to kill after all."

The rubble exploded. Link emerged in an aura of energy. A red aura blazed around him.

"He has a Bit too?" Bowser's mouth was agape. "What's that energy coming from his hand?"

Link looked at his hand. Golden energy emitted from his hand to the tip of his sword.  _The power of the Triforce must be amplified by the Bit._ He realized.  _Let's see how much._

He pointed the Master Sword at the ape.

_Thunder._

A shower of lightning flashed out. The gorilla tried to punch it all again, but the lighting was now too strong to deflect. The gorilla found itself being pushed back before jumping into the air out of harm's way.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" He started flinging more chairs at Link.

"Look out Link!" Peach cried.

Link easily sidestepped each and every one, walking closer and closer.

 _He's like a blur._ Peach thought.  _Is he faster than me now?_

Frustrated, the gorilla let out a screeching before lifting the conference table at one hand and chucking it at Link.

 _He won't be able to dodge that!_  Peach realized.  _He's come in too close!_ "Link!"

Link slashed with his sword. The table parted in two, crashing into the wall.

The gorilla roared and charged forward.

Link choose to meet the attack head on, making a charge of his own.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" With the Bit in hand, the gorilla swung his fist like a sledgehammer and it collided right with the Master Sword. The aura's clashed, Bit energy crackling around them both, freely sprawling in the air.

Link tried to push forward. It was like trying to run through a wall, but he had to keep going. This gorilla had gotten in his way and he was going to cut it down without a moment's hesitation.  _I. Am. Going. To. Slit. Your._  tipped his sword to try to get some leverage...

But it wasn't enough. The gorilla's massive strength pushed Link back and it flung him into the wall. Link crashed back first before spilling onto the floor.

"LINK!" Peach shrieked as the gorilla moved in for the finishing blow. "LINK! GET UP! GET UP!"

The gorilla jumped into the air and came back down like a meteor.

"LINK!"

Link rolled out of the way right before the ape landed. He got back to one knee. The Master Sword lit up with power.

_Master Beam._

The Master Beam blasted the gorilla dead center in the chest.

The explosion was deafening, rocking what as left of the embassy. Peach dropped to the ground, covering her head. Her ears were ringing she heard something zip right by, followed by a loud impact. Looking up again, she saw that the gorilla had been blasted outside, smoke wafting off his chest.

Link walked right past her, sword in hand. It was time to end this.

 _He doesn't have a weapon or a ranged attack, and it even hurts for the gorilla to block it. He can't keep it up. Link's going to win this fight. It's only a matter of time._ Peach thought.

The ape held his chest, straining to get back to a vertical base. A bead of sweat ran down the gorilla's head. Link was getting closer, murder in his eyes.

The massive beast howled before taking the Bit in his hand and smashing it into the ground. It sent out a shockwave.

Link dug his sword into the ground and held on He wobbled but remained upright.

He heard screaming from behind him. Turning, he saw that the embassy's roof was collapsing!  _Peach!_  Link thought.

_Thunder!_

Link sent out a lightning shower. The bolts blasted the debris and mere dust and pebbles hit the floor..

Link turned around to see a fist coming at him like a cannonball.

He flew back into the embassy. His vision went blurry.

He shook his head and used his sword to get back to his feet.  _Have to, get back into the fight. I've got to, get that Bit..._

Link shook his head again and looked at the gorilla. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_No._

The gorilla was making a portal, just like the one Link had come through to get to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"NO!" Link scrambled to his feet and charged. This monster wasn't getting away. He couldn't afford to let the Bit slip through his fingers. He was too close. Zelda needed him to win.

Thunder streaked right at the gorilla.

The gorilla went into the portal and it closed behind him.

The portal closed, the lightning only hitting air.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Link sunk to his knees. He got away. The monster and the Bit had gotten away. This had all been for nothing. WHERE HE GO?! WHERE DID HE GO?!"

"LINK!" Peach ran beside him. "Are you hurt?"

"He got away, Peach. And he took this Bit away." Hot tears fell off Link's eyes. "I let him escape."

"Can't you follow him? You said you the Bits can track each other, right?"

"There are 8 Bits. I don't know how to track specific Bits. Besides, when I came here, it took hours to find your Bit. It didn't take me to your exact location."

"Your right." Peach said. She turned around to Bowser, who was peeking his head out to see if it was safe. "Bowser! Didn't you say you got the banana's from that gorilla's island? The thing probably went home. Do you know how to get back to the island? It's the only lead we have on his location."

Bowser paused for a second. Peach could see the gears turning in his head. He was trying to figure out how he could use this to his advantage. Bowser wasn't going to start a fight, now would he? Peach considered telling Link about Bowser's Bit. With 2 Bits in hand, Link would easily be able to defeat the gorilla. But with how unstable Link would react, and Bowser's fierce pride, one of them would probably end up dead if it came to blows.

Peach held her tongue as Bowser came up with a response. "Well of course!" Was Bowser's reply. "Let us make haste! Time is of the essence!" Bowser snapped his fingers. "Kamek! Go get this brave knight here one of our finest boats."

"At once, my king. It shall be ready in a few hours." Kamek quickly hurried off, with Bowser right behind him.

"I'll give him one of the slow boats, just so we would have all the time we need to settle matters with Peach." Kamek whispered. "Shall I poison his food, my king? We could bring the boat right back to us, Bit secured. Peach wouldn't stand a chance."

"Why do something so crude, Kamek?" Bowser said coyly. "Think of this as an investment. Now, we set Link off to get that gorilla for us. Link takes care of the gorilla and comes back with two Bits for the taking. So why take one, when you can get two. I mean, that gorilla seemed like kind of a headache, so why not let the little minx have a go at him? He was chomping at the bit to get him, so I say let him! Besides, when one of them offs the other, that's just one less problem we have to deal with."

"Oh, good thinking your majesty! Your brilliance knows no bounds."

"That's why I'm the King. Now, get the boat ready."

"PRINCESS!" Toad and Elvin ran up to Peach. "Are you alright?!" "Did that brute harm you?"

"I'm fine you two. Because of Link and his." She noticed a stream of blood running down Link's nose.

"Here, let me get that for you." She took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood away. Link took a direct blow to the head, probably when the gorilla punched him. If it hadn't been for the Bit, Link's head would have been blown open like a watermelon.

"Thank you, princess."

"Elvin, Toad, a minute alone, please. Alert Toadsworth that I am unharmed."

"Link, with everything that's happened, maybe you shouldn't trust sailing on Bowser's ship. You don't know what other... _mistakes_  could happen. And on the open water, errors could prove fatal."

"Do you have any other ideas for getting to the island?"

"You could take one of my ships. Full, experienced crew."

"Alright, when can you get it for me."

"It would take about a day's travel, but-"

"A  _day_?" Link repeated. "Bowser and Kamek said they could get me a boat in hours. Listen Peach, I know there might be some tension between you and Bowser, but Bowser is trying to help me. He's giving me one of his boats. He wants the gorilla dead too. He was attacked today as well, not just the two of us."

 _He wants to get rid of you to isolate me. And damn it, you're falling right into_   _it._ Peach thought. "Just be careful. Make sure you don't fall into any trouble you can't get out of."

"With this Bit and my Triforce, that won't be a problem." Link said.

"Link! Come with me so that you may prepare for your voyage." Kamek called.

"Don't worry Peach, I'll right back. Goodbye for now." Link said.

"Come back safe." Peach said.

Link gave her a smile. "Don't worry, I will. And I'll have two Bits with me to back me up."

* * *

Link stared at the mechanical contraption before him. "Kamek, what am I looking at?"

"It's a fishing boat. It's a one man boat, so you won't be bogged down. The coordinates are automated and already logged into the system, so all you will have to do is press a button and you're off. I've packed enough food, fresh water, gasoline, oil, and blankets to last you the trip."

Link heard the heavy footsteps behind him and saw Bowser approaching. "Good evening, King Bowser."

"Good evening, Link. I just came to see you off." Bowser said with a grin. "I trust Kamek has furbished it quite well?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Link stepped onboard. "Thank you, the both of you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Oh, don't mention it, buddy! After how you took care of that overgrown ape, this was the least we could do to repay you. Though I must say, as a knight of the Mushroom Kingdom, your eagerness to fly one of my vessels is rather surprising."

"I don't serve the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach and I are partners. Nothing more, nothing less."

 _Really now..._  Bowser thought. as the engine roared to life.

"Well, I'm off! See you later!" Link waved goodbye as his boat sailed into the open water.

"See you when you get back!" Bowser and Kamek waved back. "Good luck! Happy sailing!"

"And there he goes." Kamek clapped his hands together. "Out of sight. Out of mind. At least for a while."

Bowser grinned. This unexpected little problem had worked out rather nicely. "Good. Now that the runt is the of the way, let's talk about Peach. Kamek, I think she's hiding something. And I'm going to find out what."

* * *

It had been a while since Link was on a boat.

As a child, every now and then Link would scrounge up enough money and he would sneak off on one of the horses and go on small boat rides up the rivers. He remembered splashing his hands in the water. As the war worsened, however, boat rides became fewer, and fewer, eventually running out altogether. It had been years since he had been on a boat ride, and never out in open water. Not like it mattered anyway. Those boat rides were for pure enjoyment. This was anything but. Nothing but the hum of the motor and the sound of the boat cutting through the water were heard in the night.

One month.

One month was the estimated round trip. That wasn't even counting the time it would take for Link to search the island.

Ganon could literally level Hyrule any day at any time, and Link would never know it, much less do anything about it. Sure, Captain N and The Admin would bring everything and everyone back, but he didn't want it to come to that.

15 minutes of failure would cost him a month. The chances of him returning to his world just to find it in ashes had skyrocketed exponentially. All because of him. All because of him.

And that gorilla.

Everything was going according to plan. The gorilla flipped the script. Changed everything. He had lost a month of time, a month of time he might not have even had in the first place. All because that gorilla was sore over some bananas.

"I'll kill you." He whispered. "I'll kill you, I'll kill Ganon. I'll kill anyone who gets in my way."

"DO YOU HEAR ME?" He shouted into the wind. I SAID I'LL KILL YOU! NOTHING IS GOING TO STOP ME! NOT HERE! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!"

* * *

_Got Me: Screaming For Vengeance_

_Ending of Screaming For Vengeance_


	19. House Burning Down

Kimishima Hospital

Brooklyn, New York

* * *

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

The cuts in the silence sound slowly wafted him back into consciousnesses. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling.

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_What the hell is that?_  He thought, before turning his head and-

"Gah!" Pain surged up his body, like a million fire ants had bit him at once. He tried to gasp and call out for help, and that when he realized he could barely breathe.

_Oh God. My chest._  It felt like an anvil was dropped right on top of his heart. He would have clutched his chest if he had been able to move his twitching arms.

He cried out for help, moaning for help. Someone. Anyone.

He heard a noise close by. Like someone was shouting.  _Please let that be_ help _. Please let that be_ help _. Please let that be_ help _._

A woman came in, holding a little box. "Calm down. Hold still. I'm here to help you." She opened a little box and pulled out a syringe.

_Wait wait wait wait wait wait hold up just a diddly darn minute. Needles were not needed in this situation. How is a needle going to make the pain less? I really don't think stabbing me with a pointy object is going to make things better. In fact, I think it's going to make things a whole lot worse._

All he could rasp out was a meek "No."

"This syringe is filled with morphine, it'll make your pain go away fast. Please relax. I can help you if you properly let me inject you. This will only hurt for a second. Can you hold your arm steady?"

He tried to steady his right arm. It was still twitching, but it moved less than before. Pinning his arm down, the doctor put an alcohol swab on the injection site and rubbed it over before administering Luigi with the injection.

He yelped, his left arm convulsing as the agony registered. He sat back, writhing and grimacing in pain wait for-

for-

The pain started to subside instantly.

_Woah_.

"Calm down." The doctor said. "The morphine only needs a few seconds to start working."

Luigi stopped panicking entirely. The doctor wasn't lying. He could feel himself feeling better by the second.

He sat up. "I-I feel great." He said "Where... where am I?" He said.

"You're in Kimishima Hospital. In the ICU." The doctor replied. "How do you feel?"

As he tried to take a deep breath, a sharp pain still hit him. "It still hurts to really breathe, and I'm still kind of sore."

"Now now now, you've been in a very bad accident, you are very lucky to be alive. Can you tell me your name?"

He had to think about it for a second. "Luigi. Luigi Martinet. I'm 19 years old. Who-who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Sydney Satoo. Can I run a diagnostic on you right now?"

"Of course. Go ahead."

"Raise your dominant hand."

Grunting a little bit, Luigi raised his left hand.

"Try to keep it up for as long as possible."

After 10 seconds, Luigi relented, his hand falling back to the bed. He winced. "Ugh. It feels like someone just put a bunch of little weights all inside my body. God, that hurts."

"Raise your non-dominant hand."

Luigi raised his right hand. He could only keep that one up for 5 seconds. "Ahhh, that feels sore."

"At least you can hold it. That's good news. Can I ask you a few questions or would you rather just stay and rest some more?"

"I can answer some questions."

"Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"I remember... this, this large knock. On my apartment door. Everything else, I'm just... I-I-I I'm just blanking on it right now."

"That's good. That's great. Right now I'm testing your mind for any sort of cognitive brain damage. You appear to be fully functional. That's great news."

"You know, it might just be the morphine but, it's only my chest and arms that hurt. My legs don't feel bad at all." Luigi tried to get out of bed and stand up.

His legs didn't move.

"Great. They aren't even moving right now." Luigi said. "Must still be asleep. Let me see if I can smack it awake." Luigi slapped his thigh a few times. With every smack, Luigi was slowly realizing that not only weren't his legs not moving, they weren't hurting.

"Doctor, I'm not feeling any pain in my legs, no matter how hard I hit them," Luigi said. "Actually, I'm not feeling anything in my legs. At all. Is-Is that normal? Should I wait a little while longer?"

"Mr. Martinet, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Dr. Satoo's expression turned somber. "The reason your here is because you were shot. In the shooting, a bullet directly pierced your T10 vertebrae. The connection between your legs and your spinal cord has been severed. I'm afraid you're paralyzed from the waist down.

What. Luigi couldn't speak. Words escaped him. He looked at his legs. Frozen. Forever.

"Sir. I know this is a tragedy but I need you to calm down."

"I know this may seem bad but, sir, everyone is talking about you."

"They-They are?"

"You were in surgery for 20 hours. A bullet went into your lung and it was going to collapse, and they saved it. The removed numerous bullets in your shoulders, elbows, arms, and legs. Three were removed from your intestines. One from your colon. And somehow, they were able to remove the one from near your T10. They also found a bullet grazed your neck. If any of those bullets had hit you mere centimeters away, you would have been dead. It's a miracle you're alive now."

"Doctor, am I am I am I going to spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair"

"now. Now it's too early to determine the severity but we do have techniques that allow people to regain the ability to walk over time."

"Where-where is my family? I want to see my mom. I want to see my dad. I want to see my brother. I want to go home."

"Your family is on their way. You must be famished. I'll get you some yogurt."

As the doctor closed the door, Luigi looked up at the ceiling. Couldn't run. Couldn't walk. Couldn't even stand up. He probably couldn't even get out of this bed by himself.

Luigi looked at his legs. Move. For the love of God. Move. He strained his body, trying to kickstart his legs. Nothing.

He sat back on his bed. Tears started running down his head. _I'm paralyzed_. He thought, the words really starting to sink in. I'm fucking paralyzed.

_Why God?_

_Why?_

* * *

Two people walked up to the receptionist's desk. "We're here for Luigi Martinet." The man said. He wore blue overalls over a yellow shirt. "We're his parents. Lou and Yoko Martinet. We got a call here from here a little bit ago? We came as quick as we could."

"Is my little baby boy alright?!" Yoko Martinet said, almost choking on the words. She wore a purple-gray dress with floral patterns.

"Yes." The receptionist answer. "He is just recovering in Intensive Care. Right this way to the waiting room."

Walking down the hall, Yoko held a death grip onto her husband, her legs were trembling. "Oh thank the Lord. My little Luigi is okay. Oh, yes. Thank God. Yes."

As they walked into the waiting room, Dr. Satoo was already there. "Hello. Are you Luigi Martinet's family?

"Yes, that's us."

"Um, I believed Luigi mentioned a brother?"

Lou looked at Yoko. "He's, well, he's busy right now, so-"

"He's right here." Mario walked up behind him Pauline was right by his side. Blood stains were still on his blue overalls. His hat was gone, exposing a scar that ran from the top of his head to the edge of his forehead.

"Mario..." Yoko said in shock. "You're out of-"

"We're here for Luigi. We'll take care of everything else later. Come on. He's waiting for us, isn't he?"

"Right now, the police are talking to Luigi. If you just wait here, they should be out momentarily." Dr. Satoo said.

"How is my boy, doctor?" Lou said.

"Well, he has miraculously survived some of the worst injuries I have ever seen in my 15 years at this hospital. Now, perioperative mortality, or death post-surgery, is still a very real danger, but it's a good sign he has made it this far."

"Oh, yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Yoko said.

"So, assuming he survives this peerio- peireeo- mortality stuff, how long until he's back on his feet and out of here?" Lou asked.

"Well, about that," Dr. Satoo started. "I need all of you to take a seat."

"Wait, what?"

"Mom, just do what the doctor says." Mario sat down with Pauline. Lou and Yoko followed.

"A bullet impacted him in the back, and it landed in his T10 vertebrae. He was unable to move his legs when examining so, we think he's a paraplegic."

"My-my-my son is crippled?" Lou asked, gasping like he's just taken a punch in the gut.

"I'm afraid so." Dr. Satoo said. "Now, he may be able to regain some control of his legs over time-"

"Dr. Satoo, emergency down the hall!" A nurse called.

"What?! I'm busy!" She called back before looking at the Martinets. "Okay, I am so sorry, but I have to go, the police should be right out and they'll allow you to visit. Please refrain from hugging him, he has numerous internal injuries." Dr. Satoo quickly rushed out.

The room went silent.

"I'm-I'm gonna go get Hiro and Kiyo from out of the car," Pauline whispered. "You want to come with me?"

"Th-Thanks. But I'm good." Mario responded dully.

"I'll be right back." She headed for her car.

Mario got up from out of his seat. His legs felt like jelly, and he wobbled the first couple of steps. "Well, at least he's alive," Mario said, looking at his parents.

"At least he's alive?" Lou repeated, hugging his sobbing wife. "Mario, where were you when Luigi got shot?"

"I had to take a friend to a to a place." Mario started. "Okay, that sounds bad. Let me try that again: I have an employee that I let stay at the apartment. I had to drive him for boxing classes. You can ask Luigi. Mom. Dad. I promise you. I. Did. Not. Let. This. Happen. He's my brother. Do you honestly think that I'm out selling crack? my girlfriend is rich. I'm not stupid."

Two police officers walked out. "We've finished talking to Martinet. We're done here."

Yoko jumped up out of her chair. "My baby!" She ran into Luigi's room.

Luigi was laying on the hospital bed. "Mama?"

Mama Martinett smothered her child with kisses. "My little Weegee! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"Mama...please...can't...breathe," Luigi said.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, I'm just so happy you're still here!"

"I love you too mom. I'm okay, stop worrying." He gave her a light hug.

"Goodness gracious Luigi! You're so cold! And you look so pale! Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. They have me on morphine. I'm feeling great."

"Morphine? The drug?" Yoko said.

"Mom, it's hospital morphine. They know what they're doing! Trust them!"

"Okay, baby. If you say so."

"Woof! Woof!" Hiro and Kiyo licked Luigi's face. "Quack! Quack!"

"Hey you two. Glad to see someone got out of there okay." He gave the duck and dog duo some nice pets on the head.

"I can't believe your okay, my boy," Lou said. "For a second there, I'd never thought I'd see you again."

"I'm not going anywhere Dad, I promise."

"Yeah, that's my boy. Tougher than any bullet."

"Or a dozen."

Everyone in the room laughed. They needed that.

"Hey Mario, what happened to you? How'd you get that scar on your head?" Luigi asked.

"I was cleaning up the apartment some glass dropped down and cut my head open," Mario said. "I wasn't wearing my hat because a certain someone peed on it." He looked over and Kiyo irritated.

"Say, Luigi, does Mario take an employee of yours to boxing classes?" Lou asked.

"Yeah. Mac. Mario, Mac was with you, right?"

"Yeah, Mac was with me. He with Doc right now. I'll go check on him later." A lump formed in Mario's throat. "Listen, Luigi, I am so sorry for what happened and-"

"Mario, it's not your fault for what happened. Honestly, I'm just happy I get to see you guys again. My family."

"Glad to see you too," Lou said.

"So, what happened again? Some gang member or something?"

"Apparently some Bloods did a drive-by on a Crip right in front of the apartment building," Mario said.

"What?" Luigi said. "Dude, that's crazy. Why?"

"Honestly? I think he was just walking down the street and got caught being in Blood territory."

A nurse came in with a cart. "Hello. Excuse me, it's time for his food and medical evaluation. If you could excuse us for a moment."

"Oh, you're fine." Mario scooted past her. "I'll just step back outside. Take is easy, Luigi!"

The Martinets and Pauline walked into the waiting room. "So, that went well," Yoko said. "At least we know he's alive."

"That's good." Mr. Martinet said. "I can't wait to tell him that Mario's going to go to prison for attempted murder."

"Lou, come on now." Mrs. Martinet said. "We'll focus on this arrest charge stuff later."

"My son is going to prison," Lou said. "You want me to just ignore that?"

"Mr. Martinet, Mario's not going to prison," Pauline said. "I'll get a judge that will let Mario off easy. He'll plead no contest and he'll be right back out. Thank God he has a gun license. He might do like a few months, max. Ten years probation, something like that."

"Oh good. You can buy my son his freedom. Can you buy my other son his legs back?"

"I can try?"

"All this happened because someone just couldn't stay put and decided to be a plumber." Mr. Martinet said.

Are you staying at this is my fault?" Mario asked. "Look I know you're mad at me but I did not let this happen. I'll take the heat for my arrest but you will not pin what happened to Luigi on me."

"Meh, I don't know Mario. Every day it was always something new with you. Always had to be a Trailblazer. Couldn't listen to what anyone had to say at all. Always had to do things your own way all the time. Even when a simple, easy solution was right in front of you. And look where it's gotten us. We're sitting in a hospital and your brother is a cripple now."

"You saying this is my fault?!" Mario said. "Listen Dad, just because I didn't want to spend my life slaving away in a pizza joint doesn't mean that I didn't care about Luigi. He signed up with me on this!"

"You dragged him into this and you know it!" Lou said. "You knew that Luigi wouldn't leave his brother alone. You had him guilt-tripped from the start!"

"What, and you haven't been guilt-tripping us for the past 19 years?" Mario responded. "All I wanted to do to do something different. And we were doing good! We were keeping our necks above water. Slowly making money. It wasn't perfect, but it wasn't bad. We were making progress. You've been in that pizza place for years. That one little restaurant on the street corner. Is that it? Is that all you can get it to be?"

"Mario, we have a tradition. We take that little restaurant on the street corner and we keep it going. We make enough money to ensure the future. Because when I'm dead and gone, I want to know that this family is on stable ground and has something comfortable to work with."

"I thought the goal of the family was to make each generation better. To expand. You've been in that place all your life. "Granddad was in that place all his life. Great-grandad was in that place all his life. Dad, you're not improving. You're stuck. Stuck on a treadmill. Why can't you see that? Do you just choose not to see that?"

"You see. That's your problem. You call me stuck. I'm not stuck. I'm secure. And you could have been too. If you had just taken the opportunity that had been given to you. That I worked my life for. That my father worked his life for. And that his father worked his life for. All of it was for you and your brother. And your kids. And your kids' kids."

"Well I'm sorry dad, I just wanted more."

"You always want more, don't you? So being given a stable business right out of high school isn't good enough for you? The decades of blood, sweat, and tears that went into this business isn't enough? That I'm not good enough?"

"I just wanted something else! I never meant for this to happen!"

"And look where it got us. You brother is disabled Mario! Paralyzed from the waist down. Can't walk down the street. Can't go up some stairs. Gonna need help using the bathroom."

"Dad, that's my brother!" Mario said.

"And that's my son! If you had have been with me, that wouldn't have happened. I could have looked after you more! He got like this because he's running up behind your mess!"

"I never meant for this to happen! I just didn't want to get stuck in the old way of doing things!"

"I'm not old, I'm mature! And I've been waiting for you to become mature so you could run this business!" Lou shouted. "If you had put the put the same effort and smarts into the restaurant that you put into that plumbing business, maybe you could have done that expanding stuff that you've always felt so compelled that you had to do."

"You two stop it! Right now!" Yoko shouted. "This is not the time for you two to be fighting Luigi needs us."

"I've had enough of this! I'm outta here!"

"Where do you think you're going? Your brother is in there."

"We'll I'll come back when you two are done. I don't have to take this! I'm a grown man."

"We'll your acting like a child!" Lou shouted as Mario walked down the hall, toward the elevators.

"Mario, wait!" Pauline went after him.

"You know it's not his fault." Mrs. Martinet. "This is tearing him up inside just as much as it is you."

"...I know Yoko." Lou was fuming. "I know. I tried to tell him. I tried to tell him this plumbing thing was a mistake. That it would lead to nothing but trouble."

"Hey. You know that boy loves his brother and would do anything for him. Remember when the boys were in school and anytime someone picked on Luigi, Mario would get sent home because he would always beat the stuffing out of the brat who did it?"

"Yeah. I remember. That's why he got arrested. They ain't kids no more, Yoko. They ain't kids no more."

* * *

"Listen, your dad is just stressed." Pauline said as Mario got into the passenger's seat. "He didn't mean what he said."

"He meant every damn word he said." Mario spat back. "But you know what? He's right. He's right about all of this." He almost ripped out the seatbelt trying to strap himself in. "But I'll be damned if I admit that I'm wrong to him. He thinks that I just disregard Luigi and use him as a slave. I love my brother I love him. I would have NEVER started up this business if I knew it was gonna end this way. I told him about Mac, and then he asked Luigi about it, right in front of my face! It's obvious he doesn't trust me. He's just been waiting for me to fail!"

"Listen, you need some sleep. How about you come back to my apartment. A cell is no place for a guy like you. And I can tell you didn't get any in jail. I'll take you home."

"I should go check on Mac-"

"You're going to get some sleep. And hopefully a change of clothes. You kind of reek, Mario."

"Whatever," Mario said, before sniffing himself. Damn. He stunk.

Pauline considered swinging by Mario's place to have him get some of his clothes. But the Wario Brothers were right across the street. No use risking it. Straight to her apartment.

Getting back to her apartment, Pauline handed Mario some of her clothes to change into after a shower. A plain white tee and some black shorts. "Attempted murder has a pretty high bail so I don't want to hear a thing from you."

"No, I'll gladly take them." Mario accepted. "Gotta practice wearing booty shorts for all them boys in the prison yard knowhadimean?"

"Pfft." Pauline said. "I better not hear you dropping this soap in there."

"Oh come on Pauline. You practice how you play. It's just good exercise."

While Mario was in the shower, he heard the phone ring from the bedroom. Followed by shouting. Lots of shouting.

_Think I'll stay outta this one._ Mario thought, taking his time in the shower.

Slowly walking out of the bathroom, Mario found that the phone was shattered on the floor. Pauline had her head buried in a pillow. "That was my parents."

"They don't seem too happy. What'd they say?"

"I made a deal with them. They won't put you in prison if..."

"If?"

"If I break up with you, quit my job at the diner, and work full time under my dad. Probably as a CFO or something like that." She looked down at her lap, going quiet.

Mario fell silent as well, searching for the right words. "Pauline..."

"So, my parents win again. As always." Pauline said. "They've always decided everything for me. What I wear, who I talk to, what I watch on TV, everything. You know back in school they would have those little 'What Do You Want To Be When You Grow Up' questionnaires? Everyone would put what their dreams were and everything, and I was stuck because well, my dream was already picked for me. I never really thought about what I wanted to be, because whenever I wanted to do something, my parents always shot me down. They'd tell me to 'stay on task'and 'focus on reality' and all that other bullshit. Like, I don't have a say-so in my own life. And you know what? Maybe taking me under their wing is a good thing. I'm sure I'll learn a lot and make plenty of money as time goes on. Hopefully live up to the family name. But the thing is, it just feels like I was born solely to inherit the company's empire."

She paused for a second, before laughing. "Oh who am I kidding? That's exactly the reason I was born. Guess that's also why I'm an only child. Don't wanna have the kids fighting after we're gone! They really do think of everything! Hahahaha..." Pauline buried her face into her arms as laughter turned to sobbing.

"Pauline..." Mario pulled her close. This is my fault. He thought to himself. I gave Giovanni the opening he needed.

"I just want to do what I want." She said, crying. "I know my parents are doing what's best, and they've benefited my life so much and I thank God for them every day, but, why can't I just make my own life choices? Does this make me a spoiled brat? I don't know if I should feel this way or not, but I do. Mario, I love you. I don't want to lose you. My parents always wanted me away from you, and now, I guess they get what they want. And it just sucks."

"Listen Pauline, you have the right to feel whatever you want," Mario said. "I know you still love your parents. Things might be a little awkward at dinner for a while, but I'm sure you'll patch things up. And besides, even if you are a brat, you're my brat." He smirked.

"Thanks. You always know how to cheer me up."

"So, I guess our relationship is now on borrowed time," Mario said.

"I guess it is." Pauline sighed. "What do you want to do now?"

"I still gotta go see Mac," Mario said. "Wanna drive over?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

"Manhattan."

"You know, every day I make him walk home."

"WHAT?!" Pauline said. "You know that's like, an hour driving. So it's gotta be a three-hour walk home. Every day?"

"He needs the exercise!"

"Mario, he's 14, right?"

"Okay, I give him 15 bucks for food every day. He can stop, get a dollar sandwich and a drink. Normally he's home by noon.

"You know, if you had asked me to marry you. I probably would have." Pauline said.

"I know."

"So why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to make it seem like I was going after your money."

"Well damn Mario. You don't always have to make it about money. At least call me pretty or something!" Pauline laughed.

"Beauty is only skin deep!" Mario replied chuckling. "I'm a man of substance! And subsidies."

"You are still terrible," Pauline said laughing. "I don't even know why I'm laughing. I'm in shock. You are just so ridiculous."

"I don't abuse him. I promise." Mario said. "CPS hasn't knocked on our door yet, I'm good."

"This is why my parents want me to break up with you," Pauline said, still chuckling a little. "We're both horrible people, aren't we?"

Mario smirked. "Yes, but we are horrible in style."

* * *

Mario and Pauline pulled up into the Punch-Out Gym.

"Mario, you're out?" Mac said. "I saw it on the news? You got arrested, didn't you? Weren't you about to kill that guy?"

"Mac. Mac. Calm down. Pauline paid my bail. Don't worry about me."

"Well, what about Luigi? Is he alright?"

"He's...alive," Mario said. "So, what's going on with you?"

"We got some big news ourselves, today." Doc Louis said. "The word on the grapevine was that some spokespeople from the WVBA were going to go to this big gym in the Queens. So I went there today and guess what I found." Doc said. "The WVBA sometimes give out contracts. He continued. "It's called a Future Investment Contract, or FIC." Doc said. "Basically the WVBA is paying you money to work out, stay clean, stay out of jail, and show up to some events. It's their way of watching who comes into their business. Develop boxers that act like professionals. Make sure no clowns come in and embarrass them. Smart little operation they got there. "

"They paying anything?" Mario asked.

"A thousand dollars a week, until the boxer turns 18."

"52 grand a year?!" Mario said. "This FIC sounds amazing. When are you getting one?"

Doc and Mac glanced at each other. "About that..." Doc said. "Like I said, they was at a big gym in Queens. They were talking to a few guys there about giving them contracts. Not us. So, I got on the phone to talk to a... former associate of mine. And he decided that Mac would get a contract... if he won a fight."

"A fight?"

"Against a boxer from that gym in Queens. Mac's got that fight in three weeks." Doc said.

"Well is he ready?" Mario asked.

Doc laughed. "Sure this boy's ready!" He gave Mac a pat on the back. "I've been training with him every day for months. He's come a long way. I mean look at him! Kid looks jacked! You know what Mac? That's enough training for the day. Go hit the showers." Doc turned back to Mario. "Hey, mind if we talk outside?"

"Sure, no problem."

"I'll be in the car," Pauline said.

Doc and Mario went outside and walked down the sidewalk. It was a cold, crispy night. "So, things gonna be okay with you?" Doc asked. "I know you got arrested. How much time until your trial?"

"Ah, I ain't worried 'bout no trial at all. Pauline's gonna hook me up. I'll probs get some probation. Maybe 6 months jail. Be back out on the street. I gotta figure what I'm going to do with the shop. I mean, first I gotta clean it up."

"I don't mind helping you repair the apartment."

"No, it's good, I got it. Insurance covers property damage, so that's good. It's just when after everything is all patched up. Luigi won't be able to help anymore. I'd either have to hire someone or... maybe I should just give it back to the bank. Fuck. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Can you move back in with your mom or something?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, that's probably what I'm gonna have to do," Mario said.

"You gonna be able to find a job?"

"Yeah. I can get a job. No problem." Mario responded. I'm not old, I'm mature! And I've been waiting for you to become mature so you could run this business!

Mature. He had never thought of it that way.

They were leaning on a railing, looking out on the water. The Statue Of Liberty stood tall in the distance. "Fuck," Doc said. "I need a cigarette." He pulled out a pack of Malborough.

"How long's it been?" Mario said.

"10."

"Years?"

"Minutes," Doc said as he lit one up. After taking a long drag, a puff of smoke escaped his lips.

"Kid they want Mac to fight is 17 years old and 15-3. Won a boxing tournament last year. He's good. Damn good."

"Hold on," Mario said. "Mac's never even been in a fight before. This ain't even fair He ain't got a chance."

"Any man with two hands got a fighting chance. And Mac's in good shape. His conditioning is good. He's a natural at defense. Really good. But his offense..."

Doc took another drag off his cigarette. "Kid's afraid of taking hits. He doesn't throw many punches 'cause he's scared of letting himself open for counters. And that's the kind of thing that gets you knocked out. He would let opponents settle in and they would pick him apart. You can't avoid getting hit in boxing. If your opponent keeps swinging, he's gonna get you sooner or later. And if you don't swing back, you're just inviting him to tee off on ya."

"He ain't ready for this fight then, huh?" Mario replied.

"He's ready. But he's got to realize that. I keep having him put most of his focus on his defense until he really starts experimenting and testing himself on offense and develop his punches. His offense needs development. Punches lack that crispness. Technique is more important than conditioning, but Mac's offense is lacking. And plus, the kid is just doubting himself. He scared. If you go into a fight thinking you can't win, you've already lost before the bell rung."

"Hey if it was my first fight for a chance at a contract, I'd be nervous too," Mario said. "Doc, this is a setup. I know that, and if I know it, you definitely gotta know it."

"I do. And I understand where Mac is coming from. But even the tiniest bit of fear, of second guessing, can be the reason you lying on the floor. Good or bad, you got to believe in yourself and your strategy. And I just don't see that in Mac right now. He's going along with the program for now, but I can tell he doesn't want to do this. I see it in his eyes. I'm not sure he's gonna win that fight and get that contract, Mario. Now I'm gonna do my damn best to get Mac ready for that fight, but even his he can't, he has to at least try to make something happen and get a win. Now tomorrow, I'm gonna go see if I can get my hands on some footage of that other boxer. If we can predict what he's going to do, Mac will at least know his windows to throw safe punches, and hopefully, his confidence will build up and he'll get more aggressive. The kid's gotta want it."

"Listen. I don't know if it's gonna help or not. But, you can keep Mac at your house until the fight. Squeeze out whatever more training you can. I still gotta take care of the apartment and stuff."

"No man, I completely understand. I can make some room at my place for him. My dog Allie would probably love someone to play with. She an energetic little boxer. Yeah. Mac can sleep on the couch."

"Well, sounds like a plan Doc. I'll leave you to it." Mario said. "Take care of yourself. I gotta go back, get some sleep. Parents want me up bright and early for Mass tomorrow."

Doc nodded his head. "That's good. That's good. Church is important for the mind and soul in times of crisis. Take it from me man, I've been through more ups and downs in my life than I can count. If it hadn't given myself to God and become a born again Christian, I wouldn't be here today." Doc looked down at his cigarette. "Shit. I'm relapsing." He took his cigarette and flung it into the water. "But yeah, you just have to stay strong with the faith. You got to believe in something."

"I don't even believe in myself," Mario said, pausing. "Doc, can I tell you something?"

"Anything," Doc replied.

"I, I think there is a God, but... I think we're all just fish in a tank to him. Every now and again he'll push us in one way or another, but for the most part, he's just content with letting us stew in our own juices and hopes one day we sort ourselves out. I've... thought about this for a while now, but I've never told my parents, or Luigi, or anyone because I don't want them to freak out about me. It's just that..." Mario paused, choking up for a second.

"My brother's been to Mass every Sunday of his life. He's a lot better person than what I'll ever be. And for what? All the good he's ever done in his life, just to get shot by some fucking Bloods? He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve this one bit. And yet it's happened. He's crippled. Crippled to a wheelchair until the day he dies. Why? Would a merciful God, a kind God, really  _allow_  this to happen to someone like Luigi. If he controls everything and perpetuates our lives, why would he _cause_  this to happen? Why  _do_  this to my brother? Is it a test of faith, is that it? Was all the good my brother's done not enough? What more does my brother have to do to please this God? Is it a punishment? Is it because of, because of of...me?"

"I get that. I get that." Doc nodded. "I know you gotta lot of questions, a lot of blame, a lot of doubt, a lot of fear, running through your mind. And I much as I wish I could give you the answers, I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't. Still, ya gotta try to stay strong. Even if you can't, even if it's tough, even if you can't, ya gotta try to keep going forward."

"I know," Mario said, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I know. It doesn't make this any better."

"I understand. I was once crying just like you. Go home. Get some rest."

* * *

"You wanna stop somewhere can get something to eat?" Pauline asked, driving down the road.

Mario leaned back in his seat. "Nah, I'm not really hungry."

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Just a lot of stuff on my mind right now. Is all." He shook it off. For Pauline. "Yeah. Let's just head home. I wonder if any good movies are on. You got popcorn at your house, right?"

"Butter too," Pauline replied with a grin. "Alright. Home it is."

The drive back to Pauline's place was quiet. She figured Mario would like a little time to himself. Lord knows he would need it.

_Brother's paralyzed. Fuckers who caused it gonna get away. Gonna get a record. Gonna lose my business. Gonna lose my girlfriend. A friend might blow his whole future away. Doesn't feel like anyone watching over me. Just fish in a bowl._  He thought.

_Fish in a bowl._

Pauline reached over and squeezed his hand. "It's gonna be okay." She said. "I promise."

Mario looked out the window. What the fuck was wrong with him? Most guys would still be sitting in jail looking at decade up the river for attempted murder. He was free and probably gonna stay that way. And his brother was still alive. This wasn't a good situation, but it could be a lot worse. He glanced over a Pauline. No doubt about it.

He definitely had a guardian angel looking over him.

* * *

_Somebody's house is burning down, down, down down_

_Down, down, down_

_Start Of Electric Ladyland._


	20. Gypsy Eyes

"I still don't know why the fuck you got me doing this shit."

Doc Louis was in his house, on the phone, just coming back from church. He was about to crush the house phone currently locked in his vice grip.

"Man, fuck you. Think you can just get some random bum-ass mafucker one of my contracts? Must still be smoking crack," the voice on the phone told him back. Doc heard the sound of cigar smoke being blown into his ear.

"Bitch, I'm the reason your ass run boxing right now. I put 15 years in the WVBA, Donnie! 15 years! If it wasn't for me, yo ass would be making money suckin' dick in Queens right now!"

"And if it wasn't for me, yo ass would be making money sucking dick in Alabama."

"I was putting on shows for people all around the world! People put BILLIONS down to see me. You know I handle my business! I don't fuck around when it comes to getting shit done in the ring! Come on!"

"Yeah, well why you want a contract now? I guess that money done dried up, huh? The Great Doc Louis that drew BILLIONS can't even keep a shack roof over his head. Prolly ain't got two nickels to rub together. Prolly ain't got a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of. Prolly holes in the ass of his last pair of jeans."

"Man I ain't come here to listen to this shit; I came to get this fight stopped. Give both of them the contracts."

"Who ya new boy, huh Doc? How many fights he win?"

"Man he's a young guy, he-"

"Eh, that's what I thought. He ain't shit. You just need some cash fast."

"Donnie, work with me here! Put this guy through! You let me work with him with for a few years, he'll be the next big thing. I promise you. I PROMISE you!"

"Nahhh, you ain't about to pull a fast one on me. That shit ain't happening."

"Man put this guy through, I'll come back to the WVBA. I'll work for free Donnie! FREE!"

"Where was all of this generosity when you shat on my name? When you tried to take me down?"

"You know everything you did you piece of shit! I ain't tell one lie! I ain't have to! But you wanna be stuck in the past? Fine. I'mma give you one last chance: push my guy. Give him the contract. You wanna let him go when he's 18? Fine. But if you give me a chance, if you give me a chance, you won't regret it. It'll be the best decision you made since you pushed Tyson. You got that?"

"You know what, Doc? You right," Donnie said. "You put in that work. You gave me a lot of good shit over the years. Let's end this. I'll give you a chance."

Doc let out a long sigh of relief. "Oh my God, thank you so much, Donnie. I'll get you up front; you will not reg-"

"I'll give you a chance to lose my number. If yo boozy ass call me again I'ma stomp yo ass out."

Click.

Doc was left in the kitchen alone, frozen. The dial tone rang in his ear.

"MAN, FUCK YOU!" Doc slammed the phone down on the floor, the device exploding on impact.

Allie jumped up, barking in alarm.

"Doc, are you alright?" Mac exclaimed, coming out of his room.

"Yeah, just lemme a damn broom. Sweep this shit up." Doc went around the house looking for the broom. "Fuck that broom at?" He opened the closet. It wasn't there. "How hard is it to keep track of a fucking broom," he muttered.

The phone started ringing again.

"Don't answer it!" Doc said as he opened the back door. "I don't want ever hear Donnie King's voice ever again! Not one more damn word!" He looked out at the back porch. "Oh, there that broom is. Left it outside again."

The phone went to the answering machine. "Jerome!" a voice shouted. "Boy, if you don't answer this phone right now I'ma drive all the way up dere to New Yaark and beat you upside the head. You better answer when yo mamma talkin' to you! I know you there, Jerome! I know you there, child. I can sense it."

"Answer that phone!" Doc said as he came rushing back in. "Not a good idea to keep my mama waiting!"

"Uhhh, hello?" Mac said nervously, answering the call.

"And who is this?"

"I'm Mac. I'm uh, Doc's student?"

"Jerome has a student? How long you been training under him? Must be serious if you answering his phone."

"A few months."

"Lemme see the phone," Doc whispered. "Momma! How you doing?" he said. "I'm sorry, I had to step away for a second."

"You didn't tell me you had a little pupil! Tell me all about him."

"I don't really know too much about him, to be honest. Mac don't really talk 'bout himself much."

"Well, you can chat with him in the car on your way down here!"

"Whatchu mean 'on your way down here'?"

"Boy, first of all, don't 'what' me! I'm yo momma, you gone talk to me with some respect. And like I was saying, come on down to Alabama! I'll cook ya'll a little something!"

"Aight, momma. But it's gonna take me a few days to get there. I'll try to be there around Friday or so."

"I know exactly how long it take to get down here. If you ain't here by Wednesday, I'll be coming after you. And you don't want that, baby, I'll tell ya that right now."

"Yes momma. I'll be there soon as I can."

"Just for trying to put me off, you better come on a plane. I'll pick you up at the airport tonight."

"Mamma you can't just expect me to hop on a plane and head down to Mobile!" Doc shouted.

"Booooy, I know you ain't raising your voice at me," Mamma said. "Now you better pack some clothes and get down here. And that boy you teaching with ya."

"Yes mama. I'll call you when we at the airport."

"Aight, baby. I'll be waiting. Love you."

"I love you too. See you later." Doc hung up the phone. "Mac, pack your stuff. We gone be out of the state the next few days."

* * *

Doc knocked on the door to Pauline's apartment. "You sure this the place, kid?" He asked.

"Yeah, Mario would take us over sometimes for board games and movies," Mac said.

Checking the peephole, Mario recognized friendly faces. He opened the door. "Yo, Mac, Doc, wassup?"

"Mario, I'm gonna have to split down for a little while to go down to see my mom. I'm taking the kid with me."

"No problem. I'll see you when you get back," Mario said.

"Well, thing is, I need someone to watch Allie for me," Doc said. "Most people in my neighborhood too old. There are a few young kids that could do it, but I think Allie just a bit too much for them. I want somebody that I can trust."

"Oh. Aight. Aight." Black stubble was forming around Mario's neck up to the chin. "Hold on one second. Hey Pauline!" Mario shouted back into the apartment. "Doc needs to keep his dog here!"

"Is the dog trained?" Pauline shouted back. "How long is he gonna be gone for?"

"Oh, she trained, had all her shots, and she ain't got no bugs on her. We gone be gone for ... boutta week."

"He say she good! And they gonna be gone for 'bout a week!" Mario said.

"Aight. She can stay!" Pauline said.

"Okay then. I'll get Allie. Just give me one second." Doc went down the steps, leaving Mario alone with Mac.

"I'll see you when you get back. Take care of yourself." Mario stretched his arms out. "Gimmie a hug, kid."

As he went in for the hug, Mac stepped on Mario's shoes.

"Ah shit man. Sorry, I messed up your ... dress shoes?"

Mario was wearing his shoes underneath sweatpants. "Ah fuck, I'm still wearing my good shoes." He looked at the scuff mark, feeling somewhat upset, but simply shrugged. "Oh well, they're just clothes. Yeah, I was at Mass today. Parents and Pauline wanted me there, so I just went along with it."

"What was the message?" Mac asked.

"It was ... ahh ... it was about..." Mario paused and looked down at the ground. Whatever it was, it was something Mario didn't want to hear. "Say, Mac, you ever think that everything happens for a reason? Like, things you do come back to get you in ways you never imagine?"

"I ... I ... I don't know, man," Mac said. "I don't know."

And that was the truth. No use talking to Mac about it. He was a 14-year-old kid. Mario shook his head. "I'm just wondering if I did something wrong. Maybe this whole plumbing thing was a mistake. Maybe ... I'm the reason Luigi got shot."

"Well, I mean, you gave me a place to stay. And there's Hiro and Kiyo, too. So, I guess it wasn't all bad, right?"

"That's right," Mario said, reflecting. "There were good times. I miss them."

"I miss them, too," Mac said. "Maybe ... things just happen. And that's just the way things are. Sorry. I don't know. I'm not good at this."

"Good enough. I feel a little better." Mario nodded. "Well. While you're gonna, I'm gonna have to deal with insurance and the Wario brothers and keeping my ass out of prison. I'll see you when you get back."

"Alright. See you later," Mac said, walking back towards the car.

* * *

Mac and Doc sat in the airport, waiting for the call for boarding. People were bustling around, moving through the airport like ants.

"Excuse me!" An Asian girl walked up to Doc, holding up a camera. "Hi. Can you take a photo of my family? My grandparents are about to go back to Japan."

"Sure thing. No problem," Doc said, standing up.

"Thank you!" The girl gave the camera to Doc, then ran back to pose with her large family.

"Anata wa Nihon no doko kara kita no desu ka?" Doc asked, setting up the camera.

The grandparents raised their eyebrows in surprise. "Nihongo o hanasu ka?"

"Watashi wa taishi to shite Nihon ni ryokō shita toki ni sono gengo o benkyō shimashita."

"Watashi oyobi watashi no tsuma wa Kyōto de kaiketsu shita."

Doc took the picture and handed back the camera. "Happy to be of service." He gave the family a bow and they bowed back.

"You speak Japanese?" Mac said as Doc sat back down.

"A little of Jap; some French, but I'm best with Spanish, needed it for when I fought all them boys in Mexico. But yeah; back in the day, we went over to Japan to do some cross-promotion. Didn't really work out. The Japanese really don't like fighting outside they own country. Especially with all the money they make in their own land. They got some pretty good guys in the small weight classes though."

"So, who were you talking to on the phone? Back at your house?" Mac asked.

Doc's expression soured. "That was Donnie King. Piece of shit."

"Donnie King? Wait, isn't he the President of the WVBA?"

"And my former agent and promoter," Doc muttered. "He also a snake. Always has been. Always will be."

"What did he do?" Mac said.

"What hasn't he done?" Doc replied. "Donnie King will do anything to get to the top, and everything to stay there. Man would take you out drinking and then give you the keys to his fancy new car so you could crash into a streetlight. He the devil's nut hair. One time, we was in New Orleans after some flooding. Donnie set up a promotional boxing match to raise money. So I and some other WVBA boys went along with him. Me and the boys there volunteered for a few hours to help as many as they could. Donnie King pulled up in a car being driven by someone else, got out, had the cameraman film them hand out about 5 meals, then got back in the car and drove away. They were there for about 5 minutes total. Supposedly he had the clip played around the country all week, talking about how it's important that we volunteer our time to help those in need and that the WBVA 'is a tool to help others promote strength and prosperity, both inside the ring and out.' Donnie King didn't go down there to lend a hand; he went down there to lend a handshake. He took a tragedy and made it a photo op. He makes me sick just saying his name. And I gotta live every day knowing I got him to where is, President. I should have listened to my momma when she told me to be careful."

"So, what's your mom like?"

"She is a great woman, always putting up with me. And when you meet her, you better treat her with some respect. That mean 'yes ma'am' and 'no'am', you understand me boy?"

"Y-Yes, Doc," Mac said, more than a little surprised and equally intimidated.

NOW BOARDING FLIGHT: 987

"Kid. That's our flight. Let's go," Doc said. "Stay close." Walking past the gate, Doc and Mac went into the economy-class section of the plane and found a pair of unoccupied seats. "You mind taking the window seat, Mac? I prefer the outside. More leg room."

Sitting down, Doc leaned back in his seat. "It takes about 4 or 5 hours to get to Mobile, so in the meantime, just sit back and wait. Think I'll take a little nap."

The plane took off.

Mac stared out the window. The big cities slowly dissolved into small towns, then into mass sprawls of forests. Free, undeveloped land.

"You gonna stare out that window the entire time, kid?"

"Sorry, I've just never been anywhere outside of the boroughs."

"Nah, go ahead. Look all you want," Doc replied. "Kid, I've been all over the world. Now let me tell you something, I know New York City seems pretty big, but there is so much more out there than that. Like, did you know there ain't no snow in the winter if you go down south enough? I used to train in Miami during winter so I wouldn't catch no cold. Let me tell you something, that warm sun mixed with that cold air know it feel good."

"So ... what happened then?"

"Whatchu mean what happened?" He opened an eye.

"How did you lose all of your money? Mario said something happened to you after you retired." Mac shrank back. This might be a sensitive topic, and Doc was a rather large man...

"Alright kid, I'll tell ya the story." He sat up in his seat. "Kid, I retired when I was 34. I was a young man. I still had energy, ambition. But without boxing, I had nothing to really guide me. Nothing to put my efforts into. I got into stuff I shouldn't have been doing. Clubbing, drugs, alcohol. All of that. For 10 years I was lost, trying to figure out what was next. Trying to feel what I had felt from boxing. Trying to feel ... alive. And I never found it. The worst of it was when I started gambling; that's how I lost most of my money. It wasn't the drugs; it wasn't the lawyers; it was those nights in Vegas, casino after casino. I called myself needing the rush. And before I knew it, all my money, my cars, my houses; all the stuff I worked so hard for, I had given it right back up. I started praying. That's what my mom always told me when things got tough. I found God, and I found myself. I repented, cleaned myself up. Started working to build up the communities. Commentated a bunch of boxing matches; did some interviews, radio shows, and published a book. Finally got some money, and I put it in cheap, safe stocks. And finally, I opened the Punch-Out Gym. Ain't got nowhere near the money I used to have, but I ain't going broke no time soon, hopefully." He paused for a moment, lost in thought. "It hasn't been the easiest 5 years, but I got through it. And I'm better now than what I used to be, thank the Lord. Ya friends Mario and Luigi, they in bad places too, but as long as they stick with God he'll bring them through, just like he brought me through. Now I wouldn't be saying that if I didn't believe it. But I got a good feeling about those boys. They'll get past it. Someday."

He closed his eyes again and crossed his arms. "But that's enough yapping for now. See you when I wake up, kid. Don't take no food, no water, no nothing from these airplane people. Don't know what's in it, or how long it's been up here."

* * *

Retrieving their bags, Doc and Mac went to the entrance area of the airport. "I told her we would be here," Doc said, looking around. "Where is she?"

"Jerome!" someone called out. "Jerome turn yo pecan head self around and look at me!"

Mac turned around and saw a small, bony lady. She wore black glasses, gray sweatpants, and a purple sweater.

"Bring yourself over here and give your mamma a hug!"

"Momma!" Doc ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Oof! You done got old, rusty, and fat," Momma Louis said. "Let go before you crush my back, baby. Nice to see you too!"

Turning her attention to Mac, she gave him a hug too. "So, you must be Mac."

"Uh, yes. It's uh, nice to meet you, ma'am." Mac said.

"Ooh, Doc got you cut, huh boy? Looking strong there. You need to be working him out." Mama poked Doc's stomach. "Still got that ol' pudding gut, I see."

"Mama, you ain't got to do that," Doc responded.

"Oh hush," she said. "You fat, boy. You know it, I know it, and he know it. Ain't nothing new. Come on now, let's get ya stuff to the car."

They walked out of the airport and went to Mama Louis' car, a brown Dodge St. Regis.

"You still riding around in this thing?" Doc asked. "Ain't it like a decade old? Momma, I can get you a new car-"

"Oh shut up with that foolishness, Jerome. Me and this car is getting along just fine. Just put your stuff in the back."

Driving through Mobile, Mac stayed quiet and again just gazed out of the window. Mobile, despite being a major city in this state, was nowhere near as busy as Brooklyn and the other boroughs. As they drove farther away from the airport, the industrial urban area petered out into small businesses and shops. More trees instead of buildings. There were many small bushes and several undeveloped lots.

"You alright, baby?" Mama Louis asked from the driver's seat.

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine," Mac replied.

"Told ya," Doc said. "He's just quiet."

Eventually Momma Louis pulled off the main road and went down a couple of streets before turning into a driveway. The small home it led to was painted a faded color of pink. It was a compact, one story house with a chain-link fence running along its border to the sidewalk. A tree stood in the middle of the yard.

"I hope ya'll two have an appetite; once Jerome hung up the phone I decided to start cooking," Ma said.

"Mamma, you ain't have to do that," Doc said.

"I know that boy trying to eat healthy, so I made ya'll some grilled chicken, some broccoli, some carrots, and just a little bit of sweet potato pie, but don't get greedy now. Just pull up a seat at the table and I'll fix ya a plate."

Sitting down, Mac sat back while Mrs. Louis put a plate in the microwave.

A large hand clenched down on his shoulder. "Remember to say grace before you eat," Doc said in a firm whisper. "Actually, let me do all the talking. Don't do anything that might make momma upset. This a Christian household, son."

Mac froze like a statue, making absolutely no move to touch his food until Doc was finished praying over the food.

* * *

"Whew! I am stuffed." Doc said. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight mama." He kissed his mom on the cheek and waved to Mac as he walked by. "Night, Mac."

"Jerome, you better wash them dishes before you go upstairs!" Mama Louis snapped. "After I spend a day cooking for you. That's why you fat now. You never want to do anything."

"Sorry Mama! I'll do it." Doc mumbled out, quickly moving to the sink.

"Think I'm gonna stay up, just watch the fire. Mac, you welcome to join me," Momma Louis said, settling in a rocking chair.

Thinking it would be rather rude to decline, Mac sat down on the sofa.

"I gotta ask: what do you think about my baby boy?"

"Doc? He's a good guy. He's been a really good trainer."

"Good. My boy knows his way around the ring, that's for sure."

She sighed, then looked back at the fire. "Here, lemme ask you a question, see if you pay some attention: you know the place they always announce where Jerome is from before his fights?"

"No, ma'am. Doc has us watch his fights on mute so I don't get distracted by the commentary. He says it makes me focus on the actual boxing even more."

"Alright. Alright. That's fine," Moma Louis said. "Thing is, Doc ain't from where they said he is. They say he from Detroit. He ain't. He from right here in Mobile, Alabama. Born in a hospital just an hour away."

"Then, why doesn't he have them say he's from Mobile?"

"A long time ago, back when I was boxing, I was the female middleweight champion of the world. Knocking people out left and right. Well, one day, this pretty little white girl became the number one contender. Name was Honey Bunn. She had everythang the boys wanted. The looks, the money, the charm. Everyone wanted her to take that title from black ass me. The promoters, the fans, most of the girls in the locker room. We all knew the same thing: if she went the twelve rounds with me that night, she wuz walkin out the new middleweight champion. Night of the fight, crowd was extra hot at me. Dirty dogs called me every name in the book. Didn't stop me though. Only thing Honey Bunn didn't have was the talent. Most times, promoters asked me to always drag the fights out. Most of my fights went from 7 to 11 rounds. Sometimes I would let the girl go into the twelfth to trick them clay-eatin' crackas into thinking I was gonna lose the belt. Wet they tongue a l'il bit. What they ain't know was this: more respect I had for the girl, I'd put her down earlier. Only the worse went to the twelfth with me. My early fights when I was giving it my best, it normally ended around the fifth round."

She turned and looked straight at Mac. "Sweetie, Honey Bunn barely saw the third against me. I ain't even take the time to enjoy the fight. Soon as that bell rung, I put a whoopin on her so bad you'd thought she was the devil himself to deserve that kind of beatin'. First round, I didn't even try to play with her. Hit her with every punch I could throw. She was tryin' to find her legs, and I was doin' everythin' in my power to knock her off 'em. She practically ran to her corner once the round was over. Beat her good." Momma Louis nodded. "Beat her good."

"So then, I don't know what they told her while she was in the corner, but in the second round she came out swinging. Threw out a couple of stiff ones, if I 'member correctly. But I wasn't gonna get caught like that. All it took was one stiff jab to the gut and one hook to the face, and she sobered right back up. She was bloody, and she was scared. And ain't nothing more the crowd hates more than seeing a bloody, scared, pretty white girl. So now the girl running, basically just running away from me, and I'm chasing after her like a starving dog. And we just running 'round that ring, Now, I cut her off, and just as I'm ready to finish the fight by TKO, she got it. I'll admit it. She got me."

"She knocked you out?" Mac asked.

"Come on now boy, give me some credit." She laughed. "Reese Louis didn't go like no street corner hussy. She got me with a jab on the nose. Put me out for a few good seconds. And to her credit, she tried to put me down. Crowd went from booing they lungs out to jumping out they boots in a second. I can still hear 'em chanting 'Honey' to this day. Thing is, getting hurt only made me mad.

"She was hot for a good twenty seconds before I smacked her so hard to she spun in a circle. I put her in that corner and tried to punch her teeth down her throat.

"Thirty seconds into the third, I hit her with my knockout right cross. She fell out the ring. Crowd was ready to jump me into the ring and lynch me. I was ready to go out swingin', too. If I was gonna die, I was gonna die champion. Boys in the back managed to get me out of there."

"Now, Jerome's daddy was an army man, but his heart was in music. He preferred a suit and a piano to a uniform and a rifle. Real good with his fingers." For a second, Moma Louis smiled. "Real good man. Real good man." A tear fell down her cheek. "His shift ended an hour and a half after my fight was over. When he packed at the bar and was done for the night, someone shot him as he was gettin' into his car. Shot him dead. Never got the bastards that did it."

"I'm, I'm so sorry," Mac said.

"Jerome always with a friend during my fights. The night his daddy died, Jerome and I packed up everything we owned and drove up I-65; only stopped for food and gas. Jerome was only 8 when it happened. Jerome don't remember his daddy too well these days, but let me tell you: he loved his daddy, and his daddy loved him. They was my two little peanuts, and I wouldn't trade the world for them."

Moma Louis smiled and nodded again. "So, Jerome and I moved up north after the murder. Detroit was a haven for us. I spent the rest of Jerome's childhood raising him there. Never boxed again. Boy needed a mother more than I needed a ring. I became a chef for a restaurant. I'd bring dinner home right from work. I'd try to bring Jerome a cookie if he finished his schoolwork before I got home from work, and two if he passed his tests. Needless to say, my Jerome was a smart boy." She chuckled. "But that was good. I wanted my boy smart. Rather him make his money in a uniform than in gloves and shorts."

"But then, how did Doc become a boxer?"

"Jerome losin' his father changed him forever. Teachers would say that he would get in fights. He never really said anything to me, cause I'd bust him in his mouth if he did. But I could tell he was angry, he was hurt. He had a stutter real bad, so no doubt them kids picked on him for it. And he was terrible with girls; my baby real shy around girls. When he was 14, He started fightin' behind my back. Whenever he came home with bruises, he just said that the kids in schools messing with him, or he got mugged or something. When he graduated, I wanted him to go off to university. He was smart; knew all about the human body. Knew every organ, every muscle, every bone, every nerve, knew what was connected to what and how it worked. He could've been a good doctor. And that's what I hoped he would be. Dr. Jerome Louis. Now, don't that sound nice?" she asked Mac.

"Yes. Yes, it does," he replied.

"When I figured out what he was up to, we had a fight. And I figured if he was grown enough to not go off to a university like his momma told him, he was grown enough to be by himself. So he ran off. But like I said, my boy smart. Apparently, he went back down to Mobile. Got himself a good start using my name and went from there. Got picked up by the WVBA, and the rest is history. He never stopped calling me after he got some money in his pockets. 'Momma! I'm famous now! I got plenty of money! Move out of Mobile and come up here with me! I can take care of you! I can get you the best house money can buy!' That boy never stopped trying to get me to go to New York. Never liked it there. Too much noise. I hate them cold winters. If Jerome wanted to see me, he better get in one of them fancy cars and come down here to see me. And that he did. Always took some time out to come see me. A lot of different people got a lot of different things to say about Jerome Louis, but let me tell you this: that boy was a good son. Always have been, always will be. And I love him to death. Glad he got himself together. Spent a lot of nights wide awake wonderin' if my baby was gone pull through."

She drunk a bit of her tea. "Oh baby, I'm sorry for talking your head off. You know what? Why don't you tell me a little about yourself."

Mac laughed nervously, sliding his hand down his neck. "I'm sorry, but there isn't a lot about me, honestly. I'm just Mac. I really don't have much to say."

"Everyone got a story, child." Momma Louis gave Mac a sweet smile. "Let's start with your parents. What are they like?"

"I ... never knew my parents. I grew up in an orphanage in the Bronx."

"I'm sorry to hear that, baby. Did they have an accident?"

"I don't know. I don't even know who they are. I was just left on the doorstep."

"Did you ever get adopted?"

"No. I stayed at the orphanage for until I was 13. A lot of people would come, but no one ever wanted me. There was never enough food to go around, never enough to where we all felt full. The bigger kids would hog everything and beat down on the smaller ones. Like me."

"What happened when you were thirteen?"

"I just ... left."

"Why'd you leave?"

"Some stuff started happening."

"Stuff like?"

"Some of the kids started getting sick. Like, really bad. I think someone said it had something to do with the water. One of the kids, she was like 6, died in 2 days. Then another kid. And then another. And the bodies just kept piling up. One of my friends, he got sick, and he died the next morning."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"We used to sneak out the fence, get all the bottles on the ground we could find, and go trade 'em in for money," Mac said. "And next thing I knew, they threw a sheet over his face. So ... a bunch of kids left, and I just went with them. I think it was the night the Giants won the championship. A bunch of us snuck out. I've been on the streets ever since."

Mama Louis shook her head. "Oh no, baby. No child should be forced out onto the streets. What were you doing out there?"

"I got a job sweeping up hair at a barbershop for a while, so I had some money. But then one of the adults from the orphanage came in one day and I left. I made my way to Brooklyn, and was just living on the streets until I met Mario."

"Sleeping in an alley ain't no way to live, child."

"Well, I'm not sleeping in alleys anymore," Mac said. "Mario took me in. He's how I met Doc."

"Nice to see someone been good to you," Mama Louis said.

"Mrs. Louis, with all due respect to Doc, I don't know if I can do this. I got this big fight coming up, and if I don't win, I'll lose a big contract, and I'll probably never be a good boxer then."

"Call me Granny, baby, first of all," she said. "And second of all, you special child: I believe in you. And so does Jerome. That's why he training you right now. Listen boy, do you know that in all his years, Jerome never brought a woman home, not even once? He ain't never been good with relationships. I don't think he ever kept a woman around for more than six months. Hell, you probably the closest thing I'll ever have to a grandson." She laughed.

Mac thought about when he was sitting at the table, and the time at the airport. Doc could be very threatening when he wanted to make a point. No wonder he was always single.

"Boy, to get this far with my boy, Jerome believe in you. And I believe in you. So you got to take everything in your life, and just push it all aside because baby this is the here and the now."

She laughed. "Kid, to get this far with my boy, Jerome believe in you. And I believe in you. So you got to take everything in your life, and just push it all aside because baby this is the here and the now."

"I just don't think I'm there yet."

"If you ain't there, I'ma get you there. That's what I'm here for. I promise you that when you step into that ring, you gone have a fighter's chance. So head off to bed; we got training at the crack of dawn."

"Training?" Mac asked, puzzled.

"Yeah son, you got training to do. Oh, you thought this was a vacation?" Granny Louis said. "You said it yourself: you need all the help you can get. So go on now, go get you some rest. You gonna need it."

Mac got out of his chair. "Thank you, ma'- I mean, Granny Louis."

"No problem, son." She beamed back at him. "No problem at all."

* * *

_Way up in my tree I'm sitting by my fire_

_Wondering where in this world might you be_

_And knowing all the time you're still roaming in the countryside_

_Do you still think about me?_


	21. Chapter 21

Sunlight poured through the room, slowly waking up Mac.

"Ugh." He groaned, trying to stir. "Why is it so hot in here?" He was already sweating a little. Looking up at the ceiling, he saw that the fan was still.

"I coulda sworn I had that thing on last night." He grumbled. "Oh well. Might as well get out of bed."

Going downstairs, he saw that Mama Louis was already up. "Mornin' baby." Granny Louis said to him, flipping an egg. "Hope you got you some good rest. I got your breakfast." It was a salad and a fruit smoothie.

After Mac said his breakfast prayer, he dug in. "Thanks, Granny Louis."

"Once you're done eating go upstairs and get changed." She instructed. "Do your stretches and whatever you need to do. I let you sleep in, so now it's time to get down to business."

A loud motor was running outside. Mac turned his head. "Is that Doc?"

"Yeah, just Jerome cutting the grass. I figured he could use some exercise too."

A loud pop went off in the air, coming from outside.

"SHIT!" Doc's booming was easily heard in the kitchen. "OLD, RUN-DOWN PIECE OF CRAP!" He came back inside a sweaty, heaving mess. "Mama I'm sorry but that lawnmower is broke the engine is shot. I'm going to buy a new one. Why you ain't tell me that thing was like that? I been trying to fix it all morning! Thing keep dying on me!"

"Boy," Granny Louis cut off the stove and faced Doc "I  _know_  I ain't just hear you curse outside my home. And in public too? I bet the whole neighborhood heard you.  _Come here!"_

She dragged him over to the sink and started washing his mouth out with a soap bar. "Don't. You. Ever. Let. Me. Catch. You. Saying. That. Again!" She yanked the soap out of his mouth. "I haven't even cut that lawn myself in months. I ain't even know it was broke." Granna Louis said. "I been paying the kids around the neighborhood to cut it. Pushing that thing around started to hurt my knees. Would take me the whole day to take care of that lawn."

"Mama, you should have told me that! Have you gone to see a doctor about what's wrong with you?"

"Ain't nothing wrong me 'cept I'm old." She dismissed it. "I ain't gone see no doctor just so they can get me on pills. That's how they get you, ya know." She said to Mac. "They tell ya you need it to make you feel better, and bam! You seeing them every month like a smackhead. You never know what they put in them pills. Stay off of 'em as long as ya can." She turned back to Doc. "I still can't believe you shouted them dirty words for the whole world to hear. You know what?" She stuffed the soap bar back in his mouth and washed it his mouth again.

Mac took this time to excuse himself and go change.

* * *

Pauline looked over at Mario. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can do this myself."

Raindrops fell down upon the Biturbo, parked in front of the courthouse. It was time to meet the Wario Bros. for mediation before Mario's trial. If Pauline could get the Wario Brothers to not only drop the charges but get them to write a letter to the judge on Mario's behalf. This was already going to be a hassle. This would be the first time Mario had seen the Wario brothers since he tried to murder them in the middle of the street. This was a huge risk. If Mario flipped out, he was looking at a decade in prison, at a minimum.

"It's okay Pauline. I want to be here." His voice was steely as if he had practiced this. "I'm good. I promise."

She looked at him. His blank expression wasn't good, but it might be good enough to get through this. "Alright. Once the rain clears up a little bit we can go inside. We have some time."

"Sounds like a plan."

For some time, neither of them spoke. The pitter-patter of rain keeping the car from total silence.

"You know," Mario cut into the quiet. "I was in my cell, and I was thinking: I didn't put it together until I was at the police station, but Wario and Waluigi weren't cutting into our profits at all. They weren't making the kind of money you need to keep your head above water. I think they entire plumbing business was just a front to sling rocks around from the very start. At the very least, they were selling coke to keep the business afloat. And it just pisses me off, you know? The facts were staring me right in the face, and because of that my brother got shot, and now he's paralyzed."

_Oh no._  Pauline thought. "Mario, it's not your fault what-"

"My brother is sitting in a hospital bed today because I actually gave Wario and his brother a fair shake. I knew something was wrong, and I left it alone. The only mistake I made was that for even one second, I believed that they weren't the lowest degenerate pieces of backwater street shit to ever disgrace the face of the fucking Earth."

"I'm keeping you outside if you keep saying shit like this," Pauline said.

"I'm fine. I just had to get it out of my system."

She grabbed his arm. "Mario I  _need_  to know that you are okay enough to go in there. I am not going to allow you to make a mistake that will cost you to the rest of your life. I will leave you in this damn car if you can't convince me you can get through this in a civil manner."

"I can't look after my brother if I'm in prison." He said. "I can suck it up for a day. Let's ju- let's just get this over with, alright?" He snapped.

"If you, at any moment, need to leave, you can. I won't hold it against you." She said. "I'm here for you Mario. I always have been."

"You got the briefcase ready? We're only gonna have one shot at this." Mario said.

Pauline held up a small briefcase. "Ready to go. Let's do this."

* * *

"Umm... Granny Louis?" Mac looked around.

"Yes baby?"

"Why did you take me out into the middle of nowhere?"

"This is where you gonna get your run on!" Mama Louis said. The two were standing on a dirt road.

"Are you being for real right now?!" Mac asked. "I've never ran on a road before."

"Well consider this your opportunity to learn." She beamed.

"But there are snakes and spiders and whatever else out here!" He protested. " And what about when cars come?! Can't I just run around your block a couple of times?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Grass and dirt is better on the knees than concrete and asphalt. Besides, ain't no snake gonna mess with something as big as you. if cars come, I trust you got the common sense to get out of the way."

"Keep running until you get tired, then run back." She handed him a bottle of water. "Here you go boy."

"Oh no Granny Louis." Mac waved it away. "I prefer to not have anything on me."

"Trust me boy, you ain't just gone want this, you just ain't gone  _need_  it. Matter of fact, take two." She handed him another bottle of water.

"If you say so." Mac stuffed them into his pockets.

"Now, I gotta go back to the house and get something. But I'll promise I'll be back soon. Just stay running, alright baby? See you in a bit."

Mac watched, dumbfounded, as Granny Louis got in her car and drove off.

"Is she seriously leaving me here, all by myself?" He couldn't believe it. "She'll be mad at me if I don't run. I better do something."

He looked down the dirt road. It looked safe enough. He started walking down it, just to make sure.

Soon, a walk turned into a jog, and Mac was making his way down the dirt track. The water bottles jostled in his pocket.  _I feel good._  He thought.  _I feel good._ _I feel good._ _I feel good._ _I feel-_

He stumbled to a stop, hands at his face. It. Was. So. Hot. Salty drops of sweat had leaked into his eye. "Agh!" The stinging in his eyes felt horrible. He didn't realize he was sweating so much. He thought about kept going with his eyes closed, but that didn't seem like a good idea given his situation.  _I'll just go back to where I started and wait for Granny Louis._

"BZZZZT!"

He looked around. "Is someone there?"

"BZZZZT!" "BZZZZT!" "BZZZZT!"

No one was there to be found, but Mac looked down and saw a fat mosquito on his arm.

"Ew. Piss off." Mac slapped his arm, squashing the bug.

"BZZZZT!" Another one jabbed its proboscis into the back of Mac's neck.

"Gah!" He slapped at it but missed.

"BZZZZT!" "BZZZZT!" "BZZZZT!" "BZZZZT!" "BZZZZT!" He kept swinging his arms but the more he tried to beat them back, the more the little bloodsuckers just kept coming! He felt a couple of pricks on his leg and shoulders.

"Shit!" He broke off into a run.  _I hate mosquitoes._ With the buzzing ringing in his ears, Mac ran so far he lost track. Eventually, he stopped as he came to a sigh along the road. "Farmers Marker: 2 miles. Wait, I didn't see that when we drove up here." He turned around, frustrated. "Damn, I went the wrong way. Now to get to the starting point I'm gonna have to run all the way back, and through those mosquitoes again. Great."

* * *

As he reached his starting point, Mac found himself panting like a dog. Why was he feeling so tired so fast? It felt like there was an invisible weight slowly pressing down on him. At least Granny Louis was back. Opening up a bottle of water, Mac ravenously gulped down as much water as he could. Mac considered washing his eyes out with the other bottle of water, but that seemed like a waste with how hot it was.

"Sun draining ya ain't it?" Granny Louis asked. "Come on, get yaself another bottle a water. Wipe that face of yours, keep the sweat out of your eyes."

"That's the sun doing that to me?"

"Yep. Doc told me you was in good shape. Now I'm 'bout to find out for myself."

"Not bad." Granny Louis said. "Doc made you a tough little something, that's for sure."

"Take you an hour break, then we'll work on your training."

Granna Louis brought a stick with a bucket tied to each end. Then she retrieved a sack. "This is a carrying pole. And I've filled the buckets with water. Here, let me get this around ya neck."

"You are going to try to reach me with this. You're not allowed to let any water spill out. You understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And while you're doing that? Granny Louis reached down into the back. "I'm gon' be throwing rocks at you."

"Rocks?" Mac repeated. "As in, ROCKS rocks?"

"Yessiree." Granny Louis said. "Now let me tell ya boy: these rocks gone hurt if they hit you."

"But, but, but  _why_?" Mac asked. "Why am I doing this?"

"This gone teach you how to be aware of yo surroundings. Gonna learn how to predict where the next punch coming from. Learn body control. Maximize the time and space you got between punches. And most of all, you gonna learn how to walk into the enemy fire. You gone learn today boy, or else you ain't eatin'. Do it like that."

"Are you serious?" Mac was exasperated.  _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

"Serious as suicide. Now go on and back up there so we can get started."

Picking up the jugs, Mac walked back slowly, trying to brace himself.

"Ready?" Granny Louis asked.

"...Just go." Mac said.

Granny threw the first stone. Mac flinched as he saw it come in his direction, sloshing the water around in the bucket. Tracking the stone with his eyes, he saw it sail about two yards over his head.

"You alright baby?" Mama Louis picked up another stone.

"Yes." Mac decided to walk forward. He seemed safe for the moment. The buckets of water barely held him down. This didn't seem so bad, almost-

Another stone and it zipped a few feet passed his left shoulder.

"Woah!" He jumped back a few feet. Water rocked out his left bucket, splashing to the ground.

"Now that just ain't gonna do, Mac." Granny dropped her stone and went to her car. She came back with a jug of water. "You gotta learn how to multitask." She said as she filled Mac's bucket back up. "Move and watch the rocks coming at you at the same time. Remeber, you ain't eating until you reach me. with them buckets full."

Putting the jug down, Granny returned to her pile of rocks. "Alright Mac, here we go!" She threw another stone at him. It flew off to the side of him, relatively far from his body. Mac decided to take a few more steps forward. The water in the buckets shook around with each step but remained contained.

As he got closer to her, Granny Louis slowly aimed closer to Mac.  _That's right. Keep coming._

She threw another stone, this time past Mac's hip. A bit too close this time. He slipped and lost his footing for a second. The water bounced in the buckets, a few drops spewing out.

_I'll let it slide for now._  "Keep coming boy! You're halfway there! Come on! Finish strong!"

Mac staggered forward, his legs shaking a little.

Granny went slower with her stones. Mac was still going forward, albeit with trepidation.

She threw a stone, and it zipped right past Mac's cheek.

Mac froze in place, looking back it at as it hit the ground.

"Turn your head back around! Almost there boy!"

Mac shook his head and took another small step. He was only a couple of yards away now.

"Last one!" Mama Louis hurled a stone at the side of Mac's head. Mac weaved it, a cup of water falling out of the bucket.

"Alright child, that's enough. Set them buckets down easy now." She said.

Mac nodded, placing the buckets down, gasping for air. "That...was...intense..." His knees buckled.

"I'll let you off the hook today, but I'm expecting a whole lot more tomorrow." She handed him another bottle of water. "Come on now, let's get back to the house."

* * *

Wario Segale flicked his toothpick away. "Soooooo, took you two long enough."

"Let's go over this. You go to the District Attorney and get the charges dropped for Mario's Attempted Manslaughter charge, and we'll pay you a settlement. I trust your lawyer is here?"

"We don't need no fucking lawyer," Wario said. "We know what we need to do. We know the law."

"Wa! We want all of your quarterly assets!" Waluigi banged his fist on the table. "And all of your waterfront properties! Wa!"

Mario and Pauline looked at each other. "Uhhhh, what?" Pauline said.

"You'll have to forgive my brother," Wario slid his hand in front of Waluigi. "Ever since you brutally, savagely, tried to  _murder_  me and my innocent brother, he hasn't been speaking right. Now, we want to be properly compensated for the physical and emotional damage put upon us by Mario. Now, if we feel that you are apologetic enough, we can talk to the judge about reducing your sentence, but we need to be extremely convinced that you are sincere. Capisce?" Wario rubbed his fingers.

"Of course." Pauline put the briefcase on the table and opened it, showing off stacks of $100 bills filling the briefcase, as well as several legal documents. "Which is why I'm offering you a settlement of $10,000. Cash. Right now."

Waluigi's grabby hands reached out of the briefcase. "Wa! Yes, yes. Of course..."

"No!" Wario smacked his brother's hands away. "We are not folding for crumbs." Wario harshly whispered. "Like I said before we got here, let  _me_  do the talking."

Wario turned back to Mario and Pauline. "We feel as though $10,000 is grossly under compensating for what we have been through. Can we start at around... $100,000?"

Pauline didn't even blink. "$10,000. Take it or leave it."

"No. We know what we are owed, and you are not going to stiff us." Wario stood firm.

"Then we're done here." Paulin took the briefcase.

"Wait, we are?" Wario said as Pauline stood up

"Wait, we are?" Waluigi said as Pauline walked away.

"Wait, we are?!" Mario jumped out of his chair. "Hold on hold on hold on. I thought you said we would get a deal done!"

"Mario, you're going to prison anyway. This whole settlement will, at best, knock off around 5 years off your sentence. You're a first time offender and you'll probably get good behavior and get out early. I can't spend too much on the settlement, or word will get out and it'll ruin the business." Pauline grabbed the door handle.

Mario slammed his hand against the door, keeping it closed. "That's not what we talked about! How could you fucking lie to me?!"

"They maybe you should have thought about that before you-"

Wario mind became a buzz and he was trying to process what was happening around him.  _First my brother is being a fucking retard, and now these two idiots aren't even on the same damn page._ He clenched his teeth.  _No. No I will NOT let these motherfuckers screw me out of my money!_

"HEY!" He barked out. "IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY MONEY, I WILL SUE YOU!"

Mario and Pauline froze, looking at Wario.

Wario gave a yellow toothy grin. "There. Now that I have your attention-"

Pauline broke into a fit of laughter. She staggered before collapsing to the ground, still in hearty mirth. "Ahahahahaha!" She wiped a tear from her eye. "Even if you could sue me and my world-class legal defense team, you don't even have a case against me. "I wasn't involved in what Mario did to you."

" Then well sure Mario's parents and drain that shithole pizza place dry," Wario growled.

"You cant sue Mario's parents," Pauline said quickly. "Mario is an adult."

"Then I'll just sue Mario then! How about that?!" Wario snapped.

"Alright, you can. You are within your constitutional rights and you would definitely win that lawsuit."Pauline said. "However, since Mario is going to prison and Luigi's paralyzed, good luck getting the money. Not to mention the lawyers that'll be up your ass trying to get paid."

"Wa! Woah woah woah woah woah!" Waluigi said. "Come back! We can negotiate." He gave a nervous laugh, never taking his eyes off of the briefcase.

"Can we at least get this done fast?" Mario said. "I want to be inside the apartment before all the Crips are on the streets hunting again."

Waluigi's eyes lit up. "Wa! Wait. What did you just say?!"

"Yeah I was listening in, when they brought Dee in for questioning, he said something like 'just wait for them to for the drop next time they make an order.'"

Waluigi turned to Wario. "Wa! You hearing this too?!"

"Yeah I'm hearing it." Wario looked at him annoyed. "And its-"

"Honestly if they didn't get my brother shot, I'd almost feel bad. They just waiting, looking for whoever got Taff killed. The dealers who asked for the crack and never showed up should probably skip town for a week or so. Hope they got some cash on them." Mario shrugged.

"Wa! If you could just give us five minutes alone." Waluigi pushed Wario out of the room. Mario and Pauline proceeded to hear shouting in the next room over. And just as it died down, a yelp.

Waluigi rushed back through the door, slammed it shut and locked it, just as Wario crashed into the other side.

"Wa! We accept!" Waluigi said. "Tell me what I gotta do!"

"YOU SON OF A WHORE!" Wario shouted, banging his fists on the door. "YOU LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!"

"Not bad Mario," Pauline whispered. "I'm surprised you kept your cool so easily. Honestly, I wasn't expecting your good cop bad cop idea to work."

"Well, it wasn't gonna work if I didn't commit to the part." He flashed a brief smile. These idiots were too easy.

* * *

"Earn that food, boy."

"Not bad for your first day Mac."

"I feel exhausted. I'm going to bed."

"Remember Mac, when you wake up, you start training. I won't disturb ya rest but every waking moment is gonna be about getting yaself in fighting shape."

"Alright. Good night Granny. Good night Doc."

Mac went upstairs to his room.

"I'm trying to shake that fear out of him by throwing rocks at him. I don't know if it's gonna work." Mama Louis said. "I took it easy on him today, gone have to be harder on him over time."

"You did  _what_?" Doc asked. "Mama, you can't be throwing no rocks! You could seriously hurt that boy!"

"Don't you chastise me like I'm some child, Jerome. I know what I'm doing!" She snapped.

"Please don't break his jaw, Mama," Doc said, getting himself some more beef stew. "He needs to be in one piece for his fight."

"Ehh, he can take it. Mac tougher than he looks. Really surprised me. I clocked him one time on the head real good, he ain't even go down You fight with him yet?"

"No I ain't spar with him. He needed to get comfortable first."

"Well once I'm done with him he gone be comfortable, so I suggest you start running around the block and get yourself ready. Because I'mma record it on one of them camera and whooooooeeee I'm gone laugh if you get knocked out by that boy."

"I'll be fine," Doc said. "Just make sure Mac ready for his fight."

"Ain't scared is you?"

"Not at all." Doc rolled his eyes as he went to sit in front of the TV."

"It ain't right to lie, ya know!" Mama Louis quipped.

* * *

Pauline and Mario walked back into Pauline's apartment. "So the Wario Brothers are taken care of." Pauline said. "Court date is a couple of days after Mac's fight." She hung up her coat. "You think things are gonna work out?"

"I don't know. I hope so." Mario picked up the phone. "I should talk to Luigi, I haven't called him in a few hours..." For a few seconds, he considered it before ultimately putting the phone back down on the hook. "Nah, let him rest."

"It's not your fault for what happened to him."

"Wouldn't have been shot if he had been working with Dad," Mario replied.

"Hey, correlation does not mean causation," Pauline said. "You said it yourself, the Wario Brothers set him up."

"Doesn't make me feel any better." He muttered.

"By the way, why did you want me to only offer them 10K?" She asked. "I mean I had 50 grand on deck."

Mario turned away, trying to hide a little smile. "Nothing. Just wanted to save you money."

"You just wanted to fuck them over," Pauline chuckled. "Good move. Only an idiot would take only 10K from a Ladee."


	22. Crosstown Traffic

5:19 AM. Pauline was still asleep beside him. Mario ain't feel like going back to sleep though. He could probably get up without waking her. Through the window, Mario saw the snowy, rainy slush on the street.

_Screw it._  He silently started to crawl out of bed. Pauline had swung by the apartment and gotten him some clothes. A red shirt and brown overalls with one of his company's signature red hats with an M on it. He put a jacket over them and added some boots.

Walking to the living room, Mario tapped the heads of Hiro and Kiyo. "Come on you two. Let's go for a walk. Keep it down."

Quietly grabbing an umbrella, the trio snuck out of the apartment and Mario locked the door as silently as possible.

"Kimishima Hospital ain't too far from here," Mario said, putting leashes on the duo before going down the steps. "How about we go pay Luigi a little visit? You two would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Arf!" "Quack!" They said at hearing Luigi's name, eager to see him.

"Let's move, then."

There weren't too many people on the street at this hour and in this weather. A woman sitting at a bus station, lighting up a cigarette. Two dudes walked past Mario without so much as making eye contact. A guy was shivering in an alley. A couple of cats searched through trash cans for food. A couple of people were standing on the corner on the other side of the street. One of them might have said something to Mario, but he just ignored it and kept walking.

Drops of cold rain slapped Mario's face. It didn't matter. His umbrella was keeping most of it away. He noticed Hiro and Kiyo were staying under the umbrella's protection too.

"Don't worry about this cold, we're almost there."

Walking into the hospital, Mario closed his umbrella. Hiro and Kiyo shook off the stray rain.

"We don't allow animals in the hospital," the woman at the desk told him.

"I heard that the policy was different for terminal and ICU patients. I can verify they both got their shots, but they should already be in the computer as safe, verified pets."

"Who are you here for?" She turned to the computer.

"Luigi Martinet. I'm Mario Martinet, his brother. The pets' names are Hiro and Kiyo."

After a few seconds of typing, she nodded her head. "Alright. You're free to pass. I trust you already know the room number?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks." Mario and the duo proceeded to move through the hospital. Someone was shouting in the distance. In one of the rooms left open, a family was praying with an old lady on a hospital bed. Nurses moved around him.

193\. Luigi's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Mario was surprised Luigi was up at this hour, but Hiro and Kiyo didn't seem to mind. Hiro pawed at the door, trying to push through it, and Kiyo's wings flapped in excitement.

Mario opened the door to see his brother lying in a hospital bed. Luigi was still rather pale but he had a little more color to him than before.

"Thought you'd be asleep." Mario said.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Quack!"

Hiro and Kiyo jumped up in Luigi's bed, snuggling in with him and licking his face.

"Nice to see you two, too," Luigi said, running his hands through their fur and feathers. "But yeah, I was asleep until half an hour ago. Damn phantom pains. God, they hurt."

"Phantom pains?" Mario repeated. "Ain't that when you-"

"I know what it is, I don't need to be reminded." Luigi snapped.

There was a silence between the two of them. Feeling the tension, Hiro and Kiyo quieted down. Hiro let out a little whimper.

"What'd you come all the way here for at this hour anyways?" Luigi asked.

"I just came here to talk, man," Mario replied. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that I'm the reason you're in here."

"You weren't the one holding the guns," Luigi said. "I don't know what you're feeling guilty for, man."

"You wouldn't have been there to get shot if you weren't running behind my shit, going around being a plumber."

"And what? It's Mom and Dad's fault for giving birth to me?" Luigi responded. "Man, you're blaming yourself for no reason. People get shot every day. It happens. Look," Luigi pushed his body so that he was sitting up, "when you're sitting on a bed, and you can't move at all, and all you got are these four walls, that ceiling, that floor, and a window, and you got nothing else left, all you do is think. It puts everything in perspective. And you realize what matters."

He took a deep breath. "Mario, I'm suffering enough for the both of us. Just make sure you take care of Mom and Dad. They still need you."

"You need me, too." Mario said.

"Mario, it's too late for me." Luigi said. 'I've-"

"Don't say that." Mario cut him off. "Whatever you do, don't say that. You are still alive. And you are still my brother. I am _never_  leaving you."

"Mario, get real for a second!" Luigi shouted. "What, you think I want to be in this hospital bed with more bullets in my ass than I can count?! Just yesterday, I looked out of the door and I saw a guy being rolled around on a wheelchair, and I could think to myself was: that's going to be my life from now on, until the day I die. Listen, the operation may or may not work, but what you should be doing right now is focusing on staying out of prison, because somebody needs to take care of our parents and, spoilers Mario, it ain't gonna be me!"

"Man, I am..." Mario paused. "Wait a sec, what operation?"

"Doctors wanted to try and operate, maybe give me my legs back." Luigi made a face. "Mom and Dad didn't tell you?"

"No. No, they didn't."

"Sorry, I just assumed that Dad told you."

"I think I'll have a talk with Dad. Hiro, Kiyo, come on! We gotta go." Mario waved his arms, signaling them to come over, and the pets hopped off the bed.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Luigi asked nervously.

"I'm just gonna ask why they didn't tell me."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Don't start a fight with our parents," Luigi said. "Please."

"I'm not. I just wanna get the details, is all." Mario opened the door. Hiro and Kiyo walked by him.

"Before you go, promise me something," Luigi said. "Pauline said that you'll probably beat the charge, and if that happens, if you don't go to prison, no matter what else happens, just promise me that you'll take care of Mom and Dad. Promise me that, Mario."

"I promise." Mario paused. "Try to get some sleep. See you later later, bro. I love you."

"I love you too. Peace."

* * *

Walking up to his parent's house, Mario knocked on the door.

"Coming." He heard his father's voice before Lou opened the door a few seconds later. "Hey Mario, what do you need?"

"Nothing, just wanted to talk." Mario turned his head down the street."What's going on over there?"

"Oh, they're filming some new show, think it's called Order and Law, Law and Justice, something like that."

"Luigi said you guys were doing an operation so he can walk again. That true?"

"Yeah. Doctors said they might have a chance to fix him if they do surgery. I'm not sure if I believed them, but your mother was willing to do it in a heartbeat."

"How are you going to pay for that? That kind of surgery ain't no joke."

"The cost don't matter. We can afford it. We took the money our family has saved over the years and using it for Luigi."

"Are you serious?"

"The whole point of that money was to use it for a rainy day. And right now, Luigi's in a monsoon." Lou raised his eyebrow. "You're acting like my son has a price."

"I just wish you would have told me! I would have chipped in with a little cash, since I'm closing down the plumbing business."

"You are?"

"I mean, I have to, don't I? Assuming I stay a free man, the apartment is still destroyed, thanks to the drive-by, and more importantly, Luigi is going to need all the care and help he can get. I'll just work for you in the pizza parlor."

"Well, I can't think of a better idea," Lou said. "Hate that you have to close down your business. Your mother told me how good you were doing. Kept that business up. If Luigi hadn't gotten shot, I'm sure you would have succeeded."

"It was a stupid idea anyway." Mario said. "I never should have opened up the plumbing business. You were right. I should have stayed with you. I'm sorry."

"No son, I owe you an... I might not say this enough but... I'm proud of you. I mean it. I'm proud that my sons started a business and worked their asses off to keep it going." Lou hugged his son. "I love you. And I love Luigi. You two mean more than the world to me. You're a successful businessman, Mario."

"A successful businessman?" Mario stared at the floor. "My brother gets shot and my store gets destroyed, and I'm a success? Funny; I don't feel like a success."

Lou gave Mario a pat on the back. "Well, hopefully the operation goes well, and your brother can walk again. Who knows? Maybe you two can start up the plumbing business again."

"Yeah." Mario looked away. "Sure."

"Anyways, is that all you came over here for?" Lou asked. "Come on in, get yourself some breakfast."

"Sorry, I gotta go. I have to finish up the rest of the booked appointments for the plumbing. I'll catch you later."

"Alright then. See you later, son."

_I wonder what Mac's doing?_  Mario thought as he and Hiro and Kiyo walked down the street back to Pauline's place. _Hope he's having a better day than I am._

* * *

"182." Granny Louis counted. "183."

Mac was gasping for air. His arms felt like they were about to snap off. His knees buckled.

"184. 185. 186. Control your breathing now. Almost there."

The sun's heat felt like someone placed an anvil on his back. The gravity of the earth pulled in like a rope.

"187. 188. 189. Faster you do them push-ups boy, faster its gon' be over."

Sweat stung his eyes and made a small little puddle under his face. He froze in the middle of his push-up. "Gah! It's in my eye!"

"Come on now Mac, it's just some sweat. You'll live. Keep going. 190. 191."

Mac closed his eyes. The sweat still stinging. He felt blind. This was awful.

Granny Louis noticed Mac was going slower. The heart he was putting into it was disappearing. Fast. "One ninetyy-two!" She started going slower. "I'm going as fast as you Mac, fast as you! Get this over with! Come one!" One ninteyyy-three! One ninteyyyy-four. Come on boy!" She shouted. "Do them push-ups! You right there! You right there! Keep going! Up! Down! Up! Down!"

Half of Mac's concentration was just trying to not hit the ground. He was going to fail. He just knew it.

"One ninteyyyyy-five! One ninteyyyyyy-six!" Granny Louis knelt to the ground and shouted in Mac's ear. "Get to two hundred boy! You can do this Mac! Keep that chest off the ground! Keep that chest off the ground! One ninteyyyyyyy-seven! I tell you what boy if you let that chest hit the ground we gon' start all the way over from 0! And I ain't playing around! You gon' do these push-ups boy! What's it gon' be Mac?! Now or later?! Now or later?! Come on come on! Raise that chest! Raise that chest!"

Mac felt the oxygen in his chest leak out like a gas pipe. There was no way he could do this. He arms shook ylike Jell-O. He could give out at any second

One ninteyyyyyyyy-eight! Just two more boy! Just two more before you can get some water! Don't touch the ground! That's all you gotta do! That's all you gotta do! Bend them arms! Bend them arms! One ninteyyyyyyyyy-nine! get them arms back straight Mac! Get them straight! One more! One more! All I need is one more! Do you got one more left in you?! I know you do! One more and it's over! One more and it's over! Get down, but don't touch that ground! Don't you touch it!"

Mac screamed as he raised his body in one last effort. He straightened his arms as much as they could go.

"Two hundred!"

Mac collapsed on the ground, still screaming in agony. Every muscle in his body was exhausted. He felt like he was about to puke.

"That's it boy! There we go!" Granny Louis clapped for him. "That's the effort you gon' need if you wanna win this fight!" She placed down three water bottles next to Mac's hand. "Drink up boy! You earned it! Doing several hundred push-ups in the Alabama sun at midday ain't no joke! I'm proud of you! You gotta be in some shape to do that. Along with all that running and punch-throwing, you did good today. Now tomorrow, Jerome gone help us with the rock throwing so you get ready now, but let's just head home and we can worry about that later.

* * *

_You tell me it's alright, you don't mind a little pain._

_You say you just want me to take you for a ride._


	23. A Merman I Should Turn To Be

"Alright Mac, I got what I need." Doc Louis set a box on the trunk of the car.

"What did you get?" Mac called out. They were out training in the field again.

"He ain't get nothing. Just some baby stuff." Granny Louis said with a dismissive wave.

"I didn't want Mama to throw rocks at you and break your face, so I went out and got some Play-Doh." He opened the container, pulling out a purple lump. "And just to be safe, I put a little extra water in it, so it should feel like nothing harder than a wet washcloth."

He turned around and threw the lump at Mac. Mac ducked his head under it just in time.

"Good. Always alert." Doc nodded. "Put that carrying pole on and let's get started."

"I still think you're going to soft on him." Granny Louis whispered to him.

"Momma, this is a process," Doc said, balling up lumps of Play-Doh.

"Do you really have time for a process? He's down to a couple of weeks."

"Don't worry, I got a strategy, just watch me."

He turned back to Mac. "You ready boy?"

"Ready!"

"Here we go!" Doc threw the first ball of Play-Doh. Mac sidestepped it, taking a step forward doing so.

"Keep coming!" Doc kept aiming for Mac's center mass. His student had to choose how to move his body, and fast. Mac kept feeling drops of water splashing against his head.

"Gotta be better when you're making quick decisions, Mac!" Doc shouted. "Stay on your toes! Anticipate how things are going to happen before they do!"

Mac slipped and planted his foot hard in the dirt. WHAP! A hunk of Doh caught him right a between the eyes. Mac stumbled and dropped his carrying pole, spilling water everywhere on the ground.

"You can't get caught slipping like that in the ring!" Doc called out. "One time is all it takes! Come on! Fill them buckets up so we can start over again!"

"Ugh." Mac wiped the Doh off his face. as he brought the pole back to the car and filled the buckets with water. "How long are we going to do this?"

"As long as it takes!" Doc proclaimed. "We still have to practice your punches so we have no time to lose. Remember, you're playing catch up, you have to put in some serious work if you want a shot at winning this fight!"

"Okay, okay. I got it. Let's try this again."

"Remember kid, read how the Doh is coming at you. Once you can read its movements, you can predict, and you can adjust. Your problem is that you're too predictable. You stepped right into a face full of Doh." Doc said. "I can see what you're doing a mile away. Boxing is just a chess match with your body. Out-think your opponent. Every move you make should be setting up your next move, and the next move, and the next move."

"I'll try. Let's do it."

Getting back to his starting position, Mac nodded for Doc to start throwing Play-Doh at him.

"I'm not gonna make this easy for you, so you better not make this easy for me!" Doc said as he threw his first clump of Doh. Mac moved forward and ducked his head. The Doh zipped over him. As several more hunks reached him, Mac stutter-stepped and moved to the side, turning his body to protect himself and the buckets.

As Mac got closer, Doc noticed Mac was increasingly going left and right instead of forward.  _Like a damn pendulum._ "Keep coming kid!" He shouted. "Almost there!" Mac was 4/5ths of the way, but he had come to a standstill not able to get any closer with Doc throwing the Doh at him. "Push through! Find a way!"

Mac bounded back and forth on the edge of his comfort zone. He was barely dodging everything Doc was hurling at him from this distance, how the hell was he gonna get in closer? Not to mention the carrying pole on his back. He heard the buckets sloshing around his head. No doubt some of the water had fallen ou-

Mac's foot slipped again, and he had to plant his foot hard to catch him. Doc threw a fastball of Doh at his face.

WHAP!

Mac blocked it with his fist and stumbled forward, reaching Doc.

Doc paused for a second. He hadn't expected that, but if that's what it took, so be it. It was progress, at least. "Good." He nodded in approval. "Block if you need to. Don't always expect blocking to save you. Dodging should be your first choice, but blocking can serve you well."

"Get some water. Have a short break." He said as he took the carrying pole from Mac. "Remember, you don't win fights because you punch well. You win fights because you outthink your opponent. Always think ahead. The best fighters are cerebral. You've been training for months, kid. Time to put it all together. Feint with your feet, move your head around."

Mac nodded. "Thanks."

"Not bad, child." Granny Louis said.

As he sat on the ground and drank his water, Mac looked at the sky.  _I wonder how Mario's doing._

* * *

Pauline slowly drove down Miyamoto Avenue as dusk was settling upon the Brooklyn skyline. Mario was locking the door to the apartment. He was in a casual t-shirt and shorts. "Thought you were gonna close the place down." She called out of the window. "Why are you still working?"

"Had appointments to keep." As Mario turned around, Pauline noticed a swollen bump on Mario's face, right next to his nose.

"How'd you get that knot on your face?" She asked as he got into her car.

"Oh I was just fixing a toilet and it fell on me. I'm fine." Mario replied. "Normally I'd have Luigi to lend a hand with that, but he's gone, so it's been a little more work doing it all by myself."

"And the cut on your leg?"

Mario looked down. "Ah dammit." He muttered. "A frozen pipe broke off and gave me a little slash. I didn't think it got through my clothes but I guess it did. Whatever. I'll be fine."

He practically melted into the seat as he sat back, sighing. "You wanna get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah, I'll get some Whoppers. Hold on. Just sit back. You look exhausted."

"I feel exhausted." He replied. "Tommorrow, I have to fix Mrs. Winterbottom's toilet again. That's gonna be a pain in the ass."

"You know, you don't have to do it," Pauline said.

"Do what?

"Fix her toilet. Do any more plumbing. You're going out of business, right? Just call up your customers, explain what's going on, and let that be the end of it. They didn't pay you in advance, right? You don't have to pay them back. I'm sure they can get some other plumbers around, like the Wari-oh." She paused. "Nooooow I get it."

"Get what?" Mario sat up, looking at her.

"You don't want the Wario brothers to get any of those customers, do you? Is that what this is all about?"

"No." Was the curt reply. "Though it's a bonus."

"Then tell me, what's the reason?" She said as she turned onto the boulevard.

"I just need something to do with Luigi in the hospital. I don't like to think it about it. So I like to occupy my time doing something else."

Pauline looked at him for a quick second and nodded. "I know how much everything that's happened keeps you up at night. I know when you're telling the truth." She scanned for a Burger King sign.

"I also know when you're telling a half-truth."

As they stopped at a traffic light, Pauline turned to Mario. "Come on, tell me what else is really bothering you."

"I already told you the truth."

"Like I said, a half-truth," Pauline said. "I know you don't like to talk about your own emotions much, but you can tell me anything, Mario. It's  _me_  here."

"Burger King is just up ahead. On the right." He replied.

"I thought we were better than this Mario," Pauline said. "We're supposed to be able to talk to each other about any-"

"I just need a win, alright?" Mario snapped. "Everything used to be fine. We had a plan. Make a business, and expand it. Everything that happened, we either worked with it or worked around it. We got a kid. We got some pets. We improvised. We survived. It would always be alright. I would always take care of things. It was my responsibility to make sure that every little thing was gonna be alright. I'm the big brother. I'm the leader. I'm the guy with his name on the front of the business. I'm supposed to have control over everything and look what happened. I don't even have control over my freedom now. I lost my brother. I lost my business. My parents are losing sleep. And soon enough, I'm gonna lose you too. I keep losing, and I just want to win something, alright? I just need a win. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't even know if what I doing right now is gonna matter in a few weeks. But I just don't care anymore. When I go to sleep tonight, I just want to know that I did something right today. And this plumbing shit, it's all I got left, alright? It's all I know. Now I made a promise that I would help those people's plumbing, and I'm gonna keep my word. I just wanna keep my word. I just wanna do something right. Is that too much to ask?"

"Mario, you're not used to doing that stuff by yourself. You're 5'5 for God's sakes."

"I can do this," Mario said. "I just gotta get better at doing it by myself."

"So now you're risking your body just to make yourself feel better? You have limits, Mario. Everyone has them. They're nothing to be ashamed of. You've been Supermanning your way through everything up till now and now...look. I know things are bad right now, but if you get yourself seriously hurt on that job, your just going to make things worse. It's okay to feel lost. It's okay to lose. "

"It's not okay to not do anything something after you lose," Mario replied.

"Ugh. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Pauline said as she pulled into the drive-thru.

"The only difference between persistence and stubbornness is success," Mario muttered.

"Hello, welcome to Burger King, how may we serve you?"

"I'll just take 2 Whoppers, that'll be all."

"Pull into the next window please."

After getting their food, Pauline parked in one of Burger King's parking spaces.

"Let's just, cut on the radio." Pauline looked for a random channel.

"Whatever." Mario was about to take his first bite when the radio started playing it next song. A few seconds of silence...then, the sound of a saxophone came out of the radio.

Mario froze in his tracks, sitting his Whopper down. He looked over at Pauline, who had done the same. "Is that, what I think it is?" He asked.

They waited as the saxophone kept going for a few more seconds.

Pauline's head slowly nodded."I-I-I think it is."

"Ah, give it a few more seconds." Mario sat up, eagerly pointing at the radio with one hand and holding his burger in the other. "Here comes that beat."

The saxophone faded out, and an intense beat replaced it instead.

"Oh here comes the best part. When the saxophone comes back in and it blends all together." Pauline said.

On cue, the saxophone came back in with a few other sounds and perfectly blended with the beat.

"You Belong To The City," Mario said. "By Glenn Frey. The first song we ever danced to."

They both fell silent, letting the song fully play out in quiet. As it slowly faded out, Pauline cut off the radio. That was the only thing she needed to hear tonight.

"The first Christmas dance we went to together," Pauline said, tearing up a bit. "I was a little nervous, because I had never danced with a boy on a date before, and my parents were pissed I was dating a middle-class guy. And you got me on the dance floor, and the song kicked in, and everything felt...right. Like things were gonna be okay."

"I remember the look in your eye," Mario said, smiling to himself. "How happy you were."

"That was the night I got serious about our relationship, you know?" She wiped a tear from her eye. "And even now, I don't regret it. You're a good guy, Mario. You always give it your best. You set out to do the right thing, no matter how hard it is. All I ask is that you take care of yourself. I know your hurting, and I know we don't have a lot of time left together, but still." She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." He returned the kiss. "Thanks for always understanding me and having my back."

"Promise me that when you go out to work tomorrow, you're gonna stay safe. You look a lot less cute when you're not busted up." Pauline said. "And remind me to get you a tetanus shot."

"I'll do my best to come back in one piece," Mario replied. "I'll watch myself. I promise."

"So, what do you want do when we get back to my apartment?" Pauline asked, returning to eating her Whopper.

"I think I just wanna sit back and watch Miami Vice. What about you?" Mario said.

"I think a marathon is coming on in an hour." She replied with a smile, starting up the car. "But before we go back to my place," She pulled back into the drive-through. "Let's get a few more burgers for the night."

"I want fries this time," Mario said, giving her a cheesy grin.

* * *

_Hurrah! I awake from yesterday_

_Alive but the war is here to stay_


	24. Come On

Jerome Louis rolled off of the couch at the first crack of dawn.  _Welp. Time to go to work._

He put on a pot of coffee on the stove. Black and strong, with a little bit salt. Reaching up in the cabinets for a cup, he heard something crinkle in a pocket. He pulled out a rather smushed chocolate bar.  _Oh yeah forgot about that._  Doc had been trying to cut back on eating his chocolate bars. It would encourage Mac to stay diligent in eating healthy, and Doc knew he'd have to spar with Mac eventually, and wanted to be as best of shape as he could be. Not that his fat ass would be in much shape. But it was about the effort.  _I'll just get an orange._ He decided.

As he drank his coffee, the phone started ringing.  _Damn. Someone's up early calling._

"Hello?... Yes this is the home of Reese Louis... well you're actually speaking to Jerome Louis, what do you need?... the WVBA... yes... yes... no... no... I actually don't know that, or can't confirm it... he said he was 14... there's nothing?... really now... okay. Okay. Well, I can assure you I will get this straightened out as soon as possible. Thank you. Have a nice day."

"Jerome!" Granny Louis shouted from upstairs. "Who was you talking to on the phone this early in the morning?"

"Mama! You got a computer in here?" Doc asked.

"Nah I ain't got none of them computers in this house! Whatchu need it for?"

* * *

Resse quickly walked into Mac's room and shook him awake. "Come on boy. Get up!"

"Y-Y-Yeah?" Mac said, stirring. "Granny, what do you need?"

"Pack up your stuff boy, Jerome out gettin' plane tickets."

"Plane tickets? Where are we going?"

"Back to New York."

"New York? Wait, why now? What happened?"

"Jerome got a call today from some lawyer with the WVBA. They was asking about you."

"About me what?"

"They couldn't any of ya birth records. Nothing certificate or anything. Nothing to verify your identity. You got anything on you?"

"...No. Nothing."

"Oh Lord." Granny Louis ran her fingers through her hair. It seemed to be greying by the second. "Well, like I said, you need to get ready to leave. Go shower, get ready, and I'll cook you a 'lil something for the road, alright?"

"Alright." Mac hopped out of bed. "Granny Louis, are you okay?"

"Yeah child, I'm fine." She took a deep breath. "Go on and shower. Let me go make you this breakfast."

Doc came through the front door, clutching two tickets in his hands. "Got the tickets. Where's Mac?"

"Up in his room." Granna Louis was placing some scrambled eggs onto a plate. "When are you leaving?"

"Plane taking off in an hour and a half," Doc said. "I'mma have to call Mario before we go up in the air so he already knows. We'll figure something out."

"Jerome, I don't like this." Granny Louis just kept shaking her head. I don't like this one bit. That boy ain't got a paper on him at all? Not one?"

"Mama calm down. I'll take care of this."

"Don't you tell me to calm down, boy!" Reese had to resist the urge to throw her spoon at him. "You can fight a man, Jerome, but you can't fight the law. What if they take his blood and they find out that he's Canadian, or Mexican, or Chinese? What if he gets  _deported?!_ "

"Momma, he ain't gonna get deported!" Jerome said. "I told you, I'm gonna figure this out! That is my student, and I will not let anything happen to him. Nothing. I'll spend every dollar I got before I see some people take him away."

"Don't act like that's a lot of dollars now. If you had the money you did before you got caught up in all that foolishness, that'd be one thing. Now as things are the way they are now, you look a little worse for wear."

"Mama, I swear with all my heart and soul that if I could do it all over again, I would change so many things." He put his large hands on her shoulders and brought her into a close embrace. "I would change so many things, Mama. But I can't. But what I can do now, what  _we_ can do now, is keep our heads on our shoulders. Now can you do that Mama? If not for me, for him?"

"Jerome I'm trying. I'm  _trying."_ She sobbed, resting her head on his chest. Her fingers pressed into his back, bringing him as close as possible. "But you know how evil people can be. You know some people would take Mac away with a smile on they faces. And actually have the nerve to say that they're doing what's best for him. And the fact that that could happen just hurts me, Jerome. It just hurts. I lost my husband to a bullet, and for years I lost my son to the world. I'm tired of losing my boys, Jerome. I don't want it to happen no more."

"It won't," Doc said. "It  _won't._ " You ain't losing him, Mama. That kid has a bright future, and I'm not gonna let it end before it starts."

"I'm ready!" They heard Mac say from upstairs.

"We'll talk about this later," Doc said. "Mac, go pack the car!" He shouted.

"Call me when  _anything_  happens," Reese said. "Good or bad. I mean that boy. Don't you leave me in the dark now. I'mma be waiting for the phone call after you land."

"It'll come. I promise."

"See you soon baby. I'mma come up there for ya fight now. Don't worry."

Once they finished packing the car, they were on their way to the airport. "Now remember Mac, you stick close to Jerome. If anyone ever separates you two, you don't have to say  _anything._  Jerome, you wrap this up as fast as possible. Don't you leave  _any_  loose ends. When this is over, I want it to be  _over,_ you understand me?"

"Yes Mama," Doc said. "After I call you, I'll call Mario. See if he can help us. Let me just think for a second." He sat back in his seat.

"All right then. Won't bother you no more." Reese said. The car ride to the airport was quiet. Doc was either thinking or dozing off. Either way, just let him rest for now. Looking in the rearview mirror, she saw Mac was just looking down. She could have asked him how he liked his time in Alabama. She could have asked him how he thought his training went. She could have given him all kinds of tips on getting ready for his fight. The words were right on the tip of her tongue but right when she was about to speak, her throat went completely dry. The words just didn't feel genuine. Talking just to be talking.

Reaching the airport, they all got out, Mac picking up the luggage.

"Well Mama, thanks for everything. Always good to see you." Doc gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"W-wait," She said. "Before you go, let's just, let's just pray a little." Reese grabbed Doc and Mac's hands, and the three formed a circle. "Father God, we come to you in a time of great uneasiness. We pray that you give us the sound mind, body, and spirit, to traverse all the obstacles that the devil lay in front of us because you are stronger than him and we put all our faith in you. Protect us from his evils, and make us stronger for going through this. Let thy will be done, in Jesus' name, amen."

"Amen," Doc said, squeezing Mac's hand.

"Amen." Mac quickly let out.

"Alright then. I'mma let y'all go now. Come on, give ole Reese a hug." She gave Mac and Doc strong hugs before watching them walk out the door. "Remember, call me when you get back to New York!"

"We will Mama!" Doc repeated.

"Goodbye, Granny Louis!" Mac said, giving a little wave.

"Nah son." She beamed. "See you later!"

Mac shuffled into the window seat as the plane got ready for takeoff. Doc took the aisle seat again, stuffing a Burger King wrapper in his pocket. "Ugh. I'm exhausted." Doc groaned. "What time is it?"

"It said it was lik 8:20 on one of the screens."

"Man, it's too early in the morning for this. I'm sleeping till we get to New York. Let's see... it takes about 4 and a half hours to get to New York. from 8:30 to 9:30, 10:30, 11:30, 12:30 30 minutes is 1, plus the time zone difference, that puts us at 2 PM EST. We should have enough time to go to wherever we need to sort this out quickly."

"Uh, Doc? What's it mean when you get deported?"

"It means when the government kicks you out of their country." He rubbed his chin. "So you heard all of what me and Mama was talking about, huh?"

"Y-Yeah." Mac admitted.

"Not surprised, considering how much Mama was shouting. Don't worry about getting deported, Mac. Moms overreact and worry too much. Happens all the time." He said. "This is a good lesson, you know. Sometimes things get tough. But You gotta be tough. Keep your head on your shoulders. Tough it out. Keep your fortitude. Nothing good happens as a result of panicking. Just gotta stay cool, calm, and collected. That's how you solve problems. So before I go to sleep, you got any other questions you want to ask me?"

"Doc, do I exist?"

Doc rolled his eyes, "I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"But, what Granny Louis said, that no one can find me-"

"Take it from me, kid. Sometimes, you don't  _want_  people to find you." Doc said. "It's what I don't like about this whole new digital age. Everyone's become easier to track. Like hunting deer. Makes my skin crawl sometimes."

"But people need to know that I exist! That's what makes me... _me._ "

"Let me tell you something kid. There ain't no piece of paper that could ever define you. You define you. Becuase at the end of the day, all that stuff is just paper and ink. And hey, you know what this really means? Donnie King is nervous."

"Nervous?" Mac repeated.

"Yep," Doc replied. "He scared. So out of the blue, he's gonna throw a bunch of legal stuff at you to stop the fight from happening, or distract you from your training. Now we're gonna lose some time taking care of this, but you can best believe that I'm gonna make sure you work up for lost time. So I suggest that you take a nap while we in the air and rest some more. Now if you want to want to stay up, that's on you, but I'm gonna catch some Zs. "

While Doc sat back in his seat and closed his eyes, he kept his right eye just open enough to look at Mac. Mac was looking up at the ceiling, trying to go to sleep but having absolutely no desire to rest.  _Trust me kid, I feel the exact same way._

* * *

"Mama. we landed." Doc said from a pay phone in JFK Airport. He looked to the side and saw the time. 2:23 PM.

"Good, how was your flight."

"It was nice."

"How's Mac?"

"He's holding up as best he can."

"Let me talk to him."

Doc passed Mac the phone. "It's for you." He picked up the phone book as Mac took the call.

"Hello, Granny Louis?"

"Hey baby, how you doing?"

"I feel okay, just nervous about all of this."

"That's alright. Just remember what I said. Stay close to Doc and everything will take care of itself. Now I won't hold you up any longer so let me get off this phone. I love you, and I'm praying for you. See you later sweetie."

"Goodbye Granny Louis." Mac hung up the phone.

Doc put some more money into the phone and dialed another number.

"Let me go on and call Mario."

"...Hello?"

"Mario, we just got back in new york. were at JFK. What are you doing?"

"Oh alright. Right now I'm cleaning the apartment because insurance people are coming. Why are you back so soon, anyway?"

"Something came up with Mac. You got his adoption papers?"

"He's not adopted."

"So you got the number of his legal guardian?"

"No I'm taking care of him, he's just not adopted. We never did anything with legally adopting him."

"WHAT?" Doc roared. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw several people startled by him, including a security officer. "Kid's been acting up, you know how it is. Leave for a week and they think they run the house, excuse me," he said to the officer, before going back to the phone. "Why not?" He said in a terse whisper.

"Luigi and I didn't adopt him because that would mean we'd have to send him to school and we kind of wanted to keep him in the apartment and we kind of wanted to keep him at the house and we're pretty sure he has the education of a 5th grader at best."

"We could have taken care of this in a minute! Are you trying to fuck everything up?" Well, the first thing we have to do is get him adopted. And I cant do it because that would look suspicious to Donnie King and the WVBA."

"I know someone that will. Shit. Insurance people here. Listen, meet me at my apartment. I'll try to be finished with this before you get here. We can plan this out once you get here. 3891, Miyamoto Avenue. I'll see you later."

Hanging up, Doc checked the time. 2:30 PM EST. "Kid, you hungry? We can grab a bite and head to his place afterward."

Vegetarian restaurant.

_I probably should make Mac walk and run the miles, but I don't want him to be alone._

"I'll get a cab."

Reached Miyamoto Avenue. Mac saw a flyer on one of the mailboxes.

WARIO BROTHERS PLUMBING - THE ONLY PLUMBING BUSINESS AROUND

Mac clenched his fist. This two had set Luigi up. They were the cause of all of this. He wasn't sure how, but Mac swore he would get them back.

Walking into the apartment, the first thing Mac saw was the boxes. Taped up boxes all pushed to the long wall on the left side of the apartment, which had been stripped bare of any trace of the occupants that had stayed here.

"There you guys are." Mario was on the couch. "Doc, always a pleasure to see you. And Mac! How you doing man? You look good. Got a nice tan and everything."

"Yeah, nice be back," Doc said. "So what's the plan?"

"We gotta go to Kishima, my parents are waiting."

"Kishima? The hospital? Why we going there?"

"My parents are there, we're gonna need their help with this," Mario said as he grabbed his coat.

* * *

Kishima Hospital

"Mario, there you are," Lou said as Mario walked into Luigi's room.

"Hey bro, how's it hanging?" Luigi said.

"I'm doing alright man, how about you?" Mario replied. "Surgery's tomorrow, big day."

"Yes, and we have just been praying day and night that it's a complete success!" Yoko said excitedly. "My baby's going to walk again, I just know it!"

"I hope so mom because I can't wait to get out of here. You don't appreciate walking down a street until you've spent weeks on a bed and can't move one foot." Luigi said, rubbing his legs.

"Well, I'm glad I got all you guys here, because mom, dad, I need a huge favor."

"Is that what you were talking about over the phone?" Lou raised an eyebrow at his son. "Is this about your case?"

"This isn't about me at all," Mario replied. "It's about my friend, Mac."

"Mac? What's going on with Mac?" Luigi asked.

"You know who Mario's talking about Luigi?" Lou said.

"Yeah, he's a homeless kid we took in. Where's he been, anyway?"

"I had him stay with Doc since the shooting," Mario said.

"Wait, homeless kid? How long has this been going on?" Lou asked. "How long have you known him?"

"A month. Not too long. We were going to introduce you to him but then everything happened, isn't that right, Luigi?"  _Play along._ He mouthed to his brother as his parents turned to Luigi.

"Yeah. Good kid." Luigi said.  _What are you doing?_ He mouthed back behind his parents' back.

"Actually, I got him waiting outside now." Mario quickly said. "I didn't plan for you guys to meet like this, but I guess it's just the way things turned out. Mac, Doc, you two mind coming in now?"

Doc and Mac stepped inside. "Good afternoon," Doc said, visibly reflecting the awkwardness and abruptness of this situation.

"Doc Louis?" Lou said, mouth agape. "Mario, what the hell is this?"

"This is the boxing friend I think I told you about before? Anyways, Mac was living with us, Doc was training him, we had the whole thing set up. Now recently, he got offered a fight, and if he wins, he'll get a contract with the WVBA. A lot of money, and a bright, bright, future. All we need now is to get his legal documentation set up. That's all I'm asking you to do."

"You want me and your mother to adopt someone? First of all, why don't you do it?" Lou said.

"I have a court date coming up while being charged with several crimes. Sorta can't." Mario said.

"If the boys trust him this much, Lou, he's gotta be good," Yoko said.

"Yoko, let's just look at the insanity of the situation. Our sons are asking us to take someone that we don't know, and just call him our son and make him part of our family. And not only are they asking us something as out of this world as this, they're just springing it on us!"

"I'll just go back outside. Mac, why don't you come too." Doc said, taking his leave.

"Yeah, I will." Mac mumbled, following him.

"Lots of things have been sprung upon us recently Lou. You have to learn how to trust your heart and land on your feet. Besides, our boys would never do us wrong. If they ask us for something like this, I trust them."

"Do you really need to get him adopted now? Like,  _now_ now?" Luigi looking at Mario.  _Don't lie to me._  He mouthed silently.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Mario replied sternly took his brother. "Mom, Dad, I'm not asking you this because I want to, I'm doing this because I got no one else that I can trust, and Mac has got nowhere else to go."

"I'll do it." Luigi raised his hand. "There's no need to involve Mom and Dad in this."

"Let's be real Luigi. To adopt someone, you need to be in stable medical condition and have a stable income and resources to adopt a child. Our plumbing business is done for. And not only do Mom and Dad have the pizza place, they are already parents, so they have experience. It's our best shot of getting this done clean and quick."

"...He's right. Dad," Luigi said. "Please do this. He's my friend. Please take care of him."

"Look, I'm gonna need some time to just sit down and process this-"

"They're really isn't a lot of time Dad." Mario said. "We just found out about this today. Mario and Doc flew in from Alabama. They  _just_ came from the airport. We need to do this fast."

"If it's really that urgent... I don't wanna stress you out, but Mac needs this, and trust me, he deserves it. Please do whatever you can to help him."

Lou took a deep sigh and stared out the window for a second.

"Fine. Tell me what I gotta do."

* * *

Mario sat on a park bench. The Catholic Guardian Services adoption building rested in front of him. Mac and Mario's parents were inside, doing whatever needed to be done.  _Hope this means that this crisis is over._  Mario thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Doc Louis approach him. And he didn't look happy.

"Didn't know you had it in you." He said, rather ominously.

"What are you talking about?" Mario feigned ignorance.  _He's probably just pissed I didn't get the paperwork done earl-_

"I know a set up when I see one." Doc snapped. "You had everyone at the hospital so you could use Luigi to guilt your parents into adopting Mac."

Mario looked away. He'd thought no one would notice. "They were already planning to see Luigi. I just wanted to get everyone up to speed.

"Don't bullshit me." Mario wasn't looking, but he could feel Doc's glare hit him like a heat wave. "Don't know why you're trying to hide it. It worked. So congratulations." Doc replied. "Maybe I should have taken Mac after all."

"You don't trust me?" Mario asked. "You asked me to figure out how to solve this, and I did."

"Mac didn't need this distraction before his first fight," Doc replied. "And don't be so quick as to praise yourself for solving a problem you created.

"Fair," Mario responded. "But what you're not thinking about, is how everything I've done had benefitted us. You know what happens when Mac stays off the grid? Doesn't go to school? His training was astronomical. Just look at him! It hasn't even been a year and he's made incredible progress. You, the literal greatest boxer of all time, had a pet project, and so far, it's looking good. The ends justify the means."

"So you admit you're that kind of person?" Doc asked. "Somone that lives on 'The ends justify the means'?"

"I am," Mario said. "But I have my limits. Don't forget that."

"You put him in danger."

"He was already in danger when I found him on the street."

"And you think that makes him expendable?!" Doc was getting more and more pissed each passing second.

"No. Let's look at the whole picture now. I put not only myself but my brother at risk too. If the wrong person had found out about Mac, we all could have gone to jail. So don't get it twisted, I care about Mac."

"You care about what you can get out of him."

"I took in Mac before we ran into you. If you want to criticize the way I handled things, that's fine. That's fair. But don't stand here and say that I'm just using him."

"Okay then, tell me this. What happens if he loses? What if he doesn't get the contract? What are you gonna do then?"

"Well, we'll probably have to put him in school. Dad will probably want him working at the pizza shop. If you want to keep training him, that's fine. Maybe get him in a minor promotion. The name Doc Louis will always open doors, as long as you training him. Satisfied?"

Doc gave Mario a piercing stare. Mario stared right back. "I care about Mac, Doc. Whether you believe it or not."

"You lied to own parents. To your own Mama. I don't like that. It means you'll lie to anyone."

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect the people I care about."

"Or maybe you just want to protect your investment."

Lou, Mac, and Yoko walked out of the adoption agency building.

"We finish this later," Mario said curtly. "Hey, how'd it go?" He said to his parents.

"Not too badly," Lou said. "They took some of Mac's blood, and he's going to be searched to see if he's actually a missing person or something, but we got a good start. They're gonna have someone come in and interview us sometime. Hopefully, sooner than later, we can get him set up."

A city bus pulled up down the street.

"That's my ride. I'm going home." Doc said. "See you around, Mario. Mac, be at the gym in the morning. You know the drill."

"Wait Doc," Mac said. "Before you go, they ask me if I wanted to change my name to Martinet. You think I should?"

"No. The WVBA already have you as Mac Little, right? Might as keep it. Besides, you're your own person. And don't forget that." Doc's eyes cut to Mario for a microsecond before Doc walked to the bus.

"See you around Doc," Mario muttered under his breath.

"What time does he have to be at the gym?" Lou asked. "And where is his gym at, anyway?"

"5:30. Don't worry, I'll take him." Mario said. "After dinner, he can sleep at Pauline's and I'll drive him in the morning."

"Speaking of dinner, we have to get home so I can start cooking!" Yoko clapped her hands. "Mac, I just know you are going to love my chocolate cannoli!"

"He's on a diet Mom! He's got a fight in 10 days!" Mario said.

"Okay! okay! Vegetable soup it is!"

* * *

_So many people live in make-believe_

_They keep a lot a going up their sleeves_


	25. Rainy Day, Dream Away

"Good Mac, good." Doc Louis nodded in approval. "Work that bag. Keep at it."

Sweat flowed down Mac's face. The black body bag stood in front of him once again. One more chance to develop a better form. Once more chance to last longer. Move faster. Hit harder. Do better. Be better. _Maintain form. Move the feet. Drop the hips. Punch. Punch. Move. Keep the hands up. Circle the bag. Move the head. Watch breathing. Don't punch until you're absolutely set. Stay on the ball of the feet. Po_ _wer comes from the entire body. Keep going. Keep going. Maintain form._ _Move the feet._

"Keep that up Mac, I'll be right back." Doc walked to the other side of the gym. He felt his hands tingle in anticipation. Hopefully, Mac was up to the challenge. Going to one of the cabinets, he opened it up and pulled out white boxing gauze and some scissors. He mumbled a little tune to himself as he started wrapping his hands.  _"There must some kind of way outta here..."_

"Hey Mac, that's enough!" Doc shouted from behind, breaking Mac's concentration.

"Huh?" He turned around, puzzled. "Doc, I was only at it for 15 minutes. Something wrong?"

"Nothing at all, boy," Doc replied. "You know, someday all boxers have to move from a bag to something that can fight back." Doc decided. "And for you, today's that day. It's time for you to spar with me."

"Y-Y-YOU?" Mac's jaw dropped. "Are you sure?"

"What, you scared?" Doc Louis reached for his brown gloves, dusting them off. "Surely someone in your shape can take an old man like me."

"It-It'sa just, just that, I wasn't expecting this." Mac could barely stammer a response.

"Challenges can come at any time, Mac. You gotta be ready for 'em." Doc climbed the steps and made his way into the ring. "I wouldn't be doing this to you if I didn't think you were ready."

Mac gulped, looking up at the man standing in the middle of the ring. His felt weaker than they did a second ago. He couldn't even take a step forward, instead bouncing in place with a nervous energy. "I mean...wow. You might be the greatest boxer of all time."

"I was, in a past life, kid." The words came off of Doc's lips a little more sadder than he had intended. "But those days are over. And now, I'm just a fat guy in a dusty gym in Manhattan. I'd rather you fight with me before you fight for a contract. Now get in here, show me what you're made of."

Taking a deep breath, Mac stepped forward, sliding underneath the bottom rope.

"Don't hold back, I sure won't." Doc stretched his body, bouncing in place trying to warm up.

"Okay, you got it." Mac got into his fighting stance.

"Woah there son, the bell hasn't rung yet," Doc said.

"Oh, sorry."

"You're too tense." Doc bent down and tried to touch his toes, almost being able to reach them. "Don't get tunnel-vision, that's how you miss things that could help you out in a fight. Loosen up a little. There's a procedure for starting boxing matches. Both fighters walk to the center of the ring, they touch gloves to show respect, they walk back, the bell gets rung, and then it's on."

Doc walked to the end of the ring, going to a giant time. "Let me just set this for 5 minutes..." Pressing the button, he slid it out the ring, making sure it hit the bell on its way down.

"Get ready to study hard, Mac. This is called 'Old School'." He gave a hearty laugh.

"Uhhh, if you say so," Mac said.

"Keep it clean." He said, touch gloves with Mac. "Let's go."

Mac touched gloves, then took two steps back, getting into his orthodox stance. Doc did the same, the pair matching stances.

"Keep 'em up." Doc threw the first punch. A straight left jab. Mac raised his gloves in front of his face, covering up to try to absorb the blow.

The impact made him rear his head back, take a step or two backward. In all of their training, Doc had never shown this amount of power. Had Doc been working out? Or had he been babying Mac the whole ti-

A right hook came sailing in. By the time Mac realized it, it was too late. Doc's larger size put him at an elevated position advantage. Bringing his right fist down like a sledgehammer, the glove smashed into Mac's ear before drilling into the rest of his head.

"Aaaaaah!" Mac stumbled to the right. Damn, that hurt.

"Come on Mac, you gotta move!" Doc held himself back, keeping his instincts at bay. He should have followed up with a flurry of punches and go for a knockout. But he shouldn't have gotten this far, at least not this fast. "You're too fast for an old man to be slapping your head around. You in a fight now kid, come on! Let's go! Pick it up!" If he was going to give Mac time to recover his bearings, he was at least going to shout some sense into him.

Mac got his form back. He'd been distracted. Doc was right. Being so tunnel vision on just one punch had cost him.

"Look for an opening and attack, Mac!" Doc threw a left jab. Mac raised his gloves to block it. Again the force pushed him back. Doc turned up the pressure. This was a flaw, and he had to expose it. Left jab. Left jab. Left jab. Mac kept backpedaling until he felt something hit his back. He turned his head and looked back, finding himself pressed against the ropes. Turning back around, Mac saw a brown glove an inch from his face.  _OH SHI-_

Doc pulled his punch back, shaking his head. "Never,  _ever,_ take your eyes off your opponent. Mac, you've been in this ring before. You know there are ropes, and if you go backward enough, you're gonna hit them. I'll let you off the hook this time Mac, but I won't next time, and trust me, the punches you don't see coming hurt the most."

They moved back to the center. "If something ain't working Mac, don't keep doing it. There's more than one way to skin a cat. Utilize your advantages and use them to win.

Mac nodded. "I understand." They got back into their stances.

_Let's change it up a little. See what he does._  Doc went for a right cross, turning his body to the left with the punch.

Mac saw it coming, feeling it charge at him with the force of a freight train.  _I have to dodge that._

Mac juked to the left, sidestepping the blow. Doc was wide open. Mac threw his left jab, aiming at the right side of Doc's fast. If he could get him once...

Doc tucked his head in, his left glove coming in to block the punch.

"What?"Mac stepped back. He couldn't believe it. He was faster than Doc and had the better angle on him. How could he have blocked that punch?

"You think you're the only one that's going to use his advantages in a fight?" Doc asked, getting back into his form. Mac might have been faster, but Doc had the considerable size advantage. And even better, he had instincts. He knew exactly where Mac was gonna place that punch.

"You were right to dodge Mac, and right to punch too. But you gotta keep going. This is a fight. If you see an opening, take it. You shouldn't have let up on me. Let's go!" Doc threw another left jab. Mac stepped back, getting out of Doc's range.

Doc stepped up, going after Mac. Left jab. Left jab. Left jab. Instead of going straight back, Mac circled around Doc, trying to use his speed to move around and stay near the center of the ring.

Doc started moving sideways, always keeping his jab ready. Slowly moving forward. Mac kept his distance, staying out of range. Doc kept moving sideways.

As Mac looked behind Doc, he realized the corner on the other side of the ring was getting farther and farther and farther away.  _He's cutting off the ring from me!_  He realized. It was only a matter of time before he hit the ropes or the corner. He had to do something, fast. There had to be an opening somewhere, but where? Doc blocked a punch to the face, and Mac couldn't move to the side or else he'd hit the ropes, so what on earth could he possibly do to get out of this?"

"What's your move, Mac?" Doc threw another left jab. Mac, knowing he couldn't block, ducked underneath. _His stomach!_ Mac threw a quick right jab, hitting Doc in the stomach.

"Ooof!" Doc froze, stunned by the impact

Mac followed up with a right hook, placing it just above Doc's hip. Doc reeled back, lowering his hands.  _His face is open now!_  Mac threw a left cross. Doc raised his right hand up to try to block it. Not quite fast enough. The back of Doc's glove popped Doc in the face as he tried to block Mac's punch. Mac stepped to the left side, hitting Doc in the stomach with another right jab, and swinging his arm and bashing it into Doc's left side with a massive hook.

"HACK!" Doc dropped to his knees, falling to the mat.

"Doc, are you okay?" Mac said, trying to lift his trainer back to his feet.

DING DING DING! The alarm went off. 5 minutes had passed.

"...Nice...one..." Doc wheezed between gasps of air. "... Liver...punch..."

Mac helped Doc into a corner. "Take a second, okay?"

"Thanks..." Doc coughed, pausing to regain control of his breathing. Steady breaths, steady breaths...

"Alright, I'm good," Doc said, still holding his lower chest. "Good placement on your punches. Swarming in and out of opponents attacks will serve you well. You have the speed. Ugh. I need some chocolate. Whewie! I know I'm out of shape! Help me get these gloves of, son."

Getting out of the ring and wiping the sweat off with a towel, Doc grabbed one of his chocolate bars and started eating. "Go hit the showers Mac! That's enough for today."

"Yeah, what time is it?" Mac checked the clock. 8:55 AM. "Yeah I gotta shower quick Mario is coming soon."

"Is that a fact?" Doc raised his eyebrow, then looked outside. Mario's car wasn't there. Yet.

"Yeah, Mario wanted to pick me up so we could all see Luigi after his surgery."

"Wait a second Mac, come here. Let me talk to you." Doc put his chocolate bar in his pants.

"What's the problem?"

"Son, I'm gonna keep it honest with you. You should be careful around Mario."

"Doc, what are you talking about?" Mac shook his head. "Where is all of this coming from?"

"Listen, son, I been around for a long, long time. I've been around a lot of shady characters. And let me tell you, that Mario guy is bad news."

"Doc, I don't know what you think happened, or think you saw or heard or whatever, but Mario is a good guy."

"They'll start like that." Doc nodded. "You're so grateful to them that you disregard all the bad things they do. How much they care about money. How they put money before everything, even other people. They'll treat you nice because you line their pockets. But every now and again they'll slip. Shittalk you. Show what they really think about you. They'll apologize, and you forgive and forget. They won't tell you things cut you out and leave you in the dark about what's really going on. If you try to lend a hand, they'll tell you not to worry about it, to stick to boxing. Really, they just think you're incapable or don't want you to know about all the shady things they're running around doing. And when things go wrong, they'll take it out on you. They'll abuse you. Now sometimes you dont take it and you fight back but sometimes you just want to let it slide and be the bigger man because you think they're your friend. Listen Mac, just because Mario lifted you up to this point doesn't mean you owe him for life. You think you owe them because they pamper you. You are your own person. No matter what happens,at the end of the day, you are responsible for yourself. You don't owe anything to anybody except yourself."

Mac backed away slowly, giving a little nervous laugh. Everything that Doc was saying, it was a little too much to take in. "Listen Doc, I know you've had a hard life but Mario ain't like that he's genuinely a good guy I'm telling you man."

"He's not." Doc snapped. There was venom in his voice Mac didn't normally hear. " and the faster you accept that, the better off you'll be. I've lived through it, Mac. Don't make the same mistakes I did."

A car horn was honking outside Mac look out the door and saw Mario in the pickup truck. "I-I gotta go. See you to-"

"Wait." Doc grabbed Mac's arm with a strength Mac didn't know Doc had. Mac yelped and turned to face Doc, looking him right in the eyes.

Anger. Pain. Regret. All these feelings were seared in Doc's eyes as he stared back at Mac. But the most important feeling with fear. Fear Mac would walk down that same painful road he did. And maybe not survive it like he did.

"Promise me one thing Mac," Doc's iron grip got tighter as he spoke "Promise me that when Mario starts treating you like I know he will, promise me you'll accept it and you come to me so we can work it out together. Promise me that.  _Promise me."_

"I-I promise." The words stumbled out of his mouth as he nodded in agreement."

Doc nodded back as he let Mario go. "Take care of yourself Mac. I mean it see you tomorrow, kid."

"Yeah, later." Mac held his arm as he walked out of the door.

* * *

Kishima Hospital

"Whats the matter kid, you alright?" Mario gave Mac a concerned look.

"Yeah." Mac was still grabbing his arm, resting it on the arm of the chair. "Doc hit me in my arm while training today."

"You want something for it, get it looked at? We are in a hospital, after all."

"I'm fine. It's just sore." Mac turned his head and stared at the floor.

"Well, when you're an athlete, these things happen." Mario paused. Mac seemed a little off today. Kept lookig away from Mario in the car. Mac wasn't the most social guy, but he seemed to revert back to his old behavior from when they first met. Maybe he was stressed about the fight. Maybe Doc said something. He would have to look into this later.

"Tell you what how about tonight you come over to me and Polly's Place LOL gets replacement when they're together how's that sound?"

"Great." Mac actually perked up a little.

Mr. and Mrs. Martinette walked in, swiftly taking their seats. "Sorry we're late, ran into some traffic," Lou said. "The doctor come out yet?"

"Nah, still waiting," Mario replied.

"You think the operation worked, Lou? You think our baby's gonna walk again?" Yoko clutched her husband's arm.

"I hope so, Yoko. Been praying long and hard about it." Lou sighed, his voice full of exhaustion.

"Mom, I hate to say this but," The sick feeling in Mario's stomach grew, holding him back from saying the words. He turned away from his parents, clenching his fist.

"But what, sweetie?" Yoko asked, cocking her head to the side. "Are you okay?"

"I just... I want you guys to know that this might not work, and to be prepared for that. I-I mean, I hate saying it, but-"

"We understand," Lou said, a clear viciousness in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Mario went quiet.

"It's okay baby," Yoko replied, cracking a smile. "No one's blaming you." She squeezed down on Lou's arm.

"Yeah. We're only here to support Luigi." Lou quickly said.

One of the doctors walked into the waiting room. "Are you the Martinet's?"

"That's us." Lou stood up. "How's my son?"

"Well, the surgery was a mild success. We managed to remove some of the bullet shrapnel. However, we didn't have much success realigning the damaged spinal cord. There is still significant nerve damage."

"Will he ever be able to walk again?"

"With advances in technology and therapy, maybe one day he can regain use of his legs, but that looks like it could be very far into the future, if at all."

"Well can I at least see him?"

"He's resting right now. It would be better if you came back tomorrow."

"Alright. Thanks." Lou sighed, reaching for his coat.

"Don't worry Lou, I'll cook you a little something when we get back home." Yoko said.

"Actually, let me look at my watch... 10:20. I gotta go open the restaurant soon."

"Wait, Dad." Mario said. "I been working through my last appointments, and my very last one is at 12:30. Then I'm done for good. I'll be at the shop around 2."

"See you then, I guess." Lou said, walking out.

"Wait a second, what about Mac?" Yoko asked. "Why don't you take him with you Lou? I bet he would be great at pounding dough witj those strong arms of his."

Mario glanced at Mac. "You wanna do it kid?"

"Honestly? Doc and I trained for hours and my arm still really hurts. Sorry Mr. Martinet."

Lou waved it off. "Ehh it's no problem. We close at 9. Just come in later."

"I'll take Mac back to Pauline's place so he can nap. Come on, kid." Mario got up, holding his keys in his hands.

"Later boys!" Yoko said, giving a small wave.

* * *

Mario came to a halt at a traffic light. "Feeling kinda hungry kid, what about you?"

"I could eat."

"They got a place right up the street thats makes realy good paninis." Mario drove the pickup truck drove down the street and swung into a parking space. Mario crushed the snow under his feet. "I'll get it all to go."

"Welcome to Panini Paradise! How may I help you?" The lady at the register asked.

"2 Chicken Parm paninis and uh... what do you want, Mac?"

"Turkey."

"2 Turkey clubs."

"Would you some Manhattan clam chowder? One bowl is half off with the purchase of 2 paninis."

"I'll have one, all of it to go, please. What about you, kid?"

"I'm good."

"He's good."

"Will that be all, gentlemen?"

"Yes, thank you."

After paying, Mario and Mac took their seats. Mac drummed his fingers on the table. As Mario looked around, he realized there were gingerbread men, reindeer, and candy canes spread around the shop. The sizzling of the grill was paired with Jingle Bell Rock.

"The hell day is it?" He turned to the sign next to the menus. December 14.

"Shit. Christmas is in 10 days. I haven't been paying attention with all the shit that's been going on." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"What are you gonna get everyone for Christmas?" Mac asked.

"Honestly...shit man, I don't know. Maybe some jewelry for Mom and for Dad some new boots. What about you? What do you want."

"I... don't really know. I can't remember the last time I got a present for Christmas."

"I'll take you out Christmas shopping sometime soon. We'll see what we can get."

"Your order is ready." The woman placed a couple of bags down on the counter.

"Hey, you wanna eat in here?" Mario asked, getting the bags.

"Don't you have an appointment soon?" Mac responded.

Mario checked his watch. "Ehh, I got time."

"Alright then I'll eat now." Mac reached into a bag.

Mario took a few bites of his paninis. "Mmm. Good. Really good." He said to the lady at the counter.

"Why thank you!" She gave him a sweet smile.

Mario turned back to Mac. "What about you? You liking that turkey?"

"It's fine." Mac quickly said between rapid bites.

Mario decided to wait until Mac was done scarfing down both his sandwiches. At this rate, it wouldn't be long anyway. Mario wouldn't adress this issue today. There were more important things.

"Hey, listen Mac," he started off. "once all these things going on start wrapping up, alot of things might be different and we could go through a bit of a rough patch for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, once this adoption stuff is done, we're gonna be brothers."

"Isn't it step-brothers?

"We"re gonna be brothers. And Luigi's probably gonna be in a wheelchair for a while. Mom and Dad will do their best, but they're getting older. It's gonna be up to you and me to shoulder the load and make sure things stay okay. Now I know you got your whole boxing thing, and however that turns out is how it turns out, and I'm not gonna sit here and demand you become some expert caregiver. I just want you to promise me that you're going to try you best to help this family. That's all I'm gonna ask of you. Can you do that for me?"

Mac gave him a blank stare, then instantly snapped out if it and nodded. This was all the proof he needed that Doc was wrong. Mario was a great guy! "Sure Mario," he said, grinning. "I'll do what I can."

* * *

"Welp, here we are." Mario looked at the sign.

YO! LOU'S PIZZERIA LAND

Mac looked around as they walked in. Modest lighting kept the place from being too bright. In fact, the dimness made it feel more cozy. The floor was a red-and-white checkerboard pattern. The booths that were placed next to the wall had green vinyl seating and rectangular sandy colored tables. The circular seats in the middle of the restaurant was the same color, although surrounded by wooden chairs. To the right end of the restaurant, there was a cabinet labeled 'GAME NIGHT' and a note under it said 'SOMEONE BRING DOMINOES'. At the left wall was a jukebox, currently playing a hot new song by Pixies. All along the walls were pictures. One of the pictures was a much younger Lou posing with some woman. LUCILLE BALL: MARCH 25, 1963. Whoever that was. There was a glass bottle model of some sort of spaceship. The label said.  _The Apollo 11._ Something he did recognize was a picture of the Giants winning the Super Bowl. Then something else caught his eye. A very official looking man standing at a podium.

"Hey Mario, whose the guy in that photo?" He pointed out.

"Dude, that's JFK." Mario replied, confused.

"Who?"

"Kennedy man, what's wrong with you? How do you not know who Kennedy was? He was a president!"

"Kennedy F Kennedy?"

"You know what? We are gonna watch the Discovery Channel sometime." Mario said as they approached the register.

Lou popped up from the kitchen. "You guys are here. Great. Just come around back and put on these smocks. Then go wash your hands, I'll be right back after I get a pie out of the oven. Let's go."

The boys quickly tied the black aprons around their waists. "Don't stress Mac." Mario said. "It's not too hard. I been working here since I was like 7 years old. You'll get the hang of it fast. Just be calm."

Lou came back in. "Mario, I trust you still remember what to do?"

"Yeah, I got it. Where do you want me?"

"Wherever you think you'll be most useful. That's all."

As Mario walked away, Lou turned to Mac. "OK kid," Lou cracked his knuckles. "Time for you to learn the ropes. First things first, are your hands washed, boy? I run a clean restaurant."

Mac nodded. Him and Mario had arrived at the family restaurant around 6:30. Mario had forgotten how well the smell of hot, cheesy bread was.

"Good. Already better than one of my last employees, he was a junkie. Now, what you're gonna do is get a can of dough, put it on the slab."

Mac set it down, making sure he got all the plastic off.

"Now put the dough in the flour container and flip it around, make sure that thing gets covered in dough. Like that. You're doing good. That's enough. Put it back on the slab."

"Now what?"

"Press down on it. Then get that rolling pin. And really flatten it out. Now what you're gonna do, take the rim of the pizza, and just fold it up. That's gonna be the crust. So we need that higher than the rest of the dough. Here, do it with me." Lou and Mac started scrunching up the edge of the pizza.

"You're not trying to tear it. There should be no yanking motion." Mario said, throwing the dough into the air. "Just sorta push it up."

The two made their way around the dough together. "Good." Lou said. "Now the next thing you would normally do is throw the dough up and catch it like how Mario's doing, but we're not gonna do that until you've had some practice at home and not wasting dough learning on the company dime." Lou turned his head to the rest of the kitchen. "Hey John, get over here! Throw this dough around and teach Mac how to to spread the sauce!"

He turned back to Mac. "John is my right hand man. You'll be in good hands. I just gotta talk to Mario real quick in my office. I'll be right back."

Mario walked into his father's office. "This can't be good."

"What makes you say that?" Lou asked, closing the door behind him.

"Well, you wanting to speak to me in private isn't a good sign, and closing the door isn't helping."

Lou sighed. "Am I really that predictable to you?"

"Yeah. Yeah you are." Mario said. He leaned on his dad's desk, gripping the end of it, trying to brace himself. "So what happened?"

"Luigi's bills started rolling in. It's alot."

"What's alot?"

"So far, it's added up to 30 grand."

Mario's eyes went wide with shock. "Thirty thousand dollars? That's insane."

"I tried calling the hospital to work something out. They said that as soon as he is stable, they are kicking him out. Roll him out on a wheelchair."

"How long until that?"

"Less than a week."

"Have you told Mom?"

"Not yet."

"Then why... oh, now I get it."

"You want me to ask Pauline for money."

"Is that really such a crime for me to ask that of you?" Lou was exasperated. "The bill is 30 grand and counting! She's not exactly hurt for cash. Come on now! This money ain't for you, it's for Luigi."

"Dad, I didn't say no this time." Mario got off the desk, walking to the door. "Take Mac home. I'll be at Pauline's place. She wanted me to get pizza for dinner, so I'm taking two pies."

"Whatever." Lou mumbled as Mario walked out of the office. "Might help with the sales pitch."

* * *

"Oh my God." Pauline leaned her head back into a pillow, a slice of pizza in her hand. "Mario, I forgot how good your Dad's pizzas were. They are sooooooo good."

"I'll tell him you said that." Mario smirked.

"I'm serious, I should try to invest in that place. Get a chain going. There's gotta be a place nearby to start making a second restaurant." She took a shot of brandy, straight from the bottle.

"How long would that take anyway? To make a second restaurant?"

"About 4-6 months." She said, taking another bite and enjoying every second of it. "My parents hate when I eat so many carbs. They don't want me to get fat at all. My mom says that I'm at my 'natural weight' and that I shouldn't ruin my figure."

"When's the last time you had a full box of pizza?"

"Dude, I don't even know. Normally It's just a slice or two on the go." She took another bit, finishing the slice. "I think that was my fourth, and I could not give one less of a shit."

"That was your fifth." Mario corrected. "Out of 8."

"That's why you got a second box. Eyy." She shot him some finger guns and winked

"You still wanna eat?"

Pauline burped. "Ehh, give it an hour."

Mario took the brandy and pour some into his glass. "Please save some for me."

"Pizza or alcohol?"

"Yes." He replied, drinking his glass.

The house phone started ringing, causing the dogs to start barking. "Hold on, I got it." Pauline reached to the dresser and answered it. "Hello? ... Yeah, he's here." She passed the phone to Mario, face turning to concern. "It's your mother."

"Mom? Are you okay?...How much?...You're just seeing it now?... I'll come by tomorrow morning and we'll talk about it, okay?... Just get some sleep Mom. I love you... Yeah, yeah, see you in the morning."

He hung up. "Well, shit."

"The hell was that?"

"Mom just got the hospital bill. Its 30 thousand."

"Ah piss." Pauline facepalmed. "It's okay, I had a contingency for this."

"Wait, what?" Mario said as Pauline looked under the bed. She brought out a small duffel bag. "Pauline, what is that?"

"You-You know how you conned the Wario Bros for only 10k?"

"Yeah?"

"Add an extra 0, and that's what I told my dad I paid them. This is the remainder of the withdrawal."

"So that's 90 grand in there." Mario pointed, a smile coming to his lips. "Just like that?"

"Yep." Pauline took another swig of brandy. "Call your mom back, tell her you got money. I'ma get back to watching TV."

"Thanks." Mario took the phone out of the bedroom. He returned a few moments later, breathing a sigh of relief. "Mom's a lot better, sleepless night averted." He slumped back down on the bed.

"Nothing enough money can't solve." Pauline finished off her brandy. "Wanna talk?"

"'Bout what?

"'Bout anything." She shrugged. "What are you gonna do with the money?"

"Uhhh, gotta choose between keeping Luigi in the hospital, let him heal up more, and taking him out and get some help elsewhere. I've been reading up programs for disabled people. Got options."

"Hospitals are bullshit like that." Pauline said. "Take advantage of people that need them. If there's anything I know about business, nothing is more important than posturing."

"Speaking of posturing, I gotta admit, I been ducking my dad for a while."

Pauline sat up. "What are you talking about?"

"Took a few extra more appointments."

"What do you mean?" Pauline was getting more and more concerned every second. Mario...wouldn't do anything too stupid. Hopefully.

"Don't overreact. Just took a few more plumbing jobs. Relax."

"Why?"

"I know Dad still blames me a little for what happened to Luigi. I didnt feel like I deserved to be in there. Didn't wanna...face him, in the pizza restaurant. Where, if I had never left and tried to be a plumber, none of this would have happened."

"He doesn't seem upset at you," Pauline replied. _At least, not anymore._ "You have to blaming yourself.

Mario looked away. "Whatever..."

_WHACK!_

Pauline hit him right in the face with a pillow. "None of that shit anymore. You're gonna be happy with yourself goddamnit. Now give me a hug." She gave him a hearty squeeze around his body. "I'm not letting go until you hug me back. With feeling."

"Uggggh." Mario tried to push her away. "Leggo..."

"Come on. Bring it in."

"Fine." Mario wrapped his arms around her.

"With  _feeling._ "

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine." He embraced her tighter.

"I love you." She said.

"Love you too." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Now, back to TV." Pauline turned up the volume. "Oh Al Bundy, where you been all my life?"

* * *

_It's raining outside man._

_Aw, don't worry about that._

_Everything's going to be everything._

_We'll get into something real nice you know._


	26. Still Raining, Still Dreaming

"Now, Luigi dear," his mother gave him a pained smile. "you don't have to decide anything now, but we want to talk to you about something."

"Wha-? What's going on?" He tried to sit up and moaned as he tried to left his back off of the white bed. "Aaah-ack!" He broke out into a furious cough.

"Nononono Luigi, don't strain yourself. Relax." Yoko eased her son back onto the bed. His body writhed in pain, fingers going rigid. Tiny red splotches dotted the left side of his lower jaw.

"What the..." Lou froze as he walked into the room, shocked at Luigi's condition. "Luigi, what happened?"

"I just got a little cold." Grabbing a paper towel, Luigi wiped his clammy face and dumped it into the trash can next to him, which was full of other tissues stained with sweat and dots of blood. "What's happened? Why did you guys want to ask me?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Mario said, coming from right behind his father to Luigi's beside. "You just stay here and get better. We can talk about this later."

Lou's face went red with rage. "Stable? They call this stable?!" He slammed open the door with a loud crash and stormed down the hall.

"Oh no..." Mario went to grab him. "Dad, come back! Don't break anything!"

One of the nurses came by, hearing the noise. "Excuse me, what appears to be the problem?"

"What's the problem?" Lou practically dragged the nurse into Luigi's room. "Yesterday I get a call from one of the doctors here saying that Luigi is 'stable' and they will have to boot him soon. "Does my son look stable to you? He's sick as a dog!"

"Dad, let the woman go, she's just a nurse!" Mario had to pry his father's hands off of the nurse.

"He only started feeling ill several hours ago. We've been monitoring his condition! He's been feeling weak all morning, even struggling to shave. He had to be assisted by one of the nurses!"

"We're paying forty fucking thousand dollars for this? All this time and my son is crippled  _and_ sick?! I thought this hospital was supposed to clean? How did he get sick  _in_  the hospital?!"

"Dad, let the people do their work, there are dozens of patients here."  _I'm so sorry._  He mouthed to the nurse as he pushed his father away.

"Welp, I guess that settles it then!" Lou said. "Luigi's too sick to go anywhere. He needs to stay here for a few more days before we can take him out."

"Take me out? Of the hospital? Why are you talking about this now all of a sudden?" Luigi asked.

"Luigi, the medical bills are starting to add up pretty high," Lou said. "We've hit 40 grand."

Luigi's eyes went into a panic. "Oh my God! 40 grand?! Did you guys go into debt for me?!"

"No, your brother has a personal piggy bank," Lou replied, calming down at the thought of the extra money. "Thank God for that."

"Please do not refer to Pauline like that," Mario said. He then turned to Luigi. "We got an extra 90 grand from Pauline a few days ago. We've been going back and forth on what to do with it for the past few days. We can't afford for you to stay here too much longer. You have about another month or so."

"Yeah, you being here isn't too much of a big deal yet," Lou said.

Yoko gave Luigi a hug. "Which means you don't have anything to worry about pumpkin. You just lay here and rest."

"And hopefully this little sickness of yours passes sooner than later," Lou muttered. "Anytime you want out of here, just let us know."

"Yeah, about that AYACK HACK!," Luigi's sentence was interrupted by another round of coughing,"I-I want to be out before Mac's fight."

"What?" Lou asked.

"I want to go to his match. I want to see it in person. I want him to know he's got my back. When is that again?"

"Tomorrow night," Mario replied, looking at his parents with concern.

"Then I want to leave tomorrow morning," Luigi said adamantly.

"Listen Luigi, I understand the sentiment, but you really don't look good." His father said.

"We need to make sure whatever you have passes before you leave this place." Yoko put her hand on his head. "God forbid you have an infection. And think of all the germs that are outside."

"I get sick out there, I get sick in here, what's the difference?"

"The difference is this is a hospital-"

"Mom, I been in here for days on end! I don't even know what day it is anyone! I'm sick and tired of being in this room, with these four walls!" He pointed to the window. "There's a whole world out there, and I want to be a part of it again! Just let me leave for one night and I'll come back here in the morning, alright? Please?"

Lou saw Mario turning away, clenching his fists.

"Luigi, baby-" Yoko started to choke back tears. "I'm really sorry that all of this happened to you, but I don't think-"

"Now hold on dear," Lou put a hand on her shoulder. "Now, we have a good day and a half to prep for this. I think Luigi could use a break from this place. Hell, I've been in here for 20 minutes and I'm already ready to go. Now Luigi," he gave his son a stern look. "Now you can't go outside looking like this, so I want you to get some good rest. You're not going outside looking like a train wreck, you hear?"

"Y-Yes sir!" Luigi tried to stifle a cough.

"Now in the meantime, we gotta get Luigi's bill paid. Mario," Lou kicked the briefcase, sliding it over to Mario. "Start counting the money. Your mother and I will back, we gotta go see how we can pay his bill. Take out ehhhhhh, about half. Yeah take out 45k, leave the rest of it in the briefcase."

"If you say so," Mario opened the briefcase and started counting. "1..2..3..."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Letting him leave?" She asked him.

"I'm sure." He said, able to put that extra bit of confidence in his voice. "He could use a distraction. We all could. A family outing. Just like how we used to. Before all this happened. Maybe we can get dinner afterward."

"How is Luigi gonna move if he can't walk?"

"We'll have him in a wheelchair." Lou turned to Luigi. "Luigi my boy, is that good with you?"

Luigi nodded. "Better than nothing."

"...43...44...45. 45 grand is what should be left in here." Mario raised the briefcase. "All the bill are 100s in stacks of 10s."

Lou grabbed the briefcase. "Thanks. We'll be right back. Okay Yoko, let's go." The couple walked out of the door and down the halls, following the directions to the billing office. Reaching the office desk they, tapped the bell on the counter and the clerk shortly came in. "Good morning, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, we're the Martinets, and we would like to pay the bill of Luigi Martinet now, please."

"Let me research the total, just one second please." He typed away on his keyboard.

"Actually, could you add one more day to it? We are pulling him from the hospital tomorrow, we just wanted to pay it now."

"No problem." The clerk responded. "Hmm, you're total is coming out to be... oh dear, $41,989. Were you coming in here to set up a payment plan?"

"Naw, we're just gonna pay the entire bill now."

"The entire bill?" The clerk raised an eyebrow. "Now sir, there is no need to rush, are you sure that is the best option for you? We don't mind having it paid over a period of ti-"

"We are paying. The entire bill. Right now." Lou opened the case, revealing the stacks 100s. "Now you said $41,989." He reached in and pulled out $3,000 before handing the briefcase over to the stunned clerk, whose mouth was completely agape. "I want my $11 back, by the way."

* * *

"Doc?" Mac called out. "There are some newspaper people here that want to talk to you."

"Coming." Doc quickly came out, holding a couple of VHS tapes. "Good morning! My name is Doc Louis. How can I help you?"

"You're Doc Louis? Great." The wiry man that stood in front of him put out his hand. "Alexander Knox. New York Daily News. My boss asked me to come down here and interview you. I understand that you have a very important fight tomorrow, so hopefully this new press will sell more tickets!"

"Let's hope so," Doc said with a smile. "So, what would you like to ask me?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could talk to your student as well. It's Mac I believe, correct?" He turned to the young boxer.

"Uh, yeah." Mac simply nodded. He'd never been interviewed before. He wasn't really sure what to do.

"Nice." Knox flipped open his reporter's notepad and got out a pen. "So, what would you say is-"

"Actually," Doc cut him off. "Mac's parents have intensely told me to keep Mac from talking to any members of the press. They value their privacy, and his. Sorry man. I had to tell a woman from the New York Times the same thing last Tuesday. You don't have any cameras on you, right?"

"As it turns out, I do happen to have one," the reporter admitted, "but-"

"Ooooh boy. His dad reads the Daily News too. Don't want no storm coming." Doc grabbed Mac's shoulders and pushed him along. "Come on Mac, let me put you in the equipment room for a moment."

Mac was puzzled. None of what Doc said was true. "Hey, what's go-"

"Don't say anything." Doc's voice went terse and his grip on Mac was really starting to hurt. "I'll tell you when it's safe to come out."

"Again Mr. Knox, I sincerely apologize. But my hands are tied." Doc said, calmly closing the door to the equipment room. "So, Mr. Knox, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well Mr. Louis, as you are such an accomplished boxer, what knowledge have you passed down to your protege?"

"It has been quite a ride making a boxer out of Mac." Doc gave a small laugh. "We have our ups and downs, but the most major thing I've done is teach him the Star Punch Uppercut."

Knox's eyes went wide, and he began scribbling furiously on his notepad. "Your famous punch? You taught him that?"

"Man, it was the first thing I showed him! We practice it every day! His punch ain't as strong as mine, but he's much faster, and that impact ain't nothing to mess with. He knocked me out yesterday with it!" Doc let out a hearty chuckle.

"So what are you expecting from your student when the bell rings?"

"The first thing I expect is honorable sportsmanship. Because that's what matters most. My student is a turning into a damn fine man, an I'd hate for his debut to be mired in any way. Now, the gameplan is for the offense to be aimed at the lower body, all of this is going to set up the uppercut. The uppercut works best when your opponents' head is below yours."

"I see." Knox took a few more moments to write more notes. "Last question. If you win this match, what does this mean for Doc Louis and the WVBA going forward.?"

"Oh, I'm not really sure. Honestly, I'm just trying to take it one step at a time. But if I could do more work with the WVBA, I would. Do some commentary, maybe work a podcast or a radio show. But what I really wanna do is focus on Mac and winning this fight."

"I perfectly understand." Knox closed his notepad and extended his hand. "Thank you so much. I appreciate this very much."

"No problem." Doc shook his hand. "Are you sure there isn't anything else?"

"I think I've taken up enough of your time. Good day Mr. Louis." The reporter put his pad back in his pockets and walked out of the gym.

Doc watched him drive off from the window. "Hey Mac!" He shouted. "You can come out now! He's gone!"

Mac cautiously walked out of the equipment room. "Doc, what was that all about?"

"That wasn't no real reporter son," Doc waited a few more seconds. "that was Donnie King."

"What?!" Doc's absolute disdain of Donnie King came flooding back into Mac's mind. "What do you mean?"

"Donnie King would hire some actors and have them go to places as reporters, and dig up information on fighters. You gotta watch what you say."

"How did you know it was one of his actors?"

"Well first of all, he said his name was Alexander Knox. That's the name of the dude from the Batman movie. Second of all, he ain't show no credentials whatsoever. I've seen Donnie pull this trick too many times to not see this coming."

"So what did you say to him?"

"I told him that you mastered the Star Punch Uppercut."

"But-but you never even taught me that!"

"And now you know why," Doc said with a wink. "See kid, I been waiting for this day for a long time. One of the best things going for you is that no one knows anything about you. So they can't game plan for you. They have to game plan for  _me._  And that includes sending a reporter to get some notes off of me. Now that guy is on his way back to see Donnie King. And what they don't know is that everything I gave them is a lie. So they are going to go in there with a faulty strategy, and we can capitalize on that. You're going to have to work on your feints. If we can get him to bite on a feint uppercut, we can win. You understand me, son?"

Mac nodded.

"Good. Good." Doc started looking around. "Now where did I-"

"Just one thing Doc," Mac said. "When this is over... do you mind teaching me the Star Punch Uppercut?" He gulped. No doubt Doc would be secretive about his most important tec-

" Sure," Doc replied as he rummaged through his desk. " _After the fight._  I already told that guy that you used it. So now you  _can't_  use it in the fight. He's gonna expect that."

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense." He said meekly.

"Here they are!" Doc grabbed a VHS tape. "Got some footage of your opponent. His name's Cam Titlle. Come on, pull up a chair, and just sit back and watch. I've watched these tapes up and down and I've got plenty of notes. I just want to see what  _you_  pick up on."

"Yes Doc." Mac sat down and waited while Doc put in one of the tapes and started it up. "Now, one really good thing we are gonna get from this is that now we know how he fights, but he doesn't know how you fight. That's a huge advantage." He said as the tape started playing. Mac saw a young man in a yellow shirt and brown trunks getting warmed up in the ring.

Doc unwrapped a chocolate bar. "There he is. Your opponent tomorrow. Look at what he does. I'll play it back for you if need me to."

After about half of a minute of the fighters trying to settle in, throwing a couple of jabs to keep each other at a distance, Cam made his move, charging at his opponent and hammering away at his opponent with a flurry of punches. The other boxer backed into the ropes, trying desperately to defend himself. He grabbed at Titlle, getting his arms around Cam's body. The ref came in, breaking the two apart, and shouted harshly at the other boxer.

"Why did he warn the guy that was getting beat up?" Mac asked.

"He initiated the clinch. Clinches aren't allowed under WVBA rules." Doc replied.

Once the referee was done and signaled the fight to continue, Cam went back on the attack, throwing punch after punch after punch. The other boxer started to double over. Cam saw the opportunity and swung with a left hook, slamming his glove right on the chin. The opponent was knocked off his feet, hitting the ground with a thud.

The ref counted to 10. Knockout. 2:36 into Round 1.

Doc paused the video, taking a bite of his chocolate bar. "So kid, tell me what you saw?"

Mac was unresponsive, staring that the screen.

"You alright there Mac?"

"He...he... he demolished that guy..." He said breathlessly.

"And? That's not you lying on that mat, kid."

"But it could be."

"It  _will_  be with that attitude," Doc shot back.  _Damn it._  He thought to himself. He had studied all the tapes for weeks. Cam Titlle was good, but Doc expected that. There was no way Donnie King would throw them a softball with a WVBA contract on the line. He had kept the tapes away from Mac he was concerned that fear would creep into Mac's mind.  _I was hoping by now this wouldn't scare Mac. I made a mistake. Maybe I should have shown it to him earlier and got it over with._

"I can't win, Doc! That guy has so much more experience than me!"

"And I got much more experience than him, so little to me! Trust me kid, I would never set you up for failure. You can win this, but you have to know what your opponent's strategies and tendencies are. So tell me what you saw."

Mac threw his arms up on the air. "He threw a lot of punches."

"Detail kid. Detail."

"He uses his left hand on his higher punches, and he used right jabs on lower body punches."

"His goal is to make his opponents drop their hands. Once they do that, he uses a left hook. I went through all the tapes. His left hook is his signature punch. A left hook is dangerous because the left hand is the lead hand in the orthodox stance, and its power comes from a full body rotation. So, tell me how you're going to avoid it?"

"Block it with my arm, or weave under it?"

Doc nodded. "Good. you know that's gonna be his go-to punch. So, see anything else?"

"Uh...not really." He moved his head around, trying to find whatever it is Doc was talking about. "What am I looking for?"

"Look at his opponents. Beginners step left in a fight way too much. They do this because it is easy, natural and automatic. But here's the thing. When you step left, you step into the other guy's kill zone and exactly where he wants you. You step into his right hand if you step left. So step right, step right, step right - to his outside. And that forces  _him_  to step left to follow you, and he goes into  _your_  right hand. This is one of the reasons southpaws have a huge advantage against orthodox fighters. We're gonna practice sparring like that later. As long you gameplan for him, you can win."

"Alright," Mac said as he took another look at Cam. "This guy looked like a monster in that match."

"He ain't all that," Doc said, munching on a chocolate bar, deciding it be best to not have Mac look at the other tapes of Cam's similar one-sided matches. "Look at it this way kid. Don't think of it as you against him, think of it as you against yourself."

"You really think I can do this Doc?" Mac asked.

"If I didn't think you were ready, I wouldn't have signed you up for a match. I've seen time and time again the kind of boxers that the WVBA gives Future Investment Contracts to. That Cam guy ain't nothing too special."

He stood up from his chair, finishing his chocolate bar and throwing the wrapper into the trash. "Now from the way I see it, we got about a day and a half to get this plan right. Now with that phony reporter giving Donnie King bad info, and looking at Cam's gameplan. I think we got ourselves the groundwork for a good little gameplan. How about you kid?"

"I...I guess." Mac mumbled out. Would a plan really matter when he was actually in the ring with that guy?

"Then the only thing we have left to do is practice." Doc reached for his gloves. "Time for more sparring Mac. On the double."

* * *

 _Rainy day, rain all day_  
There's no use in getting uptight  
Just let it groove it's own way  
Let it drain your worries away, yeah


End file.
